


Sobreviviendo al amor

by desileo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desileo/pseuds/desileo
Summary: (Precuela del fic “Sobreviviendo a mi suegra”)Fenris es un ex esclavo de Tevinter que lucha día con día con todo su aliento para que ese estatus quede de esa manera. Después de su desastroso escape de la esclavitud termina en Kirkwall, donde al contratar a un mercenario termina en una situación que no esperaba volver a repetir.Garret Hawke, mago apóstata de Ferelden, tiene que viajar hasta la ciudad de Kirkwall junto a su familia, esperando encontrar apoyo en ese lugar. Sin embargo, la situación su familia materna no es la mejor, teniendo que tomar trabajos poco convencionales, causando que en uno de estos se encuentre con un elfo muy particular que estremecerá su mundo.¿Podrá Hawke demostrar que no todos los magos son iguales? ¿O terminará cumpliendo la mayor pesadilla de Fenris?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo para mi editora IntentoDeEscritora, la cual tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a esta pareja más a fondo,  
> y como siempre Dragon Age no me pertenece, sino a Bioware. 
> 
> Puede leerle independientemente del Fic sobreviviendo a mi suegra.

Varric estaba peleando contra esclavistas en una elfería, pensando en que tal vez no había sido una buena idea que Hawke tomara ese encargo, pues a pesar de que el “trabajo” no fluía como debería, debieron preguntar todo con más detalle.

Conoció al humano junto a sus hermanos en el mercado de Alta Ciudad, cuando evitó que un ladrón les robara el poco efectivo que traían consigo. Tenía planeado que quedara como un mero acto de bondad, mas el mayor de los Hawke insistió en compensárselo de una manera u otra.

A modo de broma le pidió que pagara toda una ronda de bebidas para una noche en el Ahorcado, comenzó así la extraña amistad entre un mago apóstata y un enano descastado.

Fue sacado de su línea de pensamientos al escuchar a Junior quejándose sobre las malas decisiones de su hermano mayor, mientras que Blondie expresaba su deseo de que ningún gato saliera esa noche y terminaran lastimados durante su refriega.

En definitiva, eran un grupo muy peculiar y eso que faltaban varios integrantes más.

Cuando la batalla al final terminó, apareció un hombre malhumorado (tal vez el líder de ese grupo de esclavistas) amenazándolos y llamando a su teniente para que el resto de la tropa llegara; sin embargo, cuando dicha persona apareció, éste se encontraba desangrándose sin heridas a la vista o abolladuras en su armadura.

Al caer muerto en el suelo, detrás de él apareció un elfo, muy peculiar pues las partes de su cuerpo expuestas estaban llenas de tatuajes, que anunciaba que el resto del grupo habían sido asesinados y aconsejaba que huyera.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue muy confuso para el enano, pues el hombre en un momento le estaba llamando esclavo e intentaba atraparlo y al siguiente tenía la mano del elfo atravesando de un lado a otro su pecho.

Temiendo que les hiciera lo mismo a ellos, Varric volteó hacia Hawke para que diera retirada, pues era el que dirigía ese extraño grupo, pero supo de inmediato que el hombre no estaba prestando atención.

Su rostro era un poema pues contemplaba con mirada perdida al elfo, como si éste hubiera hecho algo digno de quedar inmortalizado en el cantar de la luz, ignorando que había asesinado a un hombre sin la necesidad de un arma.

El enano conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, incluso la llegó a ver en su reflejo luego de conocer a Bianca, por lo que sabía que cualquier intento de llamar su atención sería en vano.

Expectante, se quedó a ver lo que pasaría a continuación, esperaba que la suerte de Hawke fuera buena. El elfo se presentó como Fenris, explicó un poco de su historia, la cual consistía prácticamente en que deseaba enfrentar a su antiguo amo para dejar de huir.

No le pasó desapercibido el tono amable de Garret, pues éste casi no era utilizado en su trabajo regular, ya que por lo general era mejor ser imparcial en las misiones que se les otorgaba para así evitar problemas con las personas que necesitaban de sus servicios.

Finalmente, Hawke terminó accediendo a la petición del elfo para que le acompañara hasta la mansión de su amo que se encontraba en Alta Ciudad. Junior se quejó de esa decisión, mientras que Blondie hizo saber la poca confianza hacia el recién llegado.

Una vez que Fenris se fuera para tomarles la delantera y ver si sus pistas eran las correctas, Varric se acercó hasta Garret para advertir.

─Hawke, si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida como comerciante, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo que Bartrand me ha dicho es que es muy mala idea meterse en asuntos de esclavos, sobre todo si están involucrados Magisters.

Lanzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Hawke aseguró.

─No te preocupes, Varric. Estamos en Kirkwall en donde, según recuerdo, la esclavitud está prohibida desde que la ciudad dejó de estar bajo el dominio de Tevinter, por lo que si llega a pasar algo seguramente no terminaríamos en la cárcel. A menos claro que me descubran haciendo magia, entonces tanto Bethany como yo terminaríamos en un círculo.

El enano quería replicar que ese no era su mayor temor, sino que el mago se estuviera involucrado emocionalmente con el ex esclavo pero no pudo agregar nada más, puesto que Garret emprendió su camino hasta la mansión que le había indicado el guerrero.

En el frío de la noche, el escritor lanzó una plegaria al Hacedor para que todo ese asunto no les fuera a morder el trasero en un futuro cercano y si pasaba, que al menos Hawke no saliera lastimado de eso.

\---------------------------------------

Varric reía burlonamente al ver perder nuevamente a todo su grupo de gracia perversa (aunque debía admitir que había hecho un poco de trampa para ganarle a Rivaini), recogiendo su botín del medio de la mesa.

Como siempre pasaba, Junior replicó.

─Eso no es justo. No puede ser posible que el enano haya ganado más de tres manos seguidas. Debe de estar haciendo trampa.

Sabía tratar ese tipo de cosas, el escritor se mofó.

─Yo soy incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Es más, soy el parangón del buen comportamiento y si estás tan seguro de eso, Junior, entonces demuéstramelo.

Carver lo vio acusadoramente por unos segundos antes de enfurruñarse en su asiento, no tenía pruebas reales ante tal acusación. Con ese simple acto, todos los presentes en la mesa rieron a excepción de cierto elfo gruñón que veía el intercambio de manera distante, casi como si no quisiera estar ahí.

Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar una nueva partida, dicho elfo anunció.

─Me retiro. No pienso seguir perdiendo más dinero entre Varric e Isabela. Que pasen buena noche.

Nadie se sintió ofendido por lo que dijo Broody (el apodo que se había ganado luego de que se uniera a su grupo debido a su rostro siempre melancólico) es más, era considerado como una especie de broma, por lo que se despidieron amablemente.

En cuanto el guerrero se levantó, el enano comenzó a contar, esperaba ver cuánto duraba esta vez su líder en reaccionar. Apenas llegó a cinco cuando Hawke imitó el gesto del elfo y comentó.

─Será mejor que te acompañe. Andar solo de noche por estos lugares puede ser muy peligroso, sobre todo para alguien que es buscado por los esclavistas.

Bethany e Isabela ocultaron su risa ante el obvio coqueteo en sus palabras, Aveline susurró quedamente sobre que dejara de hacer eso, Anders negó reprobatoriamente, Carver rodó los ojos, Merrill apoyó su idea y Fenris contestó escuetamente.

─No necesito que me lleves. Me las puedo arreglar solo.

Ignorando las palabras dichas por el elfo el mago le acompañó hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista, lo que causó la misma discusión entre Sunshine y Junior sobre el interés de su hermano hacia ese extraño ex esclavo, mientras que el escritor reflexionaba un poco la situación.

A partir de que Broody se dio cuenta de que Hawke era mago se comportó distante con él, sin embargo, accedió a unirse a su grupo a modo de pago por el favor que había hecho, lo cual le daba cierta oportunidad al hombre de acercarse.

Varric sabía que tendría un camino muy difícil para llegar al corazón del guerrero, entre los cuales tendría que enfrentar monstruos internos del mismo, mas no imposible.

Tan solo quedaba ver y esperar el desenlace de esa extraña historia de amor. Y que no finalizara como sus libros.

\-----------------------------------------------

Fenris caminaba por las oscuras calles de Baja Ciudad, viendo atentamente a su alrededor, sabía que si se descuidaba un poco algo podría salir de entre las sombras y atacar.

Fue sacado de ese menester cuando escuchó las pisadas de Hawke detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo. El elfo no entendía qué era lo que deseaba el mago, pues cada vez que podía, intentaba acercarse para hablar o acompañarlo a cualquier parte.

Ese comportamiento le halagaba y aterraba a partes iguales, pues si había captado la atención de un mago solamente podía significar dos cosas: que le gustaba y el poder en sus tatuajes le llamaba.

Por experiencia sabía que esa era una pésima combinación, ya que los magos tendían a hacer cosas terribles con esas dos, se lo demostraron durante toda su vida como esclavo, lo cual le dejó una frase tan espantosa como cierta:

Dale al mago un poco de poder y te mostrarán quién es realmente.

No le sorprendió cuando Hawke finalmente le alcanzó y exclamó.

─Caminas rápido para llevar varios kilos de armadura y otro tanto con la espada, ¿es normal entre los guerreros?

Y ese comportamiento decía todo lo contrario. Se suponía que en el instante en que quedaran solos debería intentar tomar por la fuerza lo que creía le correspondía, o al menos eso creyó que haría la primera vez que quiso acompañarlo hasta la mansión. Para ser un mago, era realmente extraño.

Con la poca confianza que había ganado hacia el mago (y la atracción que sentía secretamente por él), respondió.

─Es normal para nosotros, pero teniendo a Carver, deberías de saber eso de antemano.  
El hombre dio una risa nerviosa, se sintió atrapado en su intento de comenzar una conversación, mas rápidamente respondió.

─Tal vez, pero no soy la persona favorita de Carver. A pesar de ser su hermano mayor, lo quiero eso no es de dudarse, algunas veces es tan difícil de tratar que dan ganas de golpearlo. ¿No tienes hermanos así?

A pesar de que esas palabras no eran para lastimarlo (pues Hawke no tenía ni idea de su pasado), se sintió herido, por lo que cambiando su comportamiento a uno defensivo respondió molesto.

─A ti que te importa. Es más, te dije que no me siguieras así que si quieres ver salir el sol nuevamente, te sugiero que te quedes aquí y te largues a tu casa. No necesito la compañía de un mago.

Fenris esperó una reacción como la de su antiguo amo: que le atacara y castigara de manera agónica por hacerle frente, sin embargo el mago volvió a hacer gala de su rareza cuando se limitó a decir.

─Está bien… Si dije algo que te hiriera por…

El guerrero no quería escuchar nada más, no quería pensar que alguien era diferente a los magos que había conocido durante toda su vida, pues la esperanza era lo peor que podía pasarle a alguien como él, por lo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas, dejando atrás a Hawke que ni siquiera hizo intento alguno para alcanzarlo.

Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia del mago, se sintió avergonzado de su comportamiento, ya que éste ni siquiera sabía su condición actual. Soltando un suspiro decidió, por el bien de su extraño trabajo, intentar arreglar ese malentendido.

Tendría que explicar algunas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres hermanos caminaban por las calles de Alta Ciudad mientras dos de ellos atosigaban al que parecía más grande, lo que causaba en éste un enorme arrepentimiento sobre su decisión.

La noche anterior había herido a Fenris con algo de su estúpido monólogo, por lo que le pareció correcto ir hasta la mansión que ocupaba y disculparse; pero al sentirse inseguro (y a manera de que no metiera la pata de nuevo) le pidió a sus hermanos que lo acompañaran.

Bethany decía enérgicamente.

─Yo creo que deberías llevarle algún presente que le guste, como flores. Ésas jamás desentonan.

Carver con actitud pesimista y molesta, refutó intentando meter en sus hermanos algo de sentido común.

─Oh por supuesto, llévale flores al elfo que deja en el recibidor cadáveres, de seguro que los harán lucir más aceptables. Pero ignórenme como siempre lo hacen y sigan cuchicheando de cómo conquistar a alguien que de seguro le falta un tornillo. Además de que si nuestra madre supiera lo que estás intentando hacer, daría un grito en el cielo.

En serio, ¿por qué le había parecido una buena idea llevar a esos dos con él? Debió pedírselo a Varric o incluso Isabela.

Justo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la mansión del elfo, Hawke se detuvo y anunció a sus hermanos.

─Espérenme aquí. Si no salgo dentro de diez minutos y escuchan signos de pelea, entren y defiéndanme pero sin lastimar demasiado a Fenris. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron apoyando a su hermano, producía en Garret un poco más de confianza. Entró en la mansión lentamente (ya que todos en su grupo le habían otorgado las llaves de sus hogares en caso de necesitarlos y que le necesitaran), halló al guerrero bajando las escaleras, listo para salir.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Fenris se quedó congelado en uno de los escalones, viéndolo fijamente sin decir nada. Garret pensó que era una buena señal, pues no había intentado matarlo.

Rompiendo el silencio, Hawke preguntó amablemente.

─¿Vas a salir? ¿Quieres que venga en otro momento?

Dando vuelta y comenzando a subir, Fenris le confesó.

─En realidad iba a la casa de tu tío para buscarte, pero me has ahorrado la molestia de ir por ti. Ven, hay que sentarnos a hablar a un lugar más cómodo. Esta será una larga charla.

Un tanto perdido sobre lo que el guerrero quería hablar con él, lo siguió hasta su habitación, el único lugar que no tenía cadáveres y estaba medianamente decente, puesto que la mansión necesitaba de muchas reparaciones.

Sentándose en la mesa que tenía ahí, se vieron el uno al otro, sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación. Finalmente, Garret fue el que se disculpó.

─Lo siento por lo que hice la otra noche. Te molesté y esa no era mi intención para nada.

Negando levemente con su cabeza, Fenris explicó.

─De cierta manera es mi culpa por no contarte nada sobre mí, o al menos solamente te he dicho lo básico.

Corroborando la información del elfo, el mago respondió.

─Tu maestro se llamaba Danarius y pareciera que estaba haciendo experimentos con sus esclavos, por lo que te tatuó esas marcas en la piel con Lyrium y ahora gracias a ellas tienes todos esos poderes tan extraños.

Con una media sonrisa, Fenris continuó con su explicación.

─Así es, me alegra saber que me escuchaste en nuestro primer encuentro y no enfocaste toda tu atención en… otras partes de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso produjo otro efecto en mí, algo que me cambió para siempre.

Hawke enrojeció con el primer comentario del guerrero, ya que había pensado que había sido discreto, pero siguió escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

─Mis recuerdos se perdieron en cuanto fueron colocados mis tatuajes de Lyrium. Mi primer recuerdo es el dolor agónico al ser colocados. Mi familia, mi vida antes de la esclavitud, incluso mi nombre se perdieron ese día quedando completamente a voluntad de Danarius, llevándose cualquier deseo de escapar y siendo completamente dependiente de él. Así que no sé si tengo un hermano como Carver al que quiera golpear duramente o si solo fui un elfo más abandonado a su suerte.

Garret no sabía qué hacer con dicha información, por lo que solo atinó a disculparse nuevamente, pues ni siquiera era capaz de tocar su mano sin producir dolor en Fenris, puesto que cualquier persona con magia activaba de manera dolorosa los tatuajes.

─Lo lamento tanto. Lo único que puedo prometerte es que no permitiré que vuelvas con Danarius y crear muchos más recuerdos agradables para ti.

El elfo le vio con aprensión, tal vez pensando en las siguientes palabras que diría, lo cual provocó que el mago preparara varias respuestas a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, sin embargo, nunca esperó las siguientes palabras.

─Siento mucho haber sido muy duro contigo, pero los magos siempre han representado, para mi persona, que harían cualquier cosa por poder.

Queriendo tantear el terreno, Hawke preguntó.

─¿Incluyéndome a mí?

\---------------------------------------

El guerrero no sabía por qué se estaba abriendo tanto a ese hombre pero, por sobre todo, se estaba abriendo hacia un mago. Mas algo en su interior le incentivó a continuar con la charla.

─Puede que sienta lo mismo con la abominación, un poco de recelo con Bethany y Merrill, pero tú me confundes. No te comportas para nada como los magos a los que he tratado antes.

Fenris pudo ver a Garret verlo sin entender su punto, por lo que comenzó a explicar.

─Anders cometería cualquier locura para asegurarse de que los magos estén fuera de un círculo, Merrill y Berthany al ser apóstatas estoy casi seguro de que alguna vez se vieron tentadas por utilizar la magia de sangre, más por parte de Merrill que de Bethany, pero tú tienes un extraño sentido del deber que te impide hacer cualquiera de las anteriores. Tienes la oportunidad de tomar todo el poder que quieras pero lo rechazas. No encajas en ninguna de las imágenes de magos que tengo.

Por unos segundos, el elfo pensó que el hombre se ofendería, ya que uno de los mencionados era su hermana, pero a pesar de ello, respondió casi con naturalidad.

─Eso es porque soy el hijo mayor de un apóstata y de una mujer sin magia. Yo soy quien debió de poner el ejemplo a Bethany para que no cayera en la tentación de los demonios y que Carver no se sintiera desplazado solo por no tener magia alguna.

Se dedicó a observar, pensando si debía de aceptar tan extraña explicación, ya que encajaba perfectamente con la extrañeza del hombre, por lo que respondió.

─Entonces, ser el hijo mayor de dos hermanos tan diferentes entre sí te hizo volverte así. Eso es una extraña explicación, mas queda a la perfección contigo.

Hawke sonrió, proclamando una pequeña victoria contra los ideales del guerrero y sin saberlo, provocó que su corazón latiera de manera extraña, tan parecida a las veces que deseaba la aprobación de su amo durante su época de esclavo, lo cual no le gustó mucho.

No deseaba volver a sentir lo mismo por un mago pues, a pesar de que le disgustaba admitirlo, él llegó a amar a Danarius. Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo y fue torturado por la más mínima falta, además de probar por primera vez la libertad, ese sentimiento se transformó en odio y repudio.

A pesar de no desear nuevamente caer en el mismo sentimiento, se encontró diciendo las palabras antes de poder procesarlas.

─¿Deseas quedarte un poco más? Te invitaré de uno de los vinos que hay en la bodega, a manera de reconciliación.

Hawke asintió vigorosamente, olvidando por completo que había dejado a sus hermanos esperando afuera de la mansión, centrado únicamente en Fenris y tal vez en otra parte de su anatomía, como el vaivén de sus caderas para traer el vino.

Podía decirse que había tenido una pequeña victoria para conquistar el corazón del guerrero.

\---------------------------------------------

─Ya tardó demasiado, ¿no te parece?

Estaba harta de escuchar esa frase, pues Carver lo decía cada cinco minutos, aunque ella lo sintiera como cada segundo, por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, respondió.

─Nuestro hermano nos dio indicaciones precisas de entrar solamente si Fenris decidía atacar nada más verlo, pero no hemos escuchado sonido alguno por lo que debe estar bien.

Bethany esperó la réplica que vendría tras esa frase, pues sabía que su hermano siempre tenía que tener una, ya que le conocía desde el vientre. Por algo eran gemelos.

Su hermano no le decepcionó en cuando replicó con tono irónico.

─Por supuesto, deja que el desquiciado haga lo que quiera con Garret, es de total confianza. Pero al menos madre tendría una preocupación menos, pues uno de sus hijos magos ya no será buscado por la capilla.

A veces, a la maga le preocupaba ese tipo de comentarios por parte de su gemelo, puesto que parecía tener cierto resentimiento contra ella y su hermano mayor por tener magia, temía que en un futuro eso provocara que le llevara lejos de la familia.

Dejando de lado esa preocupación, se centró lo que en ese momento era de mayor importancia: su papel como ayudante para que Garret conquistara a Fenris. Con eso respondió.

─No es tan malo, Fenris es un poco más peculiar que los demás elfos con espada pero no tiene malas intenciones. Solo está herido por su pasado.

Carver negó con su cabeza, mientras decía.

─No entiendo por qué defiendes tan empedernidamente que ellos dos puedan estar juntos si sabes que él odia con todo su ser a los magos. ¿Ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en lo que hará si su relación con Garret no funciona? Les denunciará a la Capilla o peor.

Perdiendo completamente los estribos gritó.

─¡PORQUE POR UNA VEZ QUIERO QUE GARRET SEA EGOISTA! ¡Desde que murió padre, él se ha hecho cargo de la familia y dejó de vivir la suya para asegurar el bien de madre, el mío y sobre todo el tuyo! ¡Así que deja de lloriquear sobre cómo habrías hecho tú las cosas y ayúdalo por una jodida vez en tu vida para que sea feliz con alguien más!

Para asombro de Bethany, Carver apartó su mirada, no llegando a ver lo que había en ella y se alejó, quedó a una distancia prudente para no tener que hablar.

Tuvieron que pasar en ese incómodo silencio hasta media tarde, que fue cuando el mayor de los Hawke salió de la maltrecha mansión con una mirada de felicidad en su rostro y con olor a vino en su aliento.


	3. Chapter 3

La pirata veía al elfo sentado al lado de ella, no sabiendo si debía reír por la amistad que había ganado de él o debía sentirse halagada, pues los hombres (y una que otra mujer) le buscaban únicamente para pasar “un buen rato”. Un objeto que daba placer para después ser desechado.

No le molestaba ese pensamiento, es más, ella incentivaba que fuera así, pues se divertía y de paso no creaba conexión con nadie. Sin embargo, era algo refrescante tener personas como Fenris que de ella venían a buscar únicamente consejo.

Aunque su opinión no era la mejor en el asunto, por lo que intentó escucharlo en su monólogo extremadamente confuso.

─…Pero siento esa extraña atracción, a pesar de ser un mago. No sé qué hacer.

Un tanto apenada, se dio cuenta que se había perdido casi todo el discurso del guerrero por lo que utilizando su humor fuera de lugar, respondió.

─¿Has pensado en acostarte con él? Eso aclara muchas cosas.

El elfo le vio con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que Isabela se defendió.

─Oh vamos, como si no tuvieras tentación de hacer eso con Hawke. Además, siempre ayuda para saber si sus cuerpos con compatibles y poder compartir plenamente una vida con él.

Con un tono irritado, contestó de manera cortante.

─Creo que soy un idiota por venir hasta aquí para pedirte consejo. Pensé que por haber estado casada tendrías una muy buena idea, mas veo que me equivoqué.

Isabela resintió el comentario, Fenris golpeaba donde más dolía tanto con las palabras como físicamente; se ocultó rápidamente respondiendo.

─Sí, pero él murió hace tiempo y me dejó una hermosa embarcación que me hizo olvidarlo rápidamente. Sin embargo, no eres ningún virgen como para escandalizarte cuando hablamos de sexo, aunque claro, te falta entender el concepto de “consentimiento”, por lo que creo que de momento dejaremos eso de lado.

En cuanto el guerrero apartó la mirada de la pirata, supo que dio en un punto sensible, se sintió complacida y un poco arrepentida, mas se lo merecía.

Habían tenido esa charla en una invitación que le hizo al Ahorcado para conocerse mejor. Ambos estaban pasados de copas y a Fenris se le escapó esa información que, a pesar de su estado, Isabela recordó perfectamente y cómo poder olvidarla; tal parecía que el mago llegó a violarlo, lo que le causó cierta aversión al sexo y aún más al contacto con otras personas (aunque éstas no provocaran reacción a sus marcas).

Pobre de Hawke, tendría que combatir monstruos más terribles a comparación de la vida real. Estaba por disculparse cuando el otro residente del Ahorcado llegó a interrumpirles.

─Rivaini, ¿qué le estás haciendo a Broody? Ya de por sí él es así de triste, no necesita que le agregues más melancolía.

Sin entender muy bien su punto, vio hacia el rostro de Fenris que se había vuelto para ver al recién llegado, éste se mostraba triste por el recuerdo reciente. Está bien, se propasó, lo admitía, pero si no soportaba esa clase de comentarios, no debería ir por el mundo ofendiendo a las personas.

Varric se sentó en la silla disponible en la mesa, pidió un tarro de cerveza para después preguntar.

─¿Qué haces por aquí, Broody? Pensé que estarías ocupado rumiando tu mala suerte en algún rincón oscuro de tu mansión.

Antes de que el aludido pudiera proferir palabra alguna, Isabela se metió en la conversación.

─Viene aquí por consejo, no sabe qué hacer con Hawke. En el buen sentido de la palabra, claro está. No planea asesinarlo o al menos no en corto tiempo.

El guerrero le vio con mirada acusadora, ésta lo ignoró olímpicamente, tenía la esperanza de que el escritor pudiera ser de ayuda en este caso, pues ella era pésima.

Leyendo detrás de las intenciones de la mujer, el enano aportó.

─Así que por fin piensas hacer caso de los esfuerzos de Hawke para llamar tu atención. Sería un gran detalle de tu parte.

Pudiendo hablar por primera vez desde la llegada de Varric, Fenris respondió molesto.

─Yo nunca dije tal cosa. Simplemente no sé qué hacer ante todo lo que hace Hawke por mí. Es tan extraño que haga todo eso.

El escritor lo observó con mirada conocedora y opinó.

─Pero no te desagrada. Es simplemente que no estás acostumbrado a que alguien realice cosas lindas por ti porque eras un esclavo y era tu deber llevarlas a cabo. Que Hawke las realice sin la necesidad de estar a tu servicio te resulta desconocido.

El elfo hizo ademán de refutar lo que el escritor dijo, mas su boca no profirió sonido alguno, lo que dejó a ambos pícaros la respuesta para ayudar a Hawke en su travesía para conquistar el corazón del guerrero.

Con esa conclusión, Isabela aportó.

─En la vida fuera de la esclavitud, las personas hacen cosas lindas a las personas que les importan y eso no quiere decir que quieran algo a cambio de esa persona en cuestión. Es simple y llanamente que quieren hacerte sentirte especial.

Perplejo por esas palabras, Fenris preguntó lo que le confundía más.

─Pero es un mago. ¿No quiere atraerme para hacerse con mis tatuajes?

Isabela le vio tiernamente, como si estuviera ante un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer algo realmente lindo y con voz melosa contestó la duda del elfo.

─Oh cariño, los magos también son personas con sentimientos y no solamente tienen en mente el poder que puedan conseguir.

Apoyando a su compañera de trabajo, Varric comentó.

─Puede que los magos que conociste en Tevinter hayan sido los equivocados o al menos aquí los magos al ser tan reprimidos por la Capilla tienen una manera muy diferente de actuar. Tan solo intenta conocer mejor a uno, como por ejemplo Hawke, estoy seguro de que será paciente con todo lo que quieras saber sobre la magia aquí en el sur.

El guerrero vio a ambos pícaros por un largo tiempo, analizando la nueva información que le habían aportado. Finalmente anunció.

─Está bien, dejaré que Hawke se me acerque y le conoceré más a fondo. Tan solo sepan que si es tal y como yo pensaba serán los primeros a los que les arranque el corazón.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, tenían la suficiente confianza para saber que eso nunca pasaría. En cuanto terminó su bebida, salió del Ahorcado, dejó solos a Varric e Isabela, ésta última preguntó.

─¿Escuchaste lo que dije acerca de Fenris y su antiguo amo?

El enano se limitó a asentir, daba a conocer a la pirata exactamente la parte a la que se refería. Con eso, cuestionó.

─Y supongo que eso irá a parar a oídos de Hawke, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo traviesamente, el escritor respondió.

─Por supuesto que sí. Ese hombre necesita toda la información que podamos recabar de Broody. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de decirme con detalle toda la historia.

Actuando escandalizada, la pirata siguió el juego.

─¿Me estás pidiendo que traicione la confianza de Fenris? Eso es bajo incluso para ti, Varric… está bien, págame la bebida y haremos un trato.

Varric soltó una risa corta, sabía que la mujer se lo diría aun cuando no pagara nada. Sin embargo, soltó.

─Con tal de ayudar a Hawke, te compraría el Ahorcado entero para saber algo sobre Broody.

\-------------------------------------------

Fenris caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Baja Ciudad, pensando en lo que le habían dicho Isabela y Varric hace apenas unos momentos, ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Parecía todo tan idílico, como si el sur fuera un mundo completamente opuesto a la tierra que le vio nacer. Mas le parecía que esa diferencia era lógica, ya que los magos en este continente estaban en un Círculo, apartados del resto de la población y los vigilaban templarios.

Los magos fuera del Círculo eran un completo enigma, temía que fueran igual que los magos de Tevinter pero, tomando en cuenta las opiniones de esos dos, eran muy diferentes.

Finalmente, resolvió que conocería a Hawke más a fondo, aunque nunca bajaría su guardia. Solo por precaución.

En cuanto salió de su mente, se dio cuenta que había terminado en un callejón, en donde estaban asaltando a una mujer mayor. Ninguno de los involucrados notó su presencia, lo cual le dio oportunidad al guerrero de salir sin entrometerse en la situación.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, pudo reconocer a la mujer como Leandra Hawke, la madre de Garret, Bethany y Carver. Sabía que no podía dejarla sola, avanzó hasta los ladrones, tomó en el proceso su espada, diciendo.

─Será mejor que la dejen en paz, bastardos.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en él, unas llenas de escepticismo y otra llena de alivio. Uno de los ladrones, el líder supuso el elfo, llegó a su encuentro para amenazar.

─Será mejor que regreses de donde quiera que hayas salido, orejas puntiagudas. A menos claro que quieras morir.

Con una sonrisa cruel, el guerrero respondió.

─Es curioso, yo pensaba decirte lo mismo. Será mejor que desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que decida asesinarlos a todos.

Queriendo demostrar su fuerza, el hombre se abalanzó sobre Fenris quien lo recibió con el filo de la espada en su cuello, lo separó de la cabeza ante la vista asombrada de todos los presentes.

Sin inmutarse por la sangre que tenía vio al resto del grupo, encendiendo sus marcas de Lyrium retaba al resto de que intentaran hacer lo mismo; sin embargo, los ladrones huyeron despavoridos frente a ellos y dejaron atrás el cuerpo de su líder.

Volviendo a la normalidad, se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte en el suelo y sacó lo que supuso había arrebatado a la mujer: un anillo simple con un grabado dentro, el guerrero no supo lo que decía.

Viendo hacia la madre de Hawke, se acercó lentamente hacia ella pues su aspecto no era el más amigable y le tendió el anillo. Para su sorpresa, la mujer no mostró miedo, solo una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, lo tomó sin titubear.

Cumplió su buena obra del día, dio una simple inclinación de cabeza y se retiró pensando en la reacción de la mujer, llegó a una conclusión rápida en su cabeza:

La familia Hawke era extraña.


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre terminaba en situaciones poco convencionales. Se suponía que era una simple misión de recuperación (unas antiguas joyas familiares guardadas en una cueva en las Marcas Libres); mas todo se complicó cuando dicha cueva se había convertido en el nido de un dragón.

Varias veces, Varric se burlaba de su espectacular suerte, ya que a pesar de llevarlos a situaciones difíciles, siempre lograban salir vivos y con una recompensa que les daba qué comer durante varios días.

Tan solo esperaba que fuera de esas veces en las que salían victoriosos de la situación, sino ya podía verse acorralado por el esposo de Aveline (Wesley) y la Custodio de Merrill para hacerle pagar la pérdida de ambas en sus locas aventuras.

Volteó hacia ambas mujeres, vio que se las arreglaban para enfrentarse a la criatura, la guerrera golpeaba con su espada y bloqueaba los ataques con el escudo y la maga atacaba desde la distancia con potentes hechizos elementales, Isabela las seguía muy de cerca y se movía grácilmente entre ellas con sus dagas.

Hawke estaba cerca de ellas, golpeando de vez en cuando al dragón con el filo que tenía en un extremo su bastón, pero la mayoría de sus ataques eran mágicos. Cuando la criatura finalmente cayó junto a sus crías, todos respiraron más tranquilos.

Con precaución guardaron sus armas y se acercaron hacia donde estaba el cofre, la pícara se encargó de abrirlo. Una vez recuperadas las joyas, dieron media vuelta y emprendieron su viaje de regreso a Kirkwall. Merrill fue la que comenzara a hablar.

─Esas joyas son muy bonitas, me pregunto por qué sus dueños las dejaron aquí.

Con un tono firme pero maternal, Aveline respondió.

─Posiblemente para que nadie pudiera llevárselas. A veces los seres humanos escondemos las cosas valiosas para nosotros en lugares así para que nadie se las lleve.

Interviniendo con tono fastidiado, Isabela aportó.

─Dejando de lado el valor sentimental claro está. Esas cosas son muy caras e incluso podríamos hacernos ricos si no las devolvemos y decidimos venderla a algún mercader.

Tanto Aveline como Garret soltaron un “no” demasiado contundente, lo que hizo que la pirata se encogiera de hombros y comenzó una de las tan características peleas con la guerrera. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué demonios las traía juntas si siempre eran las mismas peleas.

Intentando romper la tensión, la elfa comentó.

─Últimamente Fenris está más receptivo a lo que le dices, ¿han llegado a algún acuerdo? 

Como si de una señal se tratara, ambas mujeres dejaron de pelear, fijaron toda su atención en lo que diría su líder. Hawke vio a las tres mujeres antes de contestar.

─En realidad sí, aunque no sé exactamente el motivo de ese cambio tan radical en él.

En los últimos días, Fenris aceptaba más su compañía, por no decir que de vez en cuando correspondía a los coqueteos que hacía, aunque después de hacerlo cambiaba súbitamente el tema de conversación, demasiado avergonzado por lo que hizo.

Sin mucha sorpresa, pudo ver a Isabela reírse mientras decía con una voz llena de orgullo.

─Es mi culpa, bueno, mía y de Varric. Le aclaramos muchas dudas del sur y le llenamos de confianza para que no se sintiera tan amenazado por ti.

Alzando una ceja, esperó a que la pícara continuara con su explicación, ya que la información que el escritor le consiguió debía de venir de alguna parte. Ante la mirada de Garret, finalmente confesó.

─Está bien, también le hablé a Varric sobre Fenris a cambio de una bebida y antes de que preguntes, no, él no tiene ni idea de que sabes eso.

Pronto, la conciencia del grupo hablo de manera desaprobatoria.

─No puedo creer que hayas traicionado la confianza de Fenris así de fácil. Pero, ¿qué puedo esperar de una mujer fácil? Hawke, sé que estabas desesperado por saber más sobre él, sin embargo, ésta no es la manera de hacerlo.

Defendiendo su causa, el mago aclaró rápidamente.

─Yo nunca les pedí que hicieran eso. Es más, si lo hubiera sabido antes, les habría prohibido que lo llevaran a cabo, mas parece que a todo el mundo le gusta intervenir en mi relación con él, incluso mi madre.

Todas las presentes le vieron asombradas, exceptuando Merrill ya que sabía lo que había pasado por presenciar toda la escena entre el guerrero y su madre, fue ella quien escoltara a su madre hasta la casa de su tío.

Aunque en realidad fue al revés porque la maga se perdió en el proceso y su madre tuvo que tomar el control de la situación, sin mayor repercusión en el asunto.

En cuanto llegó a la casa les contó todo lo ocurrido y quedó completamente asombrada por el elfo. Tanto él como sus hermanos supieron de quién se trataba, puesto que solamente había un solo elfo en la ciudad que quedaba con tan extraña descripción, Bethany le explicó quién era, incluyendo la atracción de Hawke por él.

A partir de ese momento, su madre se había hecho cómplice de su hermana y hacía cualquier cosa para mandarlo a la casa del guerrero (cocinaba postres, le daba flores e incluso llegó tan lejos como para arreglar algo de ropa para él).

Regresando de sus recuerdos vio hacia las presentes, las cuales tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros; sin embargo, la única en opinar fue Merrill.

─A pesar de ser tan huraño con nosotros, puede llegar a ser una muy buena persona. Si tan solo se interesara más sobre los dalishianos y lo que tienen por enseñarle tal vez consideraría presentarlo a la custodio. Nos hacen falta guerreros en el grupo.

Rápidamente, Aveline le resaltó lo obvio.

─Merrill, se supone que estamos intentando que esté con Hawke, no darle una oportunidad para huir de él. Además, a él le desagrada completamente el grupo, por lo cual dudo muchísimo que alguna vez se una a uno.

Garret no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de la guerrera, pues parecía una madre regañando a su hija. Volviendo su atención hacia su camino, descubrió con sorpresa que estaban entrando en la ciudad, donde les esperaba la persona que les contrató.

Aliviado de terminar aquella conversación centrada en él, se acercó hasta la persona, esperando tener una buena recompensa por su trabajo y llevar un poco más de dinero a la casa.

A veces él podía soñar.

\------------------------------------------

Carver buscaba a su hermano mayor, mientras se preguntaba cómo es que terminó en esa situación. Pensó que en el momento en que Garret les dejó en la casa de su tío para cuidar a su madre y al antes mencionado tendría un día libre para poder practicar un poco con su espada y darle un poco de mantenimiento.

Mas todos sus planes se fueron por la borda cuando su madre le vio y al observar que «no estaba haciendo nada» decidió que sería una buena idea utilizarlo como recadero e hizo que llevara unos pastelitos recién horneados a su hermano para que éste se los llevara al arisco elfo.

Soltó un bufido molesto después de preguntar por décima vez en uno de los puestos que su hermano solía frecuentar y tuvo otra negativa como resultado, estaba realmente tentado a tirar los pastelillos en algún callejón para que algún pobre diablo se los comiera.

Se le ocurrió una nueva idea: se encaminó hacia el Ahorcado, pensaba encontrarle ahí o dejarlos con el molesto enano para que fuera él quien se los entregara.

El guerrero comenzaba a cansarse del trato que su familia le daba, pues él era el único que no tenía magia (además de su madre por supuesto) por lo que siempre era dejado de lado en todo lo que incluyera a sus hermanos. Todavía recordaba con cierto rencor los momentos en los que se tenía que quedar en casa mientras su padre se llevaba a Bethany y Garret al bosque para enseñarles a dominar la magia.

Ni un solo momento volteó la vista atrás para ver el rostro de su hijo más pequeño, el cual siempre se llenaba de lágrimas por esa preferencia a sus hermanos con magia a su inútil hijo normal.

Regresó al presente en cuanto estuvo en la puerta del Ahorcado, de peor humor de cuando salió de la casa esperando que su hermano estuviera ahí, si no, los pobres pastelillos terminarían en cualquier parte que a él le pareciera conveniente.

En cuanto enfocó su vista en el pequeño grupo de mujeres y su hermano que conversaban animadamente en una de las mesas, se acercó rápidamente y prácticamente dejó caer la caja sobre la mesa, mientras decía.

─Son de madre, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con ellas. Y la próxima vez procura no utilizarme como tu mensajero personal para esto, tengo muchas más cosas por hacer en casa.

No se quedó para escuchar el regaño de Aveline, la sorpresa de Merrill y el comentario mordaz de Isabela, ni siquiera para comprobar si su hermano había tomado a bien la manera en la que entregó el pedido, simplemente caminó por donde había llegado.

Justo en la puerta se topó con Fenris, el que había iniciado con todas esas locas ideas de su familia para que se uniera a ella. Estaba tan molesto que olvidó por completo que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser y lo empujó fuera de su camino.

En el momento en que el otro guerrero le tomó del brazo de manera brusca y le estampó contra la pared del bar, recordó el motivo por el que no quería que su hermano se relacionara con él.

Comenzó a pelear contra el agarre, pero el contrario retorció su brazo a una posición dolorosa, impedía cualquier movimiento para escapar del agarre del elfo.

A su espalda, escuchó la voz de su hermano abogando por él.

─Fenris, suelta a Carver. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que él siempre está de mal humor y seguramente gracias a ello olvidó que con ciertas personas no debe de meterse. Por favor, a pesar de que es un idiota, sigue siendo mi hermano.

Cuando el menor de los Hawke pensó que perdería su brazo, el elfo le susurró en su oído.

─Tienes suerte de que tu hermano esté aquí para proteger tu trasero. Más te vale que no vuelva a suceder, si no, no dudaré en cortar tu brazo.

Al terminar le soltó y le dio un empujón; terminó en el suelo humillado ante la vista de todos los presentes en el bar. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba salió del lugar, pensando amargamente que su hermano debía estar loco si deseaba algo con Fenris.

Aseguraba su perdición y la de su familia.


	5. Chapter 5

El mago veía al guerrero dormir en la mesa, reflexionaba lo que acababa de pasar. Todo había comenzado cuando fue a la mansión del mencionado, tenía entre sus manos un enorme abrigo que su madre aseguraba le quedaría a la perfección a Fenris, aunque Garret sospechaba que le quedaría enorme.

Se debatía interiormente lo que haría con la prenda, hasta que llegó a la habitación principal de la casa, en donde se topó con una escena desconcertante y un tanto alarmante.

La mesa estaba abarrotada de botellas de vino vacías (seguramente pertenecientes a la bodega que había dejado atrás Danarius) mientras que Fenris estaba sentado en la silla, terminando de beber otra botella y al observar detenidamente su rostro, comprobó que estaba completamente ebrio.

Pronto pudo corroborar su estado en cuanto volcó su atención en él y su cabeza no pudo sostenerse en su lugar. Comenzó a hablarle sobre algo de la botella, diciendo que era por una ocasión especial.

Discretamente el mago le apartó la botella, notó que estaba vacía mientras distrayendo al elfo ebrio, le preguntó lo que festejaba. Tal vez debido al exceso de alcohol, el guerrero contestó tranquilamente, e incluso feliz, que era el aniversario de su escape de la esclavitud.

Estaba por regañarlo por festejar de esa manera cuando Fenris ofreció contarle la historia. Pronto, su moral y su curiosidad comenzaron a pelear dentro de él pues la moral insistía en que el guerrero no lo decía en serio, que era el alcohol hablando; la curiosidad le instaba a que aprovechara el momento, puesto que el elfo nunca habla de sí mismo y que ese era el momento ideal para saber más.

Dejando que la curiosidad ganara, además de aprovechar para coquetear un poco, le respondió que cualquier cosa que quisiera hablar con él escucharía atentamente.

Fenris correspondió la frase de coqueteo, pero pronto recordó que debía hablar acerca de su escape, por lo que comenzó. Explicó sobre la guerra que mantenía el Imperio de Tevinter y los Qunari, sobre todo en Seheron, donde tanto Danarius como él quedaron atrapados en el fuego cruzado a bordo de un barco.

Cuando evacuaron a todos los pasajeros, no hubo lugar para los esclavos, por lo que fue dejado atrás y herido de gravedad. Fue encontrado por un grupo de personas llamadas los guerreros de la bruma, los cuales lo curaron y cuidaron hasta considerarlo uno de ellos.

Cuando Danarius llegó para llevárselo, le ordenó asesinar a todos los presentes, lo cual hizo sin titubear. En el momento que vio los cuerpos le asaltó la culpa, por lo que aprovechando que su maestro había sido herido, huyó de la escena y nunca volvió la vista atrás.

Hawke sabía que no podía juzgarlo, pues Fenris era solamente el que sabía de su situación en ese momento, por lo que agradeció que le contara una historia así, ya que no debía ser fácil hablar de ello, lo cual respondió con una contestación torpe de una ofrenda de amistad.

A pesar de que deseaba dejar pasar más tiempo antes de confesárselo, decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para aclarar que deseaba algo más que la amistad con él. Esperó el rechazo, pero el guerrero le confesó su atracción hacia su persona y cómo era diferente a otros magos.

Quiso dar un paso más, sin embargo Fenris se quedó dormido por el exceso de alcohol, lo que dejó al mago confundido sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación, así fue cómo llegó a su situación actual.

Tenía la esperanza que una vez se recuperara de su borrachera el elfo no recordara absolutamente nada de su conversación, pero algo de eso le molestaba bastante. Reconocía que tenía mucha más paciencia que cualquiera de sus hermanos, mas tenía un límite.

Había estado trabajando por un tiempo en la atención del guerrero, para que poco a poco se abriera ante él. Sentía que hizo un gran avance en ese día y que lo olvidara para volver al mismo punto muerto le desesperaba.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, dejó de lado todos esos pensamientos, decidido a que la suerte una vez más hiciera su magia, puesto que él tenía mucha de esa.

Vio hacia Fenris, resolvió que no podía dormir en esa posición ya que su espalda se sentiría enormemente, por lo que lo levantó en sus brazos sin mucho trabajo (a causa de la constitución de los elfos) y lo dejó en la cama, lo cubrió con el abrigo que había quedado olvidado en el pasillo de la mansión en cuanto le vio en ese estado.

Se aseguró de que el guerrero tuviera a la mano todo lo que necesitara una vez que despertara y salió de la casa; sabía que sería contraproducente que se quedara ahí, porque conociendo a Fenris se sentiría incómodo que alguien fuera testigo de su debilidad.

Salió de la mansión lo más discretamente que pudo, feliz de al menos ver una nueva faceta del elfo que no fuera arisca, teniendo en mente que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

En cuanto llegara a su hogar, debía agradecer a su madre de que le hiciera ir. Tal vez en el camino podía toparse con algo para darle como muestra de agradecimiento.

\----------------------------------------------

Fenris se despertó en su cama con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida, además de un sabor en su boca desagradable que le provocó varias arcadas involuntarias. Afortunadamente pudo controlar sus náuseas para buscar en los alrededores cualquier cosa que pudiera quitar el mal sabor.

Abriendo sus ojos pudo ver que al lado de su cama, justo en el mismo sitio donde dejaba su espada por si algún esclavista se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de atacarlo mientras dormía, había una jarra de agua.

Levantándose cuidadosamente para evitar que el dolor de cabeza se acentuara, tomó rápidamente la jarra y la bebió ávidamente, quitó así el mal sabor que tenía, además de despejar un poco su mente.

Primero vio por todo su cuarto, para encontrar cualquier pista del autor de la jarra de agua. Su vista se detuvo en la mesa, donde reposaban varias botellas de vino vacías, lo cual provocó que soltara una pequeña maldición.

Recordó que se sentía bastante triste por ser el aniversario de su huida, por la manera en cómo lo hizo, así que en un intento de afrontar la situación había bebido todos los vinos que la bodega de la mansión contenía, olvidó que el vino era más concentrado en alcohol que la cerveza; se había embriagado con mucha facilidad.

Dejó de lado ese recuerdo ( con la vana promesa de que no volvería a tomar de esa manera en su vida), siguió escaneando el resto de su habitación, encontró justo en sus hombros que no era su cobija lo que le cubría, sino un abrigo bastante caliente.

Fue entonces que a su memoria llegó la imagen de que no había estado solo: Garret Hawke le observó en ese estado e incluso se quedó con él un tiempo, en el cual él estuvo hablando de ese evento en particular que tanto deseaba olvidar, sumado todos los sentimientos que procuró ocultar muy bien para no salir lastimado.

Soltó una maldición en Treve, sintiéndose completamente estúpido por embriagarse de esa manera y soltar más de lo que debía, otra vez. Se juró que no lo volvería a hacer cuando le contó todo a Isabela, pero tal parecía que no aprendía la lección.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, sintiéndose peor que cuando despertó con la resaca. Ahora que el mago sabía de sus sentimientos, temía que éste se volviera más audaz con sus intentos por coquetearle.

Aunque debía admitir que a partir de la conversación con Varric e Isabela, había comenzado a acercarse un poco más a Hawke, e incluso ya respondía a los coqueteos constantes que lanzaba hacia él.

Su relación con Garret se hacía cada vez más cercana; sin embargo, contrario a todas sus creencias no se encontró incómodo o amenazado con eso, pues el hombre se comportaba tan amablemente con alguien a quien se supone se debía considerar inferior.

Por no decir que estaba de muy buen ver y no le molestaría para nada que intentara dar un paso más atrevido a su relación, ya que ahora sabía sus sentimientos…

Ante el último pensamiento, Fenris sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, la cual dolió ante el movimiento, lo cual agradeció el elfo, puesto que necesitaba sacarse eso último de la cabeza.

Tal parecía que pasar mucho tiempo con la pirata le había producido pensamientos tan pervertidos o tal vez el efecto del alcohol que no se disipaba del todo en su cuerpo.

Alejó cualquier pensamiento que pudiera surgir relacionado a Hawke (o lo que deseaba hacer con él en esa misma habitación) e intentó dormir, con la esperanza de que una vez que despertara su mente volviera a la normalidad y tratar de la misma manera al mago cuando lo viera.

Si tan solo su corazón pudiera escuchar eso y dejar de latir tan rápido cada vez que Hawke está presente.

\--------------------------------------

No sabía con certeza lo que estaba pasando, o había pasado, entre esos dos; Broody veía a todos los presentes menos a Hawke y Hawke no paraba de mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, provocaba en el elfo un sonrojo apenas perceptible en sus mejillas.

A modo de broma, además de querer saber más, Varric preguntó.

─Ustedes dos se ven muy sospechosos. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?

Para su diversión, el guerrero le lanzó dagas con los ojos, mientras que el mago se limitaba a rascarse la nuca, tal vez pensado cuál sería la mejor manera de responder a esa pregunta.

Era tan divertido que casi olvida que no estaban ellos tres solos, pues Anders intervino en la conversación.

─Varric, no creo que éste sea el momento más adecuado para preguntar eso, sobre todo porque Fenris es demasiado mezquino como para tener una conversación civilizada.

El escritor suspiró ante el recordatorio, pues estaban haciendo un trabajo protegiendo la mercancía de un mercader para ser embarcado. Aunque por lo discreto de todo el asunto supuso que no era algo legal, pero mientras pagaran él haría oídos sordos sobre el contenido.

Lo que en verdad temía era la reacción que en ese momento tendría Broody, pues Blondie no era su persona favorita, por no decir que se llevaban peor que un Mabari y un gato.

Como si hubiera hecho una profecía al desastre, el elfo respondió.

─Puedo ser mezquino, pero al menos tengo mucha más sentido común de lo que tú podrías llegar a tener en toda tu vida, abominación.

Ignoró la pelea que había comenzado (por lo general nunca llegaba a mayores gracias a la presencia de Hawke) y continuó su conversación con el líder de su grupo.

─¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos?

Con una sonrisa, Hawke respondió.

─Creo que he dado un paso muy importante con Fenris y antes de que preguntes y lo divulgues por ahí, no nos acostamos.

Soltado un falso suspiro de molestia, comentó.

─Está bien, decepcionaré a mis fans de la taberna en cuando les cuente eso, pero al menos puedo adornarlo un poco… ¿Qué te parece si meto en la historia a toda una manada de osos?

Soltando una risotada, el mago respondió.

─Solamente haz que parezca heroico y no recriminaré nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris estaba en el Ahorcado, viendo cómo jugaban a Gracia Perversa ya que él se había retirado mientras todavía tuviera dignidad y conversaba amenamente con Aveline.

Sólo quedaban Isabela, Varric y Merril; esta última a causa de que tanto el enano como la pirata habían sido muy misericordiosos con la maga al ser demasiado ingenua para jugar.

Sin embargo, su atención no estaba ni en el juego o en la conversación con la guerrera sino en Hawke, el cual conversaba con Bethany y Anders sobre técnicas de hechizos que podrían utilizar durante el combate.

Pensó que estaba siendo discreto hasta que Aveline llamó su atención.

─Si no vas a prestar atención de lo que te estoy diciendo, al menos tenme el respeto suficiente para decírmelo.

Sintiéndose culpable se disculpó con la mujer, pues a diferencia de Isabela, sentía mucho más respeto por ella, además de compañerismo por portar una espada en combate.

─Lo lamento, simplemente he estado un poco… distraído.

Aveline frunció el ceño sin entender lo que captaba su atención, viró hacia la dirección en la que hace algunos segundos estaba la mirada del elfo. Al notar de lo que se trataba, comentó.

─Últimamente le has estado correspondiendo a sus cortejos, lo cual quiere decir que te gusta.

Quiso negar esa afirmación tan directa, pero sentía que con ella podía decir la verdad, por lo que respondió.

─Sí… pero algo me sigue deteniendo.

La guerrera vio hacia su compañero analizando las palabras que diría, provocó en Fenris un dejo de irritación, ya que todo el mundo pareciera tener algo que decir ante lo que sentía por Hawke, todas a favor de él.

Mas Aveline le sorprendió con su respuesta.

─Ya sé que es difícil adaptarse a nuevos conceptos aquí en el sur, pero si te sientes así de indeciso, lo mejor sería que le dijeras a Hawke, al menos para que no se haga ilusiones.

Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie le estuviera escuchando, se sinceró con Aveline.

─Es extraño: una parte de mí no le molesta y desea que él lo siga haciendo, pero la otra está aterrada, impidiéndome avanzar con él. La única vez que pude hablar sobre mis sentimientos por Hawke fue cuando estaba muy ebrio como para escuchar esa voz miedosa.

La guerrera cambió su rostro a uno más amigable, entendía a lo que el elfo se refería. Después de analizar un poco su respuesta, comentó.

─Sabes, yo también me sentía igual de insegura cuando conocí a Wesley. Había tantos inconvenientes en mi cabeza, como que él era un Templario y su vocación a la Capilla estaría sobre mí o lo que pensaría mi padre al saber que no me casaba con un Gentilhombre tal y como él lo había soñado; me di cuenta que si seguía haciendo caso a las inseguridades que plagaban mi cabeza, nunca podría ser feliz y tendría muchos arrepentimientos.

Al terminar su narración, tomó la mano de Fenris fuertemente mientras decía con toda seguridad.

─Deja tus miedos de esclavitud a un lado y vive la vida plenamente, sino Danarius habrá ganado y demostrará que tiene más poder en ti de lo que realmente tiene. Vive libre, a pesar de que esto te hiera. Porque una parte de la vida consiste en eso y la otra mitad te levantas nuevamente y lo vuelves a intentar. Supera tus miedos.

El guerrero observó a su compañera, casi como si le hubiera mostrado la respuesta de la existencia misma. Asintió confiado, sabiendo lo que debía de hacer a continuación, aunque sin tanta audiencia.

Sabiendo lo que debía de hacer se levantó de su asiento, anunciando mudamente su retirada del lugar y tuvo el efecto que deseaba: en cuanto Hawke se dio cuenta se levantó de su asiento, despidiéndose rápidamente de Anders y Bethany para salir detrás de él.

En cuanto ambos salieron las miradas de todo el grupo se posaron en Aveline, intentando descifrar lo que había pasado entre ambos.

Finalmente, Varric fue el valiente para preguntar.

─¿Qué le has dicho?

Con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, contestó modesta.

─Realmente nada. Solo le hice ver lo que él deseaba realmente.

\------------------------------------------------

Garret seguía a Fenris perdido de lo que debía decir, pues el elfo había salido muy precipitadamente del Ahorcado, le hacía pensar que estaba molesto; pero al ver su rostro lleno de determinación descartó completamente esa idea.

Justo cuando había decidido quedarse callado el resto del camino, el elfo comentó.

─Lo que pasó el otro día, en la mansión… recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó, pero no te preocupes, no te recrimino nada. Es más, creo que debería disculparme contigo, por encontrarme en ese estado.

Hawke no pudo ocultar la emoción al saber que Fenris recordaba lo que había pasado en la mansión, sin embargo, controló sus sentimientos, no sabía lo que en realidad quería el guerrero comenzando esa conversación; como no quería leer mal las intenciones del contrario, tanteó el terreno.

─Es comprensible que lo hicieras, después de todo, no debe ser fácil tener esa clase de recuerdos. Además siempre te he visto ebrio cada vez que Varric hace los concursos de bebida en la taberna. No es algo nuevo para mí.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio reflexivo, tal vez planeando las siguientes palabras con cuidado. Fenris fue el que rompió el silencio con unas palabras tan reveladoras que podrían cambiar la forma en la que ambos se veían.

─Recuerdo todo lo que te dije ese día, y es la verdad. Yo quisiera explorar un poco ese extraño sentimiento que hay entre nosotros.

El mago detuvo su andar, sintiendo que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho. Debía ser un sueño provocado por comer demasiado antes de dormir o incluso por el golpe de alguna criatura.

Si era cualquiera de las dos, esperaba que su madre o Anders no le despertaran tan rápido. Estaba disfrutando de ese sueño.

Fenris le vio con rostro confuso por su silencio y pensando en una posible explicación para eso, preguntó.

─¿He estado leyendo mal las señales o estás demasiado incrédulo por lo que te estoy pidiendo?

Dándose un discreto pellizco en el brazo para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño, respondió rápidamente.

─Bueno, he de admitir que me has tomado desprevenido. Y si soy sincero, creo que también estoy algo incrédulo, tú sabes, el que tengas cierta aversión por los magos…

El guerrero soltó un suspiro, mientras se disculpaba.

─Lo siento mucho, pero es algo que ha nacido desde que tengo memoria, por lo que te pido que me tengas paciencia en esto.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hawke tranquilizó al elfo.

─No te preocupes, tengo toda una vida para que puedas superar eso. Tú eres el que llevara la rapidez con la que progresemos y prometo no presionarte.

Ante esas palabras Fenris le vio analíticamente, hizo pensar a Garret que tal vez había hablado de más. Confirmando sus sospechas, el guerrero monologó.

─¿Tú sabes lo que pasó con…? ¡Isabela! Sabía que no me podía fiar de ella. Ella y el maldito enano tienen bocas demasiado grandes como para mantenerlas cerradas… tal vez si les golpeo hasta que pierdan el sentido…

Cortando todos los pensamientos homicidas del elfo, el mago interrumpió.

─Lamento mucho eso, de verdad hubiera preferido enterarme de otra manera en vez de ellos, pero por el momento eso no es importante. En verdad a mí no me molesta y créeme que si no lo deseas no hablaré jamás de eso.

Fenris no lucía para nada convencido, expresándose con palabras.

─Ni creas que con esas lindas palabras harás que les perdone tan fácilmente. En cuanto los vuelva a ver, sabrán por qué no deben de meterse conmigo.

Intentando hacer una reparación de daños, Hawke intermedió.

─Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero golpearlos no es la respuesta. Por supuesto no saldrán impunes de esto.

El mago pensó por unos segundos que tendría que insistir en el asunto, pero en cuanto la mirada del elfo se relajó, pudo comprobar que había salvado a sus amigos, aunque tendría que pensar en el castigo que les impondría para que fuera justo, sin excederse demasiado.

Su mente cavilaba en esos pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando habían llegado a la mansión del guerrero. Estaba por despedirle, mas el otro le vio fijamente, como si debatiera lo que debía de hacer a continuación.

Llegando a la conclusión del dilema de Fenris, Hawke tranquilizó rápidamente.

─No es necesario que hagamos algo diferente a lo que hacíamos antes. Puedes despedirme normalmente en la puerta y seré feliz con eso.

El elfo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, tal vez agradeciendo internamente que Garret fuera paciente con él; sin embargo, para su total asombro, se lanzó hacia él y unió de manera brusca sus labios sin llegar a ser doloroso.

Casi en el instante en que sus labios se tocaron, pudo sentir a su corazón latir desbocado, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo sentía como si le estuvieran atacando con algún hechizo de fuego, ya que todo su cuerpo se encendió con ese simple beso o tal vez era el efecto el Lyrium en su cuerpo, puesto que las marcas del otro se habían encendido violentamente.

Por su cabeza pasó la idea de romper la promesa hecha hace algunos momentos atrás, mas la cordura se hizo presente y lentamente se separó del guerrero, el cual lucía un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas.

Antes de que Garret pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Fenris simplemente se despidió.

─Nos vemos mañana.

Sin dar oportunidad de nada más al mago, el elfo se adentró a su mansión, dejándole con una sonrisa que abarcaba toda su cara y la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

Sintiéndose completamente feliz por todo lo acontecido, dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa de su tío, esperando que el frío de la noche le ayudara a bajar un poco su sonrisa y hacer regresar un poco de coordinación a su cuerpo.

En cuanto entró y se topó con la sonrisa cómplice de su hermana y madre, supo que había fallado, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Él era feliz en ese momento.


	7. Chapter 7

Varric estaba observando a Hawke, quien supuestamente deseaba hablar con él; sin embargo, parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras lucía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Sospechando la razón de ésta con la salida estrepitosa de Broody y las palabras enigmáticas de Aveline, el escritor se aventuró.

─Las cosas han ido bien últimamente, si es que tu rostro no miente.

Recordando la presencia del enano, el mago enfocó su atención en él y sin quitar su sonrisa respondió.

─No diré nada incriminatorio, solo que estamos dándonos una oportunidad, para ver si funciona.

Sintiéndose alegre de que al final su amigo pudiera encontrar lo que estaba buscando, felicitó.

─Eres un buen hombre, Hawke. Dudo mucho que quiera separarse de ti una vez que ustedes dos convivan un poco más. Créeme, yo sé de lo que hablo.

El hombre dio una simple inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento; el enano aprovechó para preguntar.

─Pero no creo que ese sea el motivo por el que me pediste vernos, ¿verdad?

Como si las palabras de Varric le hubieran recordado un tema importante, respondió casi de inmediato.

─En realidad tienes razón. Digamos que durante nuestra charla se escaparon cierta participación de nuestra charla de tú sabes qué y se siente algo traicionado por ti y por Isabela.

Pronto, el buen humor del escritor se esfumó en cuanto Garret soltó esas palabras que, a pesar de no ser realmente amenazantes, guardaban un gran significado detrás, puesto que el elfo solía ser muy rencoroso.

Pero conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que no dejaría que les hiciera algo, al menos que no les asesinara en el acto, por lo que, tanteando el terreno preguntó con temor en su voz.

─¿Debo de esperar algún ataque homicida de su parte o se contentará simplemente con darme una paliza?

Entendiendo el nerviosismo del enano, Hawke le tranquilizó.

─Ninguna de las dos, logré convencerlo para que no te hiciera nada a cambio de que yo escogiera la mejor forma de castigar a ambos.

Varric soltó el aliento (sin saber que realmente lo estaba reteniendo) y con más tranquilidad bromeó.

─Entonces no debo de preocuparme por nada en este momento, a menos claro de que decidas ser muy cruel conmigo y Rivaini.

Un tanto apenado por lo que le diría a continuación al escritor, decidió soltarlo lentamente.

─Aun así tendrá que ser algo con lo que él se sienta cómodo o justo, por lo que no te puedo prometer gran cosa.

Desestimando lo dicho por Hawke el enano, como buen embaucador, comenzó con su charla de convencimiento.

─Pero realmente podemos fingir que nos diste el castigo y que estamos realmente arrepentidos por ello, pero él nunca se tiene que enterar que dicho castigo jamás fue realizado. Si lo piensas bien, es conveniente tanto para ti como para Rivaini y yo, pues tú no tendrías que pasar horas tediosas supervisándonos y nosotros quedamos libres y sin un elfo asesino a nuestras espaldas.

El mago sonrió ante las palabras de Varric, haciéndole pensar que la idea le había agradado, sin embargo, todo eso fue desechado cuando éste le respondió.

─Lo siento Varric, no puedo hacer eso. Si llegara a descubrir que fue todo un engaño, entonces estaría más que furioso con ustedes, lo estaría conmigo y créeme que no queremos que llegue a ese punto porque nadie podría detenerlo.

El escritor lo vio de manera conocedora, sabía muy bien cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Garret y se las hizo saber de manera molesta.

─Y por supuesto, como no quieres perder la oportunidad de estar junto a Broody entonces sacrificarás a tu mejor amigo para mantenerlo feliz y accesible. Aunque dudo mucho que él llegue a mostrar una pizca de felicidad, pero mi punto se entiende.

Hawke soltó una risa apenada, confirmando el punto del pícaro. Intentando calmar el mal humor de su amigo, aseguró.

─No será tan malo, te lo prometo.

Mostrando que la situación realmente no le molestaba, Varric tranquilizó.

─Está bien, te entiendo. Ahora dime, ¿cuál va a ser nuestro castigo?

Más tranquilo, Garret le contó calmadamente.

─No tendrán que beber nada con alcohol durante una semana al menos. ¿Es lo suficientemente justo para ustedes?

Varric vio sus posibilidades, pensando que al menos eso sería mucho mejor que morir a manos de Broody, por lo que asintió.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

\----------------------------------------------

Fenris tenía un debate interno. Puede que haya aceptado sus sentimientos por el mago (lo cual ya era todo un logro en sí a pesar de sus prejuicios) pero eso era realmente harina de otro costal.

Estar en la casa del tío de Hawke para buscarlo y toparse a su madre nuevamente no era tarea fácil, puesto que la situación era diferente; ya no era un simple amigo de su hijo, sino su pareja o al menos es lo que creía que habían empezado.

Quitando todas esas dudas que no eran propias de él, apartó todas esas ideas tan tontas y tocó la puerta, con la esperanza de que Garret fuera el que respondiera; sin embargo, en su lugar fue su tío Gamlen.

Antes de proferir cualquier palabra, el hombre con su característico mal humor le dijo entre dientes.

─Mi sobrino no está, así que lárgate, orejas puntiagudas.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa para defenderse cerró la puerta, lo que causó que su tan intrínseca furia comenzara a arder dentro de él. Antes de poder plantearse derribar la puerta, una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado.

─Gamlen, ¿quién era?

Con el mismo tono que había utilizado con él, respondió.

─Es uno de los delincuentes que suele frecuentar tu hijo, el que tiene todos esos tatuajes raros, pero ya le dije que Garret no está.

Por unos segundos, Fenris no pudo escuchar la discusión de ambos hermanos, ya que habían bajado considerablemente la voz o porque ambos se habían callado. Tiempo después, cuando planeaba regresar en otro momento, la puerta se abrió y se mostró el rostro amable de Leandra Hawke.

Rápidamente, ella se disculpó.

─Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Gamlen, ya sabes que en estos días no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar por ahí.

Desde el fondo de la casa se pudo escuchar un ligero gruñido de desaprobación, que ignoró su hermana para continuar.

─Como ya ha dicho, Garret no está en estos momentos, pero, si gustas, puedes esperarlo mientras regresa dentro de la casa.

Sintiendo que dicho ofrecimiento estaba fuera de lo que estaba acostumbrado, intentó declinar la oferta amablemente.

─Muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestarla con mi presencia en su hogar.

Leandra negó con la cabeza mientras añadía.

─No lo es y mucho menos cuando fuiste tú quien me ayudó aquella vez para recuperar mi anillo de matrimonio.

El guerrero quiso negar esas palabras, mas la mujer tomó amablemente su mano y lo dirigió dentro de su morada, no tenía más opción que seguirla. Después de todo, ¿qué podría pasar?

\-------------------------------------------------

Leandra contaba animadamente una de las tantas historias de infancia de Garret al joven elfo sentado a su lado, el cual la escuchaba atentamente, como si tratara de una historia épica, confirmaba el interés que tenía por su hijo.

Desde la muerte de su marido, su hijo mayor se había hecho cargo del resto de su familia, lo cual hizo que madurara mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado y dejó de lado su propia vida para atender sus necesidades.

Tenía la pequeña esperanza que el elfo a su lado le ayudara nuevamente a retomar su vida para que pudiera vivir su juventud plenamente.

─…y terminó todo lleno de lodo. Recuerdo a Malcolm teniendo que limpiar todo el estropicio que hizo en el granero. Le tomó toda una semana para que quedara limpio.

Por unos segundos pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del joven, haciéndole pensar que no era muy frecuente que sonriera por lo que, mientras ofrecía unas galletas recién horneadas continuó.

─Y pensar que ahora ya es todo un hombre hecho y derecho, pero a veces puede hacer desastres iguales a esa vez. Me pregunto si has sido testigo de eso.

Fenris pensó por un tiempo para después contestar.

─Bueno, no incluye lodo, pero a veces nos mete en muchos aprietos, como cuando terminamos en una fosa llena de osos o cuando terminamos dentro de un prostíbulo para huir de algunos mercaderes.

La mujer sonrió por esa pequeña aportación para después agregar.

─Eso me recuerda a otra historia…

─Madre, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ambos voltearon hacia la voz conocida de Garret, el cual no lucía muy feliz. Ignorando el malestar de su hijo, Leandra explicó radiantemente.

─Este jovencito llegó a la casa para hablar contigo, sin embargo, como no estabas le sugerí que te esperara aquí mientras llegabas.

Con un deje de horror, el mago comenzó a indagar los daños provocados por su madre.

─¿Y qué has hecho con él?

Serenamente le explicó a Garret.

─Nada malo, solamente nos hemos puesto a hablar de tu infancia. Me sorprende que ninguno de tus amigos sepa nada de eso. Eras tan lindo cuando eras pequeño.

Pareciera que estaba por reclamar, mas se calló al ver la sonrisa que estaba tanto en la cara de su madre como en la de Fenris, por lo que derrotado (y un tanto humillado) respondió.

─Muy bien. Si no te molesta, iré con Fenris a hablar de lo que sea a lo que haya venido.

Rápidamente tomó al elfo y salieron de la casa, dejaba a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Eran el uno para el otro.


	8. Chapter 8

Hawke estaba frente a Varric, éste lo evaluaba con un dejo de falsa molestia mientras tomaba un tarro de jugo, a causa del “castigo” impuesto por el otro.  
Con tono de superioridad, el escritor comentó.

─Sabía que llegaría el momento en que necesitarías mi ayuda, pero sinceramente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.  
Garret estaba por explicar la situación, mas el enano levantó la mano para evitar que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca, al mismo tiempo que comentaba el motivo de ello.

─Déjame disfrutar un poco más con esto. A pesar de lo que he dicho, la maldita venganza de Broody es más cruel de lo que pensé en un primer momento y, si mi instinto de comerciante no se equivoca, este favor que estás por pedirme tiene que ver con él, ¿verdad?

Hawke asintió, agregando rápidamente antes de que Varric quisiera cambiar de opinión.

─Así es, pero es algo un poco delicado, por lo que te pido que escuches con atención.

El escritor asintió, daba permiso para que su amigo se explicara.

\----------------Flash back-------------

El mago estaba de camino a la mansión de Fenris, tenía entre sus manos un libro que con mucho esmero había escogido. A partir de ese día tan vergonzoso con su madre, su relación había ido avanzado, por lo que para celebrarlo decidió llevarle un regalo más personal.

Sin molestarse en tocar a la puerta, Hawke entró directamente a la vivienda para después ir al lugar donde seguro lo encontraría. Afortunadamente, el elfo no había salido de la casa y estaba contemplando el fuego en su cuarto.

En cuanto escuchó los pasos de Garret en la entrada de su habitación se levantó, tal vez pensando que algún pobre incauto intentaría atacar, sin embargo, al ver quién era se tranquilizó.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Hawke le tendió su regalo.

─Tengo algo para ti.

Curioso, Fenris tomó el libro entre sus manos y con tono apenado, comentó.

─Es un libro.

Sin notar la reacción de su pareja, el mago comenzó a explicar rápidamente de lo que iba el libro.

─Es de un tema con el que estás familiarizado. El libro es de Shartan, el elfo que ayudó a Andraste a liberar a los elfos de la esclavitud, me supongo que lo conoces.

El guerrero desvió la mirada, pensando una manera de decirle a Hawke la verdad sin que se sintiera humillado en el proceso. Confiando en él, soltó todo con sinceridad.

─Un poco, sólo que está prohibido que a los esclavos nos enseñen a leer.

Garret se sintió como el mayor idiota por eso, puesto que debió investigar primero un poco más sobre el elfo antes de hacerle un regalo así. Pensó en una solución y rápidamente a él llegó la respuesta.

─No es muy tarde para aprender. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte a hacerlo.

Fenris le vio impresionado, como si nunca hubiera esperando una respuesta a su actual problema y sin agregar palabra alguna asintió, dejaba en el aire una promesa para que ambos pudieran convivir por más tiempo.

Ahora, solo restaba encontrar libros más apropiados para él, como lo serían los libros infantiles. Tan solo esperaba tener presupuesto para comprarlos, aunque si eran para su actual novio, haría eso y mucho más. 

Sin embargo, cierta persona podía ayudarle un poco en ese rubro.

\----------------------Fin flash back-----------

En cuanto terminó su narración, Varric quedó reflexionando el asunto, como si estuviera tanteando sus oportunidades de salir indemne de eso, o tal vez una manera de conseguir dichos libros.

Finalmente levantó la mirada para confirmar.

─Entonces deseas que yo te consiga libros infantiles para que Broody aprenda a leer.

Tanteando el terreno y el humor del enano, Garret agrego.

─Y si deseas ayudarle a que aprenda a leer y escribir. Sé que puede ser poco paciente y un tanto rencoroso, pero no creo que te haga nada si estás dispuesto a enseñarle.

Confundido por la otra petición de Hawke, Varric preguntó.

─¿No se suponía que serías tú el que le iba a ayudar en ese menester? ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Utilizando todo el carisma que poseía (gracias a las enseñanzas de Varric para convencer a las personas) comenzó.

─No puedo estar con él todos los días, a veces voy a tener que hacer trabajos y tú puedes ocupar mi lugar cuando eso pase ya que tú tienes un trabajo más estable como comerciante. Además de que tienes mucho mejor práctica y léxico gracias a que escribes libros, por lo que serías un maestro formidable.

Con una sonrisa conocedora, el escritor respondió ante todo lo dicho por su amigo.

─Eso parecen más halagos que razones, pero esta bien. Solamente como pago te pido que me pagues toda una ronda de cerveza durante un mes y estaremos a mano.

Conociendo la cantidad de alcohol que podía llegar a consumir el enano, el mago replicó.

─¿No te parece mejor si llego a pagar alguno de tus adeudos en lugar de toda una ronda? Creo que sería mucho más rentable para mí y no terminaría en la quiebra.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Varric aceptó.

─Bien, pero si tu novio intenta cercenarme la cabeza entonces tendrás que pagarles a todos y créeme que es una lista muy larga.

Más tranquilo, Hawke asintió, intentando contener su risa y pensando la mejor manera de que eso no pasara. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Fenris acerca de eso.

\-------------------------------------

Fenris veía las letras de manera confusa, sin comprender la extraña explicación de Garret de ellas.

─¿Entonces la “h” puede no tener sonido alguno, pero si se acompaña de otra letra puede tenerlo? Eso no tiene sentido.

Con un tono paciente, Hawke nuevamente reiteró.

─No cualquier letra, sino que puede ser la “s” o la “c”.

Reiterando su duda, el elfo discutió.

─Pero también puede pasar por “j”, lo cual quiere decir que si tiene sonido.

Hawke estaba por discutir con eso, cuando Varric intervino en la discusión.

─Déjalo Hawke, creo que esa lección la dejaremos para otro momento. Broody, entiendo tu confusión, pero pronto verás que eso tiene más lógica de lo que aparenta, tan solo es cuestión de práctica, tal y como lo haces con la espada o con las marcas en tu piel.

El guerrero solamente asintió, no muy convencido de las palabras del enano. En un principio pensó que leer sería cosa fácil, sin embargo, eso demostraba que necesitaba de mucha más reflexión y concentración de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

Las personas en Tevinter que sabían leer lo hacían con mucha facilidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de su pareja anunciando.

─Eso es todo por hoy, ya hemos trabajado bastante en la lección de hoy y yo ocupo organizar mis cosas para el trabajo de mañana. Varric se quedará contigo para que sigas aprendiendo, así que por favor procuren no matarse entre ustedes.

A pesar de que el enano podía ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero (por no decir que era un gran chismoso) podía llegar a ser un buen amigo, a veces, por lo que respondió.

─Mientras no se queje de nada estúpido todo estará bien.

Ofendido por el comentario, el escritor replicó de inmediato.

─¿Y yo cuando me he quejado de algo, Broody? Solamente doy mi opinión de las cosas, no es mi culpa que esas cosas sean negativas y que estén llenos de defectos.

El mago solo llevó sus manos a la cabeza, tal vez comprendiendo que su idea de que el pícaro les ayudara en las lecciones de Fenris no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Tranquilizándolo, el guerrero agregó.

─Está bien, usaré toda la paciencia que tengo para no asesinarlo.

Agregando su propio sacrificio, el escritor aportó.

─Y yo te prometo ser bueno. Encontraré la manera de que mi boca no hable de más.

Hawke vio a ambos, tal vez tanteando qué tan confiables eran las palabras del otro, pero al no tener otra alternativa para que el elfo pudiera avanzar en su aprendizaje en la lectura, accedió.

─Está bien, solamente no me hagan lamentar esta decisión. Si pasa algo entre ustedes dos, tendré que pensar en una manera diferente de enseñarle a Fenris.

Una vez zanjado el asunto, Garret acomodó los materiales en los lugares de siempre, mientras que Varric iba hacia el guerrero para preguntar en susurros con el objetivo de que el otro no los escuchara.

─Hawke te ama bastante, tanto como para hacer todo esto. Y no por decir todos los regalos que tienes ahí, así que dime, ¿has pensado regalarle algo a él?

Fenris desvió la mirada, vio directamente al hombre en cuestión y respondió apenado.

─He pensado en varias cosas por darle, pero ninguna me parece lo suficientemente bueno como presente.

El escritor soltó un pequeño murmullo de desaprobación, lo que causó irritación en el guerrero; mas no replicó nada, ya que estaba justificado que hiciera eso. Después de un prolongado silencio, el enano aconsejó.

─Será mejor que te apresures, no es que Hawke sea materialista, pero tal vez le venga bien de vez en cuando sentirse querido, aunque sea de esa manera. Mientras sea hecho con el corazón, no creo que le importe lo que le des.

Fenris estaba por preguntar cuando Hawke anunció.

─Será mejor que nos vayamos, recuerda practicar las letras que te hemos enseñado.

El elfo no pudo preguntar a lo que se refería el escritor, dejándole solo con su incertidumbre. Sería mejor investigar sobre el asunto.


	9. Chapter 9

Merrill observaba a su “invitado” con aprensión, para luego voltear la mirada a su alrededor y decir con tono mortificado.

─Lamento todo el desastre. Te prometo que limpio constantemente el lugar.

Fenris le dio una mirada significativa para después agregar con cierta irritación en su tono de voz.

─Dudo mucho que lo hagas, ya que este lugar está siempre atestado de tierra, y con justa razón, pues nos encontramos en medio de un campamento. Además de que lo compartes con un grupo extenso, por lo que debe ser difícil la limpieza.

La primera vio a su alrededor, se daba cuenta de que su congénere tenía razón en sus palabras. Ignorando las miradas hostiles dirigidas hacia su invitado (y aunque le doliera admitirlo también hacia ella, provocado por no nacer dentro de ese clan) preguntó.

─¿Por qué me visitas? Es extraño, ya que tú y yo apenas y cruzamos palabra cuando estamos con Hawke.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado hasta el lugar donde acampaba el clan, la mirada del guerrero parecía vacilar, por lo que la maga amablemente apoyó.

─No te preocupes, a pesar de tu extraño mal humor hacia los magos, te considero mi amigo, uno muy raro y melancólico, pero puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Con esas palabras, el elfo pareció tomar un poco más de confianza y comenzó a explicar.

─Necesito que me ayudes en algo… delicado, con prioridad de que nadie más se entere.

Pensando en las posibles opciones por la que él acudiría con ella y se necesitara de discreción, Merrill comentó.

─Si te ha salido algún sarpullido extraño en la piel, te aconsejo que vayas con Anders. Él es mucho mejor en esas cuestiones que yo. O tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a la Custodio, ella tiene unos remedios…

Molesto por las suposiciones de la elfa, Fenris corrigió con poco tacto.

─No se trata de eso, idiota. Es simplemente para que me ayudes a escoger un regalo que pueda darle a Hawke.

Aliviada por no tener que ponerse en ridículo tratando de ejecutar sus nulos conocimientos de curación, contestó.

─Oh, entonces creo que puedo ser de gran ayuda en eso, aunque sigo sin entender por qué a mí y no otra persona. Por unos minutos pensé que ocuparíamos a alguien más para esto, pero dejemos de divagar y pensemos en algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad.

Como explicación rápida, el elfo comentó.

─Porque si te lo pido serás discreta, eres lo suficientemente dulce para pensar en algo bueno en vez de práctico, no eres gruñona y sobre todo porque me caes mejor que la abominación.

Con esa extraña explicación, Merrill vio hacia un punto fijo, pensaba en todas las posibilidades que podrían complacer a Hawke, eliminando casi de inmediato las cosas que a ella le gustarían como un regalo, ya que dudaba mucho que sus gustos fueran los mismos que los de ella.

Después de un largo silencio entre ellos, la maga aportó con una sonrisa.

─Muy bien, creo que ya tengo varias ideas de lo que pudiera gustarle. Te las diré y me dirás qué te parecen.

Fenris asintió, no muy seguro de las ideas que pudiera dar la elfa, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente bueno para que la maga comenzara.

─Puedes darle algo lindo, como un ramo de flores o tal vez alguna cosa que haga lucir bien su casa.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para que la idea fuera desechada con una simple frase.

─Eso funcionaría si la casa fuera suya. No creo que a su tío le haga mucha gracia.

Merrill había olvidado ese pequeño detalle cuando había pensado en esos regalos, por lo que dio su segunda idea.

─Tal vez un poco de ropa. Se acerca el invierno y puede que necesite de un abrigo nuevo.

Fenris parecía un poco más conforme con esa idea, sin embargo, opinó.

─Lo tomaré en cuenta si no queda otra opción.

Un poco más animada, respondió.

─Entonces, creo que mi siguiente idea te gustará más que esa, aunque puede resultar un poco caro.

Interesado, el guerrero animó.

─¿Y de qué trata?

\----------------------------------------------------

Por primera vez desde que aceptó la última idea de Merrill, Fenris comenzó a sentirse inseguro acerca de su obsequio mientras lo miraba en una linda caja de regalo sobre una de las mesas del Ahorcado.

Tal y como le había advertido la maga, el regalo había sido caro, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar unos cuantos días de trabajo duro y evitar a toda costa aceptar la invitación de Varric e Isabela para ir al Ahorcado.

Sin embargo, ahora que había comprado el obsequio y esperaba a Hawke en la taberna de siempre, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto y llegaba a pensar que se había adelantado un poco en los gustos del mago.

Debió investigar un poco más, pero no creía correcto ir preguntando a su familia, aunque eso podría haberle jugado en contra (su tío no soltaría ni media palabra antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara, su madre lo tendría de rehén comiendo todo lo que saliera del horno, Bethany querría saber todos los detalles de su relación y Carver se encogería de hombros en un intento de que le dejara en paz).

Ya era tarde para cualquier otra opción y debía enfrentar lo que había hecho, por lo que esperó la llegada de Garret, con la mirada fija en la puerta, ignorando al par de pícaros que le veían desde una distancia prudente.

Cuando creyó que tendría que aplazar ese encuentro, el mago apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa adornando su cara, omitía valientemente las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

Localizó al elfo fue hasta la mesa, cojeando de vez en cuando del lado derecho. Se desplomó sobre la silla. Sospechando de la tardanza del hombre, Fenris preguntó.

─¿Mal día con el trabajo?

Sin quitar de su cara su sonrisa, respondió.

─Tú sabes cómo son cada vez que mi suerte actúa en mi contra. Lo bueno es que pudimos salir vivos de eso, pero recuérdame no volver a meterme en asuntos de explosivos.

Preocupado por el estado actual de su pareja, e intentando ganar un poco de valor para darlo a notar, el guerrero comentó.

─Dime que fuiste a ver a la Abominación.

Con cierta sorpresa, Hawke remarco su tensa relación con el mago fugitivo.

─Pensé que no te agradaba que pasara tiempo con él, mucho menos si tiene que ver con la magia.

Desestimando rápidamente la acusación, respondió.

─Pero sé que es bueno en lo que hace, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Por favor que esa afirmación quede entre nosotros. Entonces… ¿fuiste con él o no?

Luciendo un poco culpable, confesó.

─En realidad me pidió que me quedara en su clínica para observación, pero como necesitaba ir contigo me negué y heme aquí. Por cierto, ¿para qué deseabas verme?

Antes de que el elfo pudiera reprobar su comportamiento tan impulsivo (a pesar de que él podía llegar a serlo) su vista se posó en la caja encima de la mesa, por lo que Fenris no le quedó más remedio que explicar.

─Has hecho bastante por mí, por lo que pensé darte algo para agradecerte. Si no te gusta, puedo cambiarlo por algo más o simplemente me lo puedes dar, aunque a mí casi no me gustan las cosas dulces.

Garret tomó con cuidado la caja en la mesa y sacando la tapa pudo revelar el contenido de ésta: la caja estaba repleta de postres de una tienda bastante cara de Kirkwall, la cual contenía galletas de diferentes sabores.

Sin decir una sola palabra el mago tomó una y se la llevó a la boca, mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando terminó de comer, comentó.

─Pensé que había ocultado bastante bien mi debilidad por los dulces, sin embargo, puedo ver que has encontrado la manera de averiguarlo.

Pensando que sería mala idea que el mago se hiciera una idea equivocada de la situación, corrigió.

─En realidad le pedí ayuda a Merrill para escoger un regalo decente, porque en realidad yo no soy muy bueno adivinando los gustos de las personas. Creo que debería de agradecerle en cuanto la vea.

Con una mirada curiosa, cuestionó.

─¿Por qué pediste ayuda de ella? Pudiste pedírselo a cualquier persona de mi familia, exceptuando a Carver y a mi tío por supuesto.

Haciendo un poco de memoria, Fenris recordó.

─Creo que cualquier idea proveniente de Bethany está fuera de mi alcance y no creo que te sientas muy cómodo sabiendo que convivo con tu madre después de que ella me contara la historia del granero lodoso y tú corriendo por toda la granja recreando la historia del rey Maric.

Hawke sonrió un poco avergonzado por las historias que su madre había contado (agradecía internamente que esas no fueran las más vergonzosas de todas). Estaba de acuerdo silenciosamente con su pareja y se llevó otra galleta a la boca.

Aprovechando el silencio del hombre, Fenris agregó.

─Ya que hiciste lo que quisiste por hoy, es momento de que vuelvas a la clínica de la Abominación.

Inconforme con esa orden, el mago negoció.

─La clínica de Anders tiene a muchas personas y no creo sentirme cómodo entre todos ellos, sobre todo porque puede que otra persona mucho más necesitada la ocupe. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de eso me acompañas hasta mi casa? Sería una forma espectacular de terminar nuestra cita.

El guerrero quería insistir en que regresara con Anders, pero sabía que sería caso perdido, por lo que se levantó de su silla y fue hacia el lado donde Garret cojeaba, para que pudiera apoyarse en él.

Una vez estuvieron acomodados, Hawke aprovechó la posición y la altura en la que habían quedado y susurró.

─Muchas gracias por el regalo. En verdad lo aprecio.

Fenris no contestó, sabía que su sonrojo oculto por la luz de sus tatuajes hablaría más por él, además de que el tacto de su pareja provocaba dolor en las mismas; mas pensaba que éste valdría la pena mientras fuera para ayudar a la persona de la que se había enamorado.


	10. Chapter 10

Hawke veía a Fenris caminar de un lado a otro maldiciendo su suerte y rumiando planes de asesinato, mientras que él pensaba en una manera sana de salir del actual aprieto, preguntándose cómo es que las cosas se habían salido de control.

Estaban por un trabajo en las Marcas Libres. Isabela, Bethany y Fenris lo apoyaban para llevarlo a cabo; sin embargo, se vieron emboscados por esclavistas, los cuales exigían que le entregara al esclavo fugitivo.

En cuanto se negó, el caos se desató y produjo una batalla que pudieron ganar, mas, el ex esclavo no se sintió conforme con eso y fue con el único superviviente del escuadrón, lo cual hizo que soltara el nombre de la persona que le contrató.

Garret esperaba escuchar el nombre de Danarius, pero el nombre era nuevo para él y le causó cierta confusión. Por el contrario, a Fenris parecía haberle perturbado aún más.

Le dio una localización de dónde podría encontrarla además de llevarle, con la esperanza de haber salvado su vida con ello, mas en su lugar el elfo rompió el cuello sin titubear, mofándose de que había escogido mal sus lealtades.

Queriendo saber sobre lo que tendrían que enfrentarse, el mago preguntó.

─¿Quién es Hadriana?

La cara del guerrero se llenó de odio al contestar.

─La aprendiz de mi antiguo amo. La recuerdo bien: una escaladora social que vendería a sus propios hijos si con eso creyera que ganaría el favor de Danarius. Si ella está aquí es para favorecerlo. Sabía que no podía dejarme ir.

Hawke sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera a continuación que no tuviera nada que ver con ir por la mujer encolerizaría más a Fenris de lo que ya estaba, por lo que esperando a que su cliente pudiera esperar, respondió.

─Entonces, ¿dónde se encuentra?

Tranquilizándose un poco al ver que su pareja le iba a apoyar, respondió.

─Las cuevas abandonadas. En esos lugares tenían esclavos. Aparentemente ya no están abandonadas. Debemos de ir rápido, antes de que Hadriana tenga la oportunidad de prepararse… o huir.

Una vez tomada esa resolución, el mago volteó a ver al resto de sus acompañantes, notó que no tendría que explicar nada, además, les dieron su consentimiento silencioso de que los ayudarían con su nuevo menester.

Tan solo deseaba volver a la normalidad, pero sabía que al atentar contra la libertad del guerrero éste estaría con la guardia en alto durante una buena temporada.

Cuánto odiaba a Danarius.

\-------------------------------------------------

Fenris no le importaba nada más que asesinar a la mujer en el suelo frente a él, aunque había sentido un poco de remordimiento por la pequeña elfa que acababa de perder a toda su familia para que la aprendiz de su antiguo amo pudiera conseguir poder para enfrentarse a él.

Ahora que la tenía a su merced después de asesinar a toda su guardia personal, por fin podría vengarse de todos sus abusos durante su esclavitud. No le importara lo que tuviera que decir, lo único que quería era ver su sangre esparcida por todo el suelo.

Cuando estuvo por dejar caer su espada sobre la maga, ésta gritó desesperada.

─¡Detente! Tú no me quieres muerta.

El elfo deseaba hacerla callar rápidamente y terminar con todo eso, pero por una extraña razón respondió.

─Eres la única persona a la que más quiero ver muerta.

Hadriana tal vez pudo darle nombre al motivo por el que le contestó, por lo que siguió insistiendo.

─Tengo información, elfo, y te la daré a cambio de mi vida.

Pensando que la mujer había traicionado a su maestro solo por salvar el pellejo, se burló.

─¿La localización de Danarius? ¿De qué me servirá eso? Preferiría que pierda a su mascota.

Sabiendo que perdía el interés del ex esclavo, Hadriana soltó sin más.

─Tienes una hermana. Ella está viva. ¿Deseas reclamar tu vida? Déjame ir y te diré dónde está.

Toda la determinación de Fenris se transformó en duda, ya que de ser cierto lo que la mujer decía, significaba que dicha hermana sabría todo sobre él: su nombre, su lugar de origen e incluso podría contestar la estúpida pregunta de Hawke sobre si tenía un hermano al que quisiera golpear.

Lentamente enfundó su espada en su espalda y vio hacia Garret por primera vez desde que entraron a la guarida de la maga, en busca de consejo. Para frustración de éste, se limitó a decir.

─Esta es tu decisión.

El elfo pensó por unos segundos todas las posibilidades de que su palabra fuera cierta y no una gran mentira para salvar su vida, pero en caso de ser verdad, podría recobrar algo de su pasado e incluso ganar una familia.

Se inclinó hasta la mujer, dando a entender sus intenciones por lo que ésta se aseguraba de ello preguntando.

─¿Así que tengo tu palabra? ¿Te lo digo y me dejarás ir?

Fenris pensó divertidamente que Hadriana no tenía ni idea de sus verdaderas intenciones, sin embargo, mintió.

─Sí. Tú tienes mi palabra.

Ante la respuesta del elfo, la maga soltó rápidamente.

─Su nombre es Varania. Ella está en Qarinus, sirviendo al Magister de nombre Ahriman.

Notando un detalle curioso, el guerrero confirmó más que preguntar.

─Una sirvienta. No una esclava.

La mujer se lo confirmó, repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho, lo cual hizo que su participación terminara en ese momento. Como única advertencia le dijo un “te creo” para después atravesar su pecho con su mano, la mató al instante.

Avisó al resto de su partida, mas Hawke le detuvo con una pregunta que desató todo un torrente de emociones que pensaba debería guardar para desquitarse con una persona diferente a su pareja.

─¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Sin poder evitar todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, inició con su molesto monólogo.

─¡No, no quiero hablar de esto! ¡Esto podría ser una trampa! Danarius podría haber enviado a Hadriana para decirme de esta “hermana”. ¡Incluso si no lo fuera, tratar de encontrarla sería un suicidio! Danarius tiene que saber sobre ella si Hadriana lo sabía. Pero todo lo que importa es que destrocé el corazón de esa perra. Ella puede pudrirse y todos los magos con ella.

Apartó la mirada del hombre, queriendo irse de ese lugar de una vez por todas, sin embargo, Garret tomó su hombro para intentar razonar con él, pero lo único que logró conseguir fue que estuviera mucho más molesto y golpeara su mano mientras soltaba con voz llena de odio.

─No quiero que me consueles. Viste lo que pasó aquí. Siempre habrá una razón, alguna excusa por la cual los magos necesitan hacer eso. Incluso si encuentro a mi hermana, quién sabe lo que los Magister le hayan hecho. ¿Qué cosa tocada por la magia no se ha estropeado?

En cuanto soltó esas palabras, pudo ver el desconcierto de Hawke, puesto que él y su hermana eran magos. Quería disculparse por todo lo que había dicho; pero sabía que no podría remediarlo en ese momento, así que dio media vuelta y se fue de la cueva, no quería ver a su pareja por un largo rato.

El problema no era que se molestara con él, de hecho, preferiría cien veces más esa reacción a la comprensión y paciencia. No merecía estar con él, después de todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Se sentía como basura.

\--------------------------------------------

Bethany no podía decidir lo que era mejor para su hermano, el cual lucía realmente perdido. Cuando vio sus intenciones de seguir al elfo, comentó con voz tímida.

─No creo que debas de seguirlo. Necesita un tiempo para que digiera todo lo que pasó, no creo que sea fácil su situación.

Pudo ver la renuencia de Garret, por lo que Isabela aportó.

─Estoy de acuerdo con ella. No creo que aprecie tu apoyo en este momento, así que por mero instinto de supervivencia déjale ir.

El mayor de los Hawke vio nuevamente el lugar por donde se había ido Fenris, soltando un suspiro pesado y ordenando.

─Está bien, le dejaré solo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vemos lo que han dejado atrás? Seguramente puede ser vendido en alguna parte o podemos quedárnoslo si es útil.

La maga sabía que realizaba todo eso para no tener que toparse con el guerrero en alguna parte de la cueva, por lo que asintió y emprendió la búsqueda de esos objetos, mientras daba una mirada significativa a la pirata.

Sabía que su hermano no estaba molesto con el elfo, sino un poco preocupado por todo lo que había pasado recientemente, sin embargo, no sabía la manera en que Fenris se había tomado la ayuda de Hawke.

Ocultaba tantos sus sentimientos a todos los seres vivos (incluso de él mismo) que era difícil de entender a veces, pues cada sentimiento estaba enmascarado con ira e indignación, por lo que gritarle a un amigo podría significar que estaba preocupado o asustado.

Por el momento entendía que Garret sería el único que podría sacarle un poco la verdad y ella no debía de entrometerse más de la cuenta. Pero si las cosas no se arreglaban entre ellos dos, entonces tendría que darles un empujoncito a ambos para arreglar lo que sea que los incomodara.

Y por lo que pudo ver en la mirada llena de determinación de la pícara, ella pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Después de un largo tiempo en busca de cualquier cosa útil en la cueva salieron de ésta, con algunos bastones y túnicas que podrían ayudar a mejorar sus vestimentas de combate, además de muchas baratijas lo suficientemente sofisticadas para que pudieran venderse en el mercado.

Aprovechando la excusa de vender todo lo que no les servía, tanto Bethany como Isabela fueron a informar al pequeño grupo lo que había pasado, con la idea de que tal vez entre más personas pensaran en una solución, sería mucho más fácil dar con ella.

O al menos esperaban que aportaran algo útil.


	11. Chapter 11

Fenris estaba frente a la puerta de la casa del tío de Hawke a mitad de la noche, sin saber qué debía de hacer. Desde hace unos días que había ocurrido el incidente con Hadriana y había discutido con su pareja, o, mejor dicho, él le había gritado por algo que no era su culpa.

Tenía la intención de disculparse, pero pareciera que cada vez que intentaba hacerlo algo dentro de él se lo impedía, ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a la cara.

Sin embargo, la culpa llegó a dominar su mente en ese día, llegó a ser demasiada carga para él que, sin importar la hora, se levantó de su cama y salió en busca del mago.

Pensó que por fin sería capaz de hacerlo, mas ahora se percataba de la hora que era, por lo que le impedía tocar la puerta y molestar al mago a tan altas horas de la noche.

Sabía que si se iba no podría conciliar el sueño, por lo que viendo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie que lo estuviera siguiendo entre las sombras de la noche, se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, a la espera de que el sol saliera y la familia Hawke despertara junto con toda la actividad de la ciudad.

Sentía el aire frío de la noche tocar su piel expuesta, recordó que no se había puesto nada más que su armadura antes de salir, pues el elfo estaba concentrado en arreglar su discurso de disculpa.

Estaba a mitad de su trabajo cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió bruscamente, lo cual hizo que el guerrero terminara tirado en el suelo. Volteó hacia el causante de su caída y notó, sin mucha sorpresa, que se trataba de Carver que, a juzgar por su cara de pocos amigos, aún no superaba la escena del bar.

Quiso preguntar por su hermano mayor, pero éste le ignoró y cerró la puerta justo frente a su cara, como si nadie estuviera ahí. Fenris imaginó que había ignorado su presencia y que tendría que esperar hasta a que Garret despertara.

Para su sorpresa, en poco tiempo, el mago salió de la casa rápidamente, tal vez porque su hermano menor le avisó; se levantó del suelo y esperó a ver si él le dejaría comenzar la conversación. Cuando pudo ver que no le interrumpiría, comenzó.

─He estado pensando lo que sucedió con Hadriana. Saqué mi ira contra ti inmerecidamente. No era yo mismo, lo siento.

Esperó la respuesta de Hawke que, como siempre, fue tan extraña como solamente él sabía hacerlo.

─No tenía idea de dónde fuiste. Estaba preocupado.

Observando que él no se molestaría por todo lo que había pasado el otro día, decidió explicar un poco sobre su reacción, aunque pensaba que era más una excusa que una disculpa.

Dio una profunda respiración y comenzó a explicar todo, desde las pequeñas cosas cómo molestarlo mientras dormía hasta las que no podía soportar como las humillaciones públicas y el olvido intencionado de su comida.

Terminó toda su narrativa con los pensamientos que le habían quitado el sueño, esos que le hacían tener miedo de él mismo.

─La idea de que se escapara de mi alcance… no podía dejarla ir. Quería hacerlo, pero no pude.

Sabía que, antes de que dijera cualquier palabra, querría una explicación de eso último, por lo que agregó.

─Este odio… pensé que había superado eso. Pero me persigue, no importa a donde vaya. Sentirlo de nuevo, saber que fueron ellos quienes lo pusieron ahí… fue mucho para soportar.

Hawke no dijo nada, dejó caer un pesado silencio que el elfo no pudo interpretar. Cuando estaba por irse y disculparse por molestarlo a tan altas horas de la noche, el hombre se interpuso en su camino y lo abrazó.

En un principio Fenris quiso apartarse de sus brazos, en un primer momento porque sentía que no lo merecía después a causa de que activaba las marcas en su piel y le producía mucho dolor, pero al quedarse en su sitio se sintió protegido, como si al estar ahí nada le pasaría.

A pesar del dolor, deseó poder quedarse ahí el resto de su vida, sin embargo, no podía abusar así del mago, por lo que amablemente se separó de su cuerpo, susurrando un agradecimiento.

Con una sonrisa triste, Garret explicó.

─Sé que cuando te toco duele, pero creo que por esta vez lo necesitabas. Disculpa si no fue así.

El elfo negó con la cabeza, acompañando el gesto con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, dando a entender que estaba bien con lo que había hecho. Un poco más animado, el mago comentó.

─Te invitaría a que entraras a mi casa, pero creo que es muy tarde para eso y no quiero molestar a mi madre porque estoy casi seguro que si te ve entrar comenzará a prepararte algo.

No queriendo importunar más a la familia Hawke, el guerrero mostró su acuerdo con su pareja.

─Sí, lo mejor será que me vaya. Lamento haberlos interrumpido tan tarde.

Incluso antes de que terminara su frase, sabía lo que pediría su pareja a continuación, pues así era como habían comenzado a salir.

─Te acompañaré hasta tu casa. No es muy seguro andar por las calles de Baja Ciudad a estas horas. Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar en la oscuridad.

Fenris no pudo evitar reírse interiormente ante las palabras del hombre, sin embargo, mostró seriedad en todo momento para responder.

─Muy bien. Espero no ser mucha molestia.

Negando vehementemente, Garret comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión del elfo, éste a su lado le seguía, mucho más tranquilo que cuando había llegado a la pequeña casa.

Ahora, la noche parecía mucho menos terrible.

\------------------------------------------

─¿Se están yendo?

─Parece que sí, aunque no parecen molestos en absoluto. Tal vez ya se han reconciliado.

Carver solamente veía el intercambio de ambas mujeres completamente irritado por lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora se arrepentía de decirle a su hermano que el elfo estaba en la puerta, esperando.

Aunque se lo había dicho para que lo alejara de la casa, no para ponerse romántico con él en el lugar que precisamente no podía ser ignorado. Maldita casa con paredes delgadas y ventanas en los peores lugares.

Lo peor fue que, en cuanto su hermano mayor salió para hablar, su madre y hermana se habían posicionado estratégicamente en la ventana para ver todo lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, dando su propia opinión entre ellas de lo que podría hacer.

Pudo escuchar a su madre comentar pensativamente.

─¿Crees que tu hermano vaya a regresar, o tendrá una “reconciliación” un poco más personal con Fenris?

Ambos mellizos protestaron ante las palabras llenas de doble sentido de su madre, después de todo, era demasiado chocante escuchar a su madre hablar cualquier tema referente al sexo. Sobre todo, si les incluía a alguno de ellos.

A modo de explicación, la mujer contestó.

─Oh por favor, yo sé más de esas cosas de lo que ustedes creen. Tuve tres hijos por una razón. Además, sé que Garret dejó de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo y tiene diferentes necesidades.

Carver no pudo evitar estremecerse con las palabras de su madre, pues inmediatamente llegó a su mente la imagen de ella y su padre haciendo… oh, mejor no pensar nada.

A modo de regaño, el hijo menor replicó.

─No me importa lo que están haciendo ese par, me tiene sin ningún cuidado, tan solo no quiero imaginarme lo que ellos dos pudieran… ¿sabes qué?, mejor me voy a dormir.   
Demasiados traumas por hoy.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a la habitación que en un principio no debió de haber abandonado durante la noche, dejaba atrás a Bethany para que siguiera escuchando las diatribas de la mujer.

Antes de dejar de escuchar por completo, pudo oír a su hermana gemela mascullar la mayor idiotez de la noche.

─Lástima que Fenris sea hombre. Pienso que la combinación de sus rasgos con los de nuestra familia harían darían como resultado un hombre muy guapo. Aunque me pregunto si tendría la apariencia de un elfo o de un humano.

En cuanto su melliza soltó ese pensamiento tan imposible como que alguna vez los magos pudieran dejar de usar magia, cerró la puerta de la habitación con mayor fuerza de la que deseaba en un principio.

Era inútil pensar que podría alejarse de la conversación tan extraña que estaban teniendo en la otra habitación, pues compartía el cuarto con sus dos hermanos, pero al menos le daba el tiempo suficiente para quedar dormido antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera hacer otro comentario más.

Afortunadamente tenía un sueño rápido.

Aprovechando el tiempo ganado, se lanzó hacia su cama y quedó profundamente dormido en unos cuantos minutos. Sin embargo, un sonido de pasos que entraban en la habitación lo despertó.

Su mente aturdida por el sueño no pudo identificar a la persona que estaba entrando a tan altas horas de la noche (o tal vez horas de la mañana, estaba demasiado aturdido como para poder ser preciso) al cuarto.

En cuanto el intruso se percató que había despertado a uno de los ocupantes, se disculpó en un leve susurro, seguramente para no despertar a Bethany.

─Lo siento, Carver. No pasa nada, vuelve a dormir.

Su mente pudo disipar el resto del sueño que le apañaba, reconociendo la voz que se disculpaba en la puerta: Garret había vuelto de su andada con el elfo.  
Irritado por el recuerdo de ese evento, el guerrero contestó de manera hosca.

─Por algún motivo no me sorprende, hermano. Al menos ahora sé que Fenris no te ha asesinado o al menos no aún. La próxima vez que te reconcilies con él te recomiendo que sea lejos de la casa, así si pasa a mayores, madre no terminará en medio.

Garret no contestó, tal vez pensando que estaba hablando dormido o simplemente ignorándolo, por lo que terminó.

─Antes de involucrarte con alguien tan peligroso, deberías de pensar en nuestra familia. No quiero que por tu culpa madre y Bethany salgan lastimadas o peor.

Sin molestarse en ver si Garret le tomaría en serio se dio la vuelta en su cama, esperando que la próxima vez que despertara, todo quedara como un mal sueño, sin embargo, para su desgracia, sabía que eso no pasaría.


	12. Chapter 12

Hawke estaba en ese momento de su vida en la que no sabía cómo debía de actuar, puesto que todo lo que hiciera parecía malo de alguna manera. Como si cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer simplemente terminaría mal.

Solucionar los problemas con Fenris había sido su prioridad en ese momento, no pensaba en la posibilidad de molestar a alguien por eso. Sin embargo, Carver le mostró durante la noche que estaba equivocado.

Ahora, su hermano se encontraba hostil y arisco ante su presencia, aumentaba la tensión entre ellos, sobre todo si se agregaba a la mezcla las agresivas búsquedas de magos en Kirkwall que se implementaron en los últimos días en donde estaba de más decir que si los atrapaban sería un completo infierno, pues el círculo de la ciudad no era muy benevolente con los magos.

Casi sufrió un infarto cuando toda una patrulla de Templarios pasó junto a su casa en búsqueda de apóstatas. Así que en búsqueda de aliviar su estrés, optó por una opción que imaginó a nadie molestaría: beber hasta que sus problemas quedaran en el olvido.

Estaba por tomar su cuarto tarro cuando la voz preocupada de Varric le interrumpió.

─¿Está todo bien, Hawke? Has estado bebiendo con demasiada rapidez.

El mago deseó poder mentirle y decir que se encontraba bien, pero sabía que el enano encontraría la manera de sacarle la verdad, por lo que sin opciones contestó.

─Las cosas están un poco tensas en la casa, desde que Fenris fue para disculparse en la noche.

Analizando la frase, el escritor sacó sus propias conclusiones diciéndolas a Garret para tantear el terreno.

─¿Es por la encarnizada búsqueda de apóstatas en la ciudad o porque Junior se molestó con la presencia de Broody en la casa?

Viendo hacia el fondo del tarro, respondió sin mucho humor.

─Ambos, supongo. Sin embargo, debo preguntar por qué pensaste inmediatamente en Carver. Pudo ser otra persona de mi familia.

Con una sonrisa en su cara, Varric aportó amigablemente.

─Sunshine es demasiado amable como para molestarse por eso, por no decir el pequeño complot para que ustedes dos queden juntos, acompañada muy de cerca por tu madre, la cual sospecho que lo adora. Tu tío puede ser todo un cascarrabias, pero entre más alejado esté de tus asuntos (y tú de los suyos) mejor. Por lo que el único que se puede molestar por algo que no le concierne es a Junior.

Garret rio por la larga explicación del enano, pensaba que tenía razón, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta a causa de las posibles represalias que tendría por ello.

Cambiando de tema súbitamente (tal vez para hacerle olvidar toda su nueva problemática y alejarlo del abuso de la bebida) preguntó.

─¿Cómo están las cosas con Broody? ¿No han vuelto a pelear sobre situaciones de “magos y magia”?

Permitiendo el cambio de conversación, Hawke respondió relajadamente.

─No, no hemos vuelto a pelear sobre eso, aunque desearía que dejara de odiar a todos los magos por la culpa de uno solo. Ha mejorado bastante en la lectura y la escritura. Casi puede leer un párrafo completo sin titubear y escribir frases coherentes, lo cual tienes parte de responsabilidad en eso, por eso deseo celebrar con una pequeña cena, aunque dudo mucho que desees asistir.

Varric estaba por quitar su participación en el asunto y confirmar que no se metería en eso, cuando una tercera voz se hizo escuchar en su reunión.

─Pero ustedes no han tenido nada de acción en la cama. Eso me alegra y frustra a partes iguales.

Ambos voltearon para ver a la pirata tomar una de las sillas vacías y pedir una bebida. Una vez estuvo acomodada, continuó.

─Eso es muy caballeroso de tu parte, digno de un cuento para niños en donde el amor es casto y puro. Sin embargo, si no haces nada pronto, creo que vas a reventar.

Por algún motivo, no se sorprendió de que Isabela interrumpiera su charla para decir algo así. Ella tenía una forma muy particular de pensar.

Haciendo un pequeño recordatorio, el mago comentó.

─No creo que esté preparado para eso. Sobre todo, después del encuentro tan cercano de sus recuerdos de esclavitud.

Riendo sonoramente, la pícara contraatacó.

─Lo sé, pero él también es un hombre y tiene necesidades como las que estoy segura tienes. Le es más difícil de admitir por su pasado en ese rubro, por lo que tal vez ese deseo sea mejor controlado que el tuyo.

Pensó por unos momentos la información que acababa de recibir, pero rápidamente fue desechado, diciendo en voz alta a la conclusión que había llegado.

─Si Fenris en verdad quisiera hacer algo de ese estilo me lo diría directamente. No creo que ande con rodeos.

La pirata lo vio con desesperación, como si no pudiera ver el punto que intentaba decir. Lo observó fijamente para después soltar.

─Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Ese es un gran defecto de los hombres; dan por sentado demasiado y ni se les pasa por la cabeza hablar con la otra persona para aclarar esos puntos, sobre todo si de por medio hay sentimientos. Por eso prefiero no hablar con ellos. Es más divertido cuando están ocupados en otros trabajos.

Hawke y Varric cruzaron miradas, no sabiendo muy bien si eso último era un elogio o un insulto. Con Isabela nunca se podría saber. Rompiendo el aire de confusión de ambos, el escritor aportó.

─Bueno, Broody no es una persona de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, por lo que Rivaini tiene un punto en eso. Sin embargo, recuerda que si presionas demasiado, puedes perder algo más que tu relación con él, como por ejemplo, tu cabeza.

El mago no sabía qué pensar acerca de esos comentarios (sobre todo los de Isabela) llegando a la conclusión de que una vez ambos estuvieran listos para eso, lo harían, sin presionar demasiado, pero si llegaba a presentarse no huir de él.

Después de todo, eran dos personas adultas

\--------------------------------------------------

Fenris no sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, mas era algo que no le desagradaba. Aunque seguía siendo raro.

Garret había insistido en preparar una cena para ellos dos, alegando que era momento de celebrar por todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, además de su notorio avance en la escritura y lectura.

Era realmente obvio, incluso para aquellas personas que no les conocieran, que el hombre estaba planeando algo. Tan solo iba a esperar para ver las verdaderas intenciones del mago y disfrutar del momento.

Con cierta gracia, contempló el ir y venir de Hawke que arreglaba la destartalada habitación de su mansión, la cual en tiempos más fructíferos había sido el comedor, limpiando el lugar lo mejor que podía.

Cuando finalmente se dio por satisfecho, tomó varias de las cajas de madera que estaban por el lugar junto con una de las tablas, que el elfo sospechaba pertenecía al fondo de un armario, y las colocó de manera que formaran una pequeña mesa, al mismo tiempo que las cajas sobrantes las colocaba para usarlas como sillas.

Una vez terminada su labor, acercó una canasta llena de alimento, colocó cuidadosamente su contenido sobre la improvisada mesa, notó con cierta diversión que era una comida sin mucha gracia en ella, hecha con ingredientes comunes y corrientes, pero acomodadas como si fueran todo un gourmet.

Terminada su labor, Hawke extendió su mano hacia él en invitación para comer; correspondió casi de inmediato. Ambas partes comieron amenamente sin tener un tema de conversación en específico, aunque los dos habían omitido deliberadamente el tema de los magos, no quería arruinar ese momento.

Finalmente habían caído en un silencio cómodo, tan solo mirarse el uno al otro casi como si se tratara de un viejo matrimonio que no necesitaba las palabras para decirse las cosas.

Sin embargo, el momento no duró por mucho tiempo cuando la música comenzó a oírse por toda la habitación. Casi como si fuera necesidad, Fenris explicó.

─Uno de los Duques en Alta Ciudad le gusta mucho hacer fiestas, por lo que a veces se escucha por la mansión. Al menos he de decir que tiene buenos gustos en ese sentido e incluso he llegado a aprender algunas de las letras.

Hawke meditó por unos segundos la información, sorprendiendo al guerrero con su respuesta, como siempre lo hacía; se levantó de su lugar y justo frente a Fenris extendió su mano y preguntó.

─¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Decir que estaba completamente en shock era quedarse corto, sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues tenía que darle una respuesta a la proposición, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de Garret, la cual gustosamente le guió hacia una zona lo suficientemente despejada para bailar.

Inevitablemente, tal vez por la emoción del momento o porque deseaba expresar de alguna manera todo lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento, empezó a cantar la canción mientras comenzaban a moverse por la improvisada pista de baile.

Era consciente de que sus movimientos eran muy torpes a comparación de su pareja de baile, mas el mago ignoró el hecho y con paciencia siguió guiando sus pasos a través de la sala.

Conforme iba pasando la música, Fenris pensó que ésta quedaba muy bien con los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir en ese momento, deseando por un momento que ésta nunca acabara.

Hawke acercó un poco más al elfo, queriendo estar más de cerca de la persona que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se posaron una en la otra, con un inmenso deseo de besar a su pareja, pero no quería interrumpir la canción.

Siguieron así hasta que la música terminó, quedando un rato parados uno frente al otro, sin saber qué debían de hacer a continuación.

Deseando romper el silencio que se estableció en la mansión, el mago comentó tranquilamente.

─Cantas muy bien. Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Siguiendo la corriente de la conversación, el guerrero devolvió el cumplido.

─Y tú sabes bailar muy bien. Eso explicaría por qué sabes moverte tan bien en el campo de batalla.

Garret negó ante el comentario, decidiendo cumplir su capricho de hace unos momentos. Rompió la distancia que había entre ellos y besó a Fenris.

En un primer momento, el beso fue casto, pero fue subiendo de intensidad, tanto así que en un momento estaban en el comedor y en el siguiente se encontraban sobre la cama del elfo, iluminaban la oscura habitación gracias a los tatuajes de Lyrium que se activaban con su tacto.

La noche había sido mágica.


	13. Chapter 13

Fenris despertó de un sueño intranquilo, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había soñado, lo cual provocó cierta angustia en él, pues dentro de su ser sentía que era realmente importante. Tal vez eran sus recuerdos deseando regresar.

Intentó levantarse para despejar su mente y de cierta manera, huir de estos, ya que no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos; sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos, puesto que las sábanas frenaron su avance atorándose en algo que no pudo identificar en la oscuridad.

Confundido buscó la causa y se topó con el enorme cuerpo de su pareja, regresó así a su memoria la noche pasada. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que el contacto íntimo con el hombre había causado esos sueños, por eso lo descartó casi en el acto.

Retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo con cuidado de no descubrir a Hawke y se levantó, intentaba recordar cualquier cosa de sus sueños; tenía una imagen recurrente en su mente:

“Un elfo con una capucha de lobo negro que ocultaba completamente su rostro, sosteniendo a una elfa entre sus brazos con tristeza y delicadeza en sus acciones, mientras gritaba hacia unas figuras que se perdían en la oscuridad palabras que no logró entender, sin embargo, el significado era muy evidente o al menos lo fue para él, lo cual podría describirse como venganza y amenazas peores a la muerte.”

Si el guerrero tuviera que dar un nombre a tan extraña y desconcertante escena, por algún motivo, llegaba a su mente el nombre de una canción que desconocía completamente su origen, tal vez de su infancia perdida (la única cosa que los tatuajes de Lyrium no pudieron borrar de su mente).

El orgullo del mago.*

¿Acaso ellos serían sus padres? Algo dentro de él le dijo que no. ¿Familiares lejanos tal vez?, ¿o alguna pelea presenciada en su infancia? No lo sabía, pero por el momento dejaría de lado esos pensamientos y se enfocaría en buscar su ropa para que en el momento en que Garret se despertara no le encontrara desnudo.

Un pensamiento un tanto estúpido si recordaba todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, tan diferente a lo que alguna vez hizo con Danarius.

El hombre le había dado reiteradas oportunidades de detenerse, llegando a pensar más en el placer de su pareja que incluso en la de él mismo, mientras que antaño, su maestro lo hacía por el simple hecho de lastimarle y hacerle sangrar.

Pero a veces sentía que lo hacía con otras intenciones, que por el momento prefería no saber y nunca enterarse. Lo pasado era pasado y debía enfocarse en el presente.

Lo sabía, pero a veces era difícil dejar de lado todo, sobre todo ahora que había decidido enviar una carta a su hermana y además recibió la contestación de ésta. Ahora que ya sabía leer y escribir (o al menos poder darse a entender en esos dos ámbitos) decidió tomar como prueba enviar una carta a la elfa, para a arriesgarse para conocerse un poco mejor y a su familia.

No le había dicho nada aún a Hawke, temeroso de cuál fuera a ser su reacción, sumado a que no habían tocado el tema de Hadriana y lo que se viera involucrada la perra.

Y esa misma indecisión era lo que le impedía abrir el sobre con la respuesta de Varania debajo de la cama, no sabiendo qué era lo que debía de esperar o no. Si tan solo las respuestas fueran tan fáciles.

Dejó de lado esos temas tan oscuros y continuó con su menester. Bueno tal vez, mientras buscaba su ropa, pudiera hacer una pequeña incursión a la cocina y darle un poco de comida.

Se lo había ganado la noche anterior, y posiblemente el resto del año.

\-------------------------------------------

Hawke volvía a su casa a mitad de la mañana, con una sonrisa surcando su cara de lado a lado, demostraba un poco lo que había realizado la noche anterior, sumado a que su estómago estaba completamente lleno, gracias al desayuno improvisado que Fenris hizo para él, un poco quemado, pero comida al fin y al cabo.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar una muy buena excusa para su madre y que no descubriera su pequeña aventura nocturna.

Estaba atravesando el pequeño mercado improvisado que había en Baja Ciudad, todavía pensando en la mejor excusa para su familia, cuando una figura conocida fue directamente hasta él, completamente enojado.

Con fastidio, su tío Gamlen casi gritó.

─¡Ahí estás, maldito muchacho! ¡Te estuve buscando durante toda la noche! ¡¿En dónde demonios te habías metido?!

Completamente perdido por el reclamo de su tío, Garret intentó entender.

─¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

El hombre estaba por responder, sin embargo, vio hacia todas partes, como si alguien les estuviera espiando. Finalmente, con tono misterioso, respondió a su sobrino.

─Aquí no. Hablaremos de esto en casa. Solamente tienes que saber que tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento, y temiendo que hubiera pasado algo malo en su ausencia, siguió obedientemente a Gamlen y dejó completamente en el olvido lo que hace unos minutos atrás estaba pensando.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, pudo ver que su madre lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Carver, mientras que Bethany daba gentiles palmaditas en la espalda de su madre, susurrando palabras que el mago supuso eran tranquilizadoras.

En cuanto se notó su presencia, todos posaron su vista en los recién llegados, su madre se soltó del agarre de su hermano y fue a abrazarlo fuertemente, decía entre sollozos.

─¡Oh, hijo! Pensé que te había pasado algo… después de esa redada que hicieron los Templarios por las calles de Baja Ciudad… pensé lo peor.

Hawke vio hacia los demás miembros de su familia, en busca de una explicación ante las palabras de su madre. Su hermana, al notar su confusión, contó.

─Anoche, los Templarios lograron encontrar un escondite de magos aquí en Baja Ciudad. Y como no volviste, madre pensó que tal vez estabas ahí y te habían atrapado.

Rápidamente, su mente recordó todo el lío que estaba pasando en la ciudad y por lo cual había decidido hacer la cena con Fenris: los Templarios habían comenzado una caza de magos encarnizada, por no decir lo que pasaba si terminas en el Círculo de Kirkwall.

Se escuchaba el rumor de que todos los que mostraban cualquier signo de resistencia, terminaban convertidos en Tranquilos.

Agregando su propia opinión al asunto, Carver comentó mordazmente.

─Y supongo que tus asuntos eran tan importantes que ni siquiera pudiste mandarle un mensaje a madre para que no se preocupara. O querías hacer una entrada realmente dramática para llamar aún más la atención.

Garret no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y frustrado con su hermano pequeño por ser tan rencoroso. Era cierto, debió decirle a su madre que no llegaría anoche (aunque no había planeado quedarse en la mansión de Fenris), pero su pequeño error lo estaba tomando como afrenta personal.

Si las palabras vinieran de su madre, las aceptaría por ser la afectada, mas Carver quería tomar un papel en el asunto en el cual no tenía nada que ver.

Cuando estuvo a punto de responder de la misma manera que su hermano, Leandra paró la discusión, antes de que comenzara, con unas simples palabras.

─Ya basta. Lo que hizo Garret no fue lo correcto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando con los magos en este momento, sin embargo, ya es un hombre por lo que no necesita avisar cada vez que tenga que salir. Lo único importante en todo esto es que él está bien.

El más joven de los Hawke fijó la mirada hacia su madre, con la intención de agregar su opinión, pero cuando vio el rostro severo de ésta, se limitó a rumiar y salir de la casa para estar solo.

Los demás se desperdigaron por la pequeña casa, por lo que Hawke iba a aprovechar para darse un baño. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, la voz curiosa de su hermana se escuchó a su espalda.

─Si no te molesta mucho, y no te sientes muy cansado, ¿podrías decirme qué estuviste haciendo durante toda la noche?

Por el tono sugerente que utilizó en tan inofensiva pregunta, el mago sospechó que Bethany tenía una idea de lo que pasó anoche.

No queriendo revelar sus cartas antes de tiempo, pues sabía que en cuanto se lo dijera todo su grupo lo sabría, y por tanto terminaría en la historia rosa que Varric estaba escribiendo, respondió misteriosamente.

─Eso, querida hermana, son asuntos que no te conciernen y, de ser posible, me los llevaré a la pira.

Poniendo ojos de cachorrito apaleado, intentó convencer.

─Oh, por favor, te prometo que no le contaré a nadie más, ni siquiera a Isabela.

Fingiendo una mirada dura, respondió.

─Nunca Bethany. No soy tan estúpido como para confiar en tu palabra. Y antes de que puedas decir algo más, te recuerdo que cuando Fenris y yo discutimos, misteriosamente todos sabían, incluso los que no estaban presentes.

La chica estaba por alegar, mas al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor, sabía que no obtendría nada de él, por lo que comentó derrotada.

─Muy bien hermano. Solamente recuerda que una mujer tiene muchos medios para enterarse de las cosas y encontraré la manera de saber tu secreto.

Ante esa amenaza, la maga fue detrás de su madre, para verificar que no necesitara ayuda con algo, dejó a Garret solo con sus pensamientos.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro de cansancio, pensando que la mañana había sido muy difícil de lidiar, le produjo un gran agotamiento tanto físico como mental. Deseaba dormir hasta el día siguiente (pues la noche anterior había estado ocupado en otros asuntos) pero era importante que indagara en lo que había pasado anoche.

Debía ir a visitar a Anders para asegurarse de que no lo habían atrapado, otra vez, pues el hombre era famoso entre el Círculo de Ferelden por escapar repetidas ocasiones, aunque siempre encontraba la manera de salir.

A pesar de que Kirkwall era muy estricta con los magos, tampoco quería sobresaturar, por lo que sabiendo que Anders pertenecía al círculo Fereldeno, era devuelto ahí.

Merrill tenía la ventaja de vivir junto a los Dalishianos, donde sería defendida por toda su gente para no ser atrapada por los Templarios, al mismo tiempo que éstos conocían las tradiciones de los elfos y las consecuencias que llevaría intentar atrapar a un mago ahí, por lo que hacían la vista gorda de ellos, a menos de que el mago en cuestión se encontrara solo.

Deseaba que algún día toda esta caza de magos terminara un día, pues dudaba que éstos aguantaran tanto tiempo siendo suprimidos por los Templarios de esa manera.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad y sus sueños de nunca haber pisado el suelo del lugar que vio crecer a su madre, no cambiaría por nada en el mundo la relación que estableció con Fenris.

Eso era lo que le ayudaba a permanecer en esa ciudad y continuar con sus trabajos tan poco remunerados. Sumado, por supuesto, que su presupuesto no le permitiría llegar muy lejos con toda su familia a cuestas.

Dejó de divagar sobre los temas que de momento no tenían relevancia en el día para continuar con su tarea de ver cómo estaba su amigo curandero en su clínica.

Y tal vez, ya que estaba en ese lugar, pedirle de favor que surtiera su pequeña botica de hierbas, pues la había utilizado bastante en las últimas semanas. Rezando que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco allá afuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se refiere a la canción Mage pride, que es su tema en el juego.


	14. Chapter 14

Anders estaba concentrado en curar la herida de un hombre que sufrió un accidente en un barco, quitaba cuidadosamente todos los restos de madera en ella (ya que no todo se podía curar con magia), cuando una figura en la puerta de su clínica hizo desviar su atención.

Por unos momentos pensó que seguía soñando o que no había sido una muy buena idea comer el pan de dudosa procedencia, pues no podía explicar un motivo por el que el elfo gruñón que odiaba a la magia en todas sus presentaciones estuviera ahí en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que terminara.

Las personas que les conocían bien sabían, si no todas las Marcas Libres, que él no se llevaba para nada bien con Fenris por su extraño e injustificado odio hacia los magos.

No es que lo odiara, lo respetaba por su capacidad en combate y ser lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar sus propios prejuicios para estar con un mago, pero si el guerrero se enteraba de ese punto sería utilizado en su contra en la próxima pelea verbal que tuviera.

Una muy extraña amistad mantenía con ese elfo.

Fenris se había rehusado a que él lo curara en cualquier combate, incluso si ésta podría amenazar su vida si no se hacía algo, ni pensar en una simple inspección, lo cual causaba cierta curiosidad en el amante de los gatos.

Terminó lo más rápido que su paciente le permitió y lo más casual que pudo se acercó hasta el guerrero, sin dejar de pasar la oportunidad de burlarse.

─Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que me ofrecí a curar una de tus heridas, me dijiste que preferías morir antes de que yo utilizara cualquier magia de sangre sobre ti. Has caído bajo.

Fenris le vio con cara de pocos amigos, hizo relucir su incomodidad de encontrarse en ese preciso lugar. Con un tono molesto, respondió.

─Lo sé, abominación, he caído bastante bajo para llegar a pedir tu ayuda, pero ya no aguanto un día más con esto. Más te vale que valga la pena tragarme mi maldito orgullo para venir hasta aquí y por favor, mantén la visita en secreto.

Curioso por esa declaración, Anders dio una inspección rápida al aspecto del elfo, notándole pálido y ojeroso, además de lucir bastante nervioso, tal vez producto de encontrarse en la clínica.

Vio por su local, evaluando el tiempo que tenía con Fenris y si no serían interrumpidos. Cuando se aseguró de que todos sus pacientes estaban estables, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacia el único lugar privado que tenía disponible: su habitación.

Acercó una silla para que el elfo se sentara sobre ella, mientras que él utilizaba la cama para el mismo menester. Asegurándose de que estaban bien acomodados comenzó.

─¿Y exactamente qué te está pasando para que estés aquí?

El guerrero abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, de ella no salió ni una sílaba, boqueando por unos segundos hasta finalmente rendirse y cerrarla. El curandero solamente se dedicó a observar, pensó que esto sería difícil.

Armándose de paciencia colocando una imagen mental de un gato jugando con un estambre, hizo la observación con voz amable.

─Si no me dices lo que está pasando, no podré ayudarte. A pesar de ser un mago, todavía no desarrollo la habilidad de leer la mente.

El elfo le observó con una cara llena de reproche, pero finalmente respondió.

─Desde hace algún tiempo que estado… extraño. En el desayuno nada en mi maldito estómago puede permanecer por más de cinco minutos y no ayuda a que todo en la bodega me parezca repulsivo.

Anders reflexionó con esa pequeña información vaga ofrecida, lo cual hizo rodar por su mente un sinfín de posibilidades, sin ser suficiente para dar un veredicto definitivo a menos de que le inspeccionara y dudaba que tan siquiera le dejara poner una mano encima de él, por lo que intentando presionar por un poco de información, preguntó.

─¿Has estado vomitando o teniendo diarrea? ¿Notas algo más además de esas dos cosas? Sé que es embarazoso responder, pero es necesario a menos que quieras que te toque.

Pareciera que iba a replicar por las dos preguntas anteriores, mas ante la amenaza de ser tocado por un mago, provocó que sacara un poco de información extra.

─Vomitado, no he presentado lo otro. Y a menos de que el hecho de enojarme por pequeñeces sea algo de vida o muerte, no. No he notado nada aparte de eso.

Pensando por un momento darle un poco de importancia a los cambios de humor, fue desechado, achacándolo a su personalidad. Con tan poca información que quisiera ofrecer y sin ningún otro síntoma que pudiera decirle lo que estaba pasando, explicó.

─Lamento tener que decirte que necesito la ayuda de mi magia para decirte con certeza lo que está pasando contigo. Por favor, solo será un momento.

Como era de esperarse, ante la mención de ser tocado por un mago que no fuera Hawke, Fenris se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, alejándose lo más que pudo del alcance de Anders, derribando la silla en el proceso.

Viendo que para él sería imposible tan siquiera acercarse, decidió pasar ese problema a algún conocido de su confianza. Tan solo esperaba que aceptara el trato, sino ya podría irse despidiendo de su cordura.

─Haremos un trato: como no puedes confiar lo suficiente en mí para decir todo lo que pasa y no deseas que te toquen, te mandaré con un conocido mío que puede ayudarte para que pueda decirte lo que tienes.

Conociendo al guerrero, sabía que replicaría la decisión que tomó hasta que le dejara sordo. No se hizo de mucho esperar.

─No puedes hacer eso abominación. No pienso que otro de esos malditos magos ponga un solo dedo encima de mí. Me costó toda la semana lograr venir aquí para que te deshagas tal fácilmente de mí.

Dio una ligera pausa, intentaba por todos los medios no seguir con la discusión como siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaban juntos. Porque esta vez el elfo era un paciente que necesitaba su ayuda.

Dando un repaso mental de imágenes sobre gatos, comenzó a explicar lo más calmado que pudo para la situación.

─Sé que desconfías de la magia y duele cada vez que un mago te toca, por eso es que te estoy mandando con él. Es muy discreto, además de ser mucho mejor que yo, pues no necesita su magia para saber, a menos de que tu situación sea complicada.

Fenris reflexionó las palabras del mago, como si buscara el truco de ellas. Anders se estaba preparando para un segundo estallido, cuando respondió.

─Muy bien, pero más te vale que sepa lo que me está pasando, sino vete despidiendo de tu cabeza.

Aliviado por recibir su permiso, el curandero se levantó de la cama, mientras que, con su buen humor renovado, explicó.

─Espera aquí, en un momento lo traeré para que pueda verte. Suele esconderse bien de los Templarios, por lo que no sale a menos de que alguno de sus amigos lo visite.

Estaba por salir de su habitación, cuando la voz susurrante del elfo le detuvo.

─Por favor, que Hawke no se entere. Suele preocuparse demasiado por mí y ya tiene mucho por lo que hacerlo.

Comprendiendo por primera vez la insistencia en su discreción, asintió y salió a buscar a su amigo, prometiéndose no decir nada a nadie.

\-----------------------------------

Fenris estaba molesto con la abominación, pues la promesa de que el maldito mago más experimentado que él, (cuyo nombre era Karl) no le tocaría se fue tan rápido como le confesó todos sus síntomas, sumado a preguntas mucho más íntimas, como su vida sexual.

Era verdad lo que le había dicho a Anders, sin embargo, el vómito no se limitaba solamente al desayuno, sino a cualquier aroma que le fuera desagradable y sus momentos de cólera eran tan absurdos incluso para él, además de intercalarse con sentimientos de tristeza, llegando al llanto repentino.

Su piel se notaba muy diferente, no llegando a dar con lo que era diferente, por no decir lo sensible que se había vuelto su abdomen, pues hasta la más mínima presión le provocaba molestias.

Ahora, el maldito mago amigo de la abominación, aprovechando la desesperación del guerrero por aliviar sus síntomas, esperaba a que diera la señal para poder inspeccionar con su magia.

Recostado sobre la cama del curandero, dio un asentimiento para que comenzara la inspección, produciendo el tan conocido dolor en sus marcas. Cuando pensó que duraría toda la eternidad, el hombre le soltó, viéndole interesado.

Karl inmediatamente preguntó.

─Anders me ha contado sobre el origen de esos tatuajes y lo que contienen, pero necesito saber… ¿sabes si, además de eso, tu antiguo amo ha cambiado algo más en ti?

Perdido por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, el elfo respondió perdido.

─No lo sé. Y si lo ha hecho, se perdió dentro de mi antigua memoria.

El mago asintió ante las palabras de Fenris, como si eso pudiera explicar su enfermedad. Lo observó un tiempo más antes de dar su veredicto.

─Te seré sincero ya que incluso para los magos, algunas cosas hechas por la magia y el Velo nos resultan extrañas, llegando solo a conocerse por meros accidentes o la magia de sangre. No conozco a tu antiguo amo como para saber hasta dónde abarcan sus conocimientos en ambos campos además de la condición de su cuerpo, pero de una cosa es segura es que ha modificado tu cuerpo para que tenga… otras funciones y tomando en cuenta sobre tu nueva pareja...

Karl realizó un ademán con sus manos, como si así fuera más fácil explicarse. Vio atentamente al elfo antes de soltar sin más el nombre de su “enfermedad”.

─Estás embarazado.

Fenris lo vio en estado de shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, pronto su mente llegó a una conclusión.

─La abominación te pidió que hicieras esa broma, ¿no? Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero debe de haber un límite en esto.

Esperando una reacción así, el mego se dispuso a responder.

─Es difícil de creer, lo sé, incluso para mí resulta confuso. Mas no hay ningún error sobre esto, por ello tuve que realizar esas pruebas. Antes de que preguntes por qué no pasó cuando tu antiguo amo te forzaba, me hace pensar que tal vez él era estéril.

El cuerpo del guerrero tembló con el recuerdo de esa parte de su vida, entendiendo por primera vez el motivo por el que lo hizo. Todo para asegurar que tendría al mago más fuerte de Tevinter.

Agradeció al Hacedor por eso, ya que no sabía lo que hubiera hecho si él… mejor no pensar en ello. Si ya de por sí era difícil pensar que estaba esperando un hijo, sería complicado digerirlo si lo mezclaba con esos pensamientos.

Al menos el niño pertenecía a Hawke.

Lo cual le llevaba directamente al siguiente problema; ¿Cómo demonios se lo diría a Garret? No era tan simple siendo él un hombre.

Todos sus pensamientos se frenaron de golpe al oír a Karl avisar.

─Ya que hemos establecido que no es una broma, debería decírselo a Anders. Seguro que a partir de aquí él podrá…

Interrumpiendo al mago, Fenris respondió tajantemente.

─ No le dirás ni una sola palabra a la abominación sobre lo que me está pasando. Deseo que lo guardes para ti mago hasta que sea yo quien se lo diga.

A pesar de mostrarse confuso por lo que estaba pidiendo, el hombre asintió sin preguntar los motivos del elfo, tal vez acostumbrado a que algunos de sus pacientes hicieran esas peticiones.

Fenris tenía que encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo a Hawke, y para que nadie se le adelantara y terminara en algo catastrófico, necesitaba que nadie de su círculo inmediato se enterara y el secreto saliera a la luz.

Ahora, su nueva misión era buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo sin que Garret muriera de la impresión en el proceso.


	15. Chapter 15

Hawke notaba a Fenris un tanto extraño desde hace días, sin encontrar un motivo exacto para ello. Algunas veces se le notaba mortificado, como si temiera de algo o alguien (a pesar de que Danarius no había dado señales de vida desde que Hadriana los atacó), después lo notaba triste y, si llegaba a preguntar por su estado de ánimo se molestaría, quizás estaría a punto de golpearlo.

Aunque, gracias al Hacedor, el guerrero se arrepentía casi de inmediato y pedía efusivamente disculpas.

Sin embargo, no podían continuar con ello: necesitaba saber qué era lo que molestaba a su amante antes de que empezara a afectar su relación a un punto irreparable.

Se armó de valor y entró a la mansión, esperando encontrar al elfo en un estado de ánimo lo suficientemente bueno como para tener una charla profunda con él y salir vivo en el intento.

Cautelosamente le buscó por los lugares que solía frecuentar con mayor facilidad, topándose como siempre en su cuarto, leyendo atentamente un pergamino que estaba seguro, ni Varric ni él habían dejado para que practicara su lectura.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, preguntó amablemente.

─¿Qué estás leyendo, Fenris?

A pesar de que su voz había sido amable, Fenris se sobresaltó y dejó caer la carta al suelo; levantó la mirada para toparse con la de su novio. Soltando el aire que retenía, se excusó.

─No te he escuchado entrar, Hawke. Y no sé a lo que te referías.

Notando el repentino nerviosismo del guerrero, junto con el movimiento de su pie para ocultar el pergamino perdido en el suelo, le hizo sospechar que todo el estado de humor cambiante se debía a eso.

Tanteando el terreno, el mago preguntó casualmente.

─Hace unos momentos te vi leyendo, pero no recuerdo que Varric o yo te dejáramos ejercicios en pergaminos, ¿qué es lo que leías?

El elfo vio hacia donde había terminado dicho objeto, viéndolo como si ese fuera el causante de sus problemas. Molesto por la observación aparentemente inocente refutó rápidamente.

─No es nada. Si piensas que estoy engañándote, déjame decirte que te equivocas.

Totalmente perdido del momento en que le acusó de eso, respondió tranquilamente.

─No pienso eso, es que simplemente te vi concentrado en eso y pensé que era algo interesante. Si no quieres decirme lo que hay ahí está bien, no presionaré el asunto. Confío lo suficiente en ti.

Por fortuna para Garret, Fenris se apaciguó con esas palabras, llegó incluso a verse avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Con la culpabilidad en sus facciones, intentó excusarse.

─Lo lamento es que… será mejor que te lo explique.

Sintiéndose victorioso por la apertura de los sentimientos de su pareja, hizo lo que le indicó, tomando un banco cercano a él y acercándose al elfo, comenzando su relato.

─Sé que no me tomé muy bien lo que Hadriana me dijo, por eso es que no te lo he contado antes. No pude evitar pensar en si en verdad tenía una hermana, por lo que comencé mi propia búsqueda y… la encontré. Le he escrito para poder conocerla mejor, lo cual me ha comentado que quiere verme aquí, en Kirkwall. Lo cual no me hace sentir demasiado seguro.

Comprendiendo por primera vez el motivo del mal humor de su amante, indagó un poco más en el asunto.

─Así que no sabes si es una trampa que te ha puesto Danarius. Podría pedirle a Varric que me ayude a verificar si es una trampa.

Fenris contempló la oferta unos momentos, tal vez por no haber pensado antes esa posibilidad. Un poco más tranquilo, respondió.

─Eso sería de ayuda, si no fuera porque mi antiguo amo es demasiado astuto. Podría engañar a la gente del enano.

Pronto, a la cabeza de Hawke llegó la idea de acompañar al guerrero al encuentro con Varania, pero pronto su problema actual salió a flote si las cosas salían como temían.

Las cosas empezaban a ponerse mal para los magos, a tal grado que había tenido que verse forzado a rechazar varios trabajos por temor a ser descubierto y encerrado en un círculo.

Pensó por varios minutos una solución para ambos en la que ninguno de los dos saliera perdiendo, imaginó todos los posibles escenarios en su mente, algunos favorables y otros en el peor de los casos.

Finalmente, sabiendo que no podría dejar solo a su novio en esto, sin la más mínima idea de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, y la idea de improvisar cuando llegara el momento, preguntó.

─¿Qué te parece si te acompañamos a ese encuentro? Si algo sale realmente mal entonces estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

El guerrero lo vio casi con alivio, como si hubiera deseado hacer esa proposición desde el principio, pero su orgullo se lo impidiera. Como si planearan un asalto, informó.

─Nos encontraremos con ella en el Ahorcado durante el día. Vendrá en una semana al menos. Significa mucho para mí que estuvieras ahí. Gracias por preguntar.

Garret solo sonrió, esperaba tener un plan para que ninguno de los dos saliera perdiendo durante la reunión.

Ahora, si el Hacedor le pudiera sonreír por una vez y dejar que las cosas fueran como se suponía que debían de ser.

\------------------------------------------------

Varric observaba a Hawke sentado a un lado de él en la barra, escuchaba atentamente el nuevo reto que debían de enfrentar por Fenris. Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho y buscaba una manera segura de escapar todos sin un enfrentamiento directo.

Soltando un suspiro derrotado, respondió.

─Lo siento, amigo. No tengo ni idea de lo que debamos hacer para ayudar a pelear a Broody sin que revelemos tu identidad de mago en el proceso, a menos que sepas manejar otra arma.

Bufando molesto, respondió.

─Lo más cerca que estoy de otra arma es la que está en la punta de mi bastón, pero es tan ligera que ni siquiera tiene el mismo peso que una espada a una mano, lo cual necesitaría tiempo de entrenamiento, lo cual no dispongo en este momento. Y ni siquiera pienses en flechas porque simplemente soy un desastre.

Calló por unos instantes, añadiendo algunas instrucciones al escritor.

─Hasta que llegue el momento, decidiré nuestro curso de acción, puede que improvise un poco. Cuando te haga la señal con mi mano, entonces tú me seguirás el juego o simplemente callarte. Tú eliges.

Al ver que no podría ayudarlo a maquinar un plan, decidió resaltar algunos otros puntos de importancia.

─¿Has pensando a quién llevarás además de a mí? Antes de que puedas discutir conmigo sobre ese último punto, soy tu mejor opción para mediar las cosas. Suelo ser muy persuasivo con las personas.

Venciendo cualquier réplica que pudiera surgir en ello, respondió.

─Bethany queda completamente descartada. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que yo me juegue el cuello con esto. Carver no creo que quiera ayudarme con esto, sobre todo si expongo a la familia. Aveline es demasiado correcta como para no pedir ayuda a alguien con “autoridad legal”. Merrill es muy sentimental, por lo que llegado el caso de vernos forzados a asesinar a Varania no nos ayudará. Isabela es de armas tomar ante la más mínima amenaza por lo que rompería la oportunidad de terminar todo pacíficamente.

Viendo la opción obvia, comentó.

─Entonces llevaremos a Blondie con nosotros. Puede que su riña con Broody pueda ayudarnos en este asunto tan delicado.

El mago asintió ausente, tal vez todavía pensando en un plan para salir bien parados. Por un momento, a su pecho llegó un presentimiento escalofriante tan parecido a esos minutos previos en los que temía que una negociación con un mercader se fuera por la borda.

Ese sentimiento tan parecido al ver a Bianca con su hermoso vestido de novia, yendo directamente a los brazos de su actual esposo para su boda, mientras que él la despedía en la distancia.

Ignoró el sentimiento para no angustiar más a Hawke, ya que no les haría ningún bien hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando dentro de él. Después de todo, podría estar equivocándose sobre eso.

Ahora, solo faltaba convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Fenris repasó una y otra vez la carta de su hermana, asegurándose de que no había cometido ningún error en lo que decía ahí, pues todavía le faltaba bastante práctica para leer tan fluidamente como las demás personas.

Pero un pensamiento lleno de remordimiento le asaltaba, pues no había dicho toda la verdad a Garret, por lo que cansado de buscar algún mensaje oculto que sabía no encontraría, dejó la carta encima de la mesa, acercándose al fuego de la chimenea para espantar todos sus temores.

Tenía planeado decirle a su pareja toda la verdad, acerca de su extraña condición y que de alguna manera extraña e inexplicable terminó esperando un hijo de ambos, pues sabía que había notado su extraño comportamiento en los últimos días.

Además, tenía planeado confesar que había estado en contacto con su hermana desde que mejoró su escritura y que ésta había mandado varias respuestas. La primera misiva fue la más difícil de leer, pues no se sentía completamente seguro de que en verdad fuera ella.

Que su pasado al fin estuviera al alcance de su mano.

Finalmente, cuando regresó de la clínica de la abominación, se topó con la carta en el suelo, en la cual anunciaba su viaje a Kirkwall para contarle todo sobre él, asegurando que esa clase de historias era mejor ser contadas frente a frente.

Mas toda su determinación salió volando por la ventana cuando el mago le encontró leyendo la carta que había enviado su hermana, la que indicaba que deseaba volver a verlo y conocerlo.

Al no sentirse listo para soltar la bomba más pesada de digerir, decidió confesar sobre la cosa más creíble de las dos, hablándole de las cartas.

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba siendo un cobarde al evadir tan convenientemente el tema, pero aún necesitaba tiempo para incluso él pudiera aceptarlo.

A pesar de que tenía el conocimiento y la certeza de que estaba embarazado, una parte de su mente todavía esperaba que, en cualquier momento, el amigo de la abominación confesara que todo había sido una broma cruel.

Cuánto deseaba tomar un tarro de cerveza o al menos una copa de vino para poder afrontar mucho mejor la situación, pero en su “estado” no creía que fuera muy inteligente de su parte hacer eso.

Sin apartar su vista del fuego, llegó a una conclusión. Si Varania era sincera y en verdad quería conocerlo, entonces podría cerrar el asunto de su pasado para siempre y comenzar una familia con Hawke, ya que por fin estuviera completo.

Si era una trampa… bueno, podría asesinar a Danarius y ser libre al fin de su eterna persecución, dejando todo atrás y enfocarse en su futuro, el cual crecía dentro de él.

Ya sea de una manera u otra, Fenris podría seguir adelante hacia una nueva vida, por lo que terminando cualquiera de las dos opciones, entonces sería el momento de confesarle a Garret sobre su futuro hijo.

Tomando esa decisión pudo sentirse más tranquilo, pensó que quizás por una vez la vida le sonreiría y le daría un poco de paz

Solo quedaba esperar la reunión.


	16. Chapter 16

Un pequeño grupo se dirigía al Ahorcado, los cuales tenían diferentes misiones en mente. Los dos que iban más atrás estaban listos para una batalla, mientras que las otras dos oraban por un encuentro tranquilo.

Hawke no se separó del lado de Fenris, tenía como intención darle apoyo emocional, mientras que éste solamente deseaba que ese encuentro fuera tal y como lo habían planeado; Varric pedía que su presentimiento no fuera cierto y Anders pensaba en terminar con ese encuentro lo más pronto posible.

En cuanto entraron a la taberna, pudieron ver a una joven elfa que sobresalía entre la multitud por su cabello pelirrojo, sentada, posiblemente esperando a alguien.

Sospechando la identidad de ésta, el grupo se acercó hasta ella, la cual comentó al aire.

─Realmente eres tú.

Por la mente del elfo pasó un recuerdo fugaz de su infancia, diciéndolo en voz alta para ser confirmados por Varania.

─¿Varania? Yo… te recuerdo. Nosotros jugábamos en el patio principal de nuestro amo mientras madre trabajaba. Tú me llamabas…

Interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de su hermano, viendo hacia un rincón del Ahorcado, completó.

─Leto, ése es tu nombre.

Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibido el cambio de su enfoque, confirmando con cierto desagrado sus peores pesadillas. Con la esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido, preguntó el guerrero preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan tensa?

Garret intentó en vano sacar a Fenris del lugar, pero pronto los rodearon todo un grupo de esclavistas y magos demasiado grande incluso para que ellos pudieran ganar.

En cuanto su vía de escape fue bloqueada, un mago bajó las escaleras del lugar regodeándose.

─Ah, mi pequeño Fenris. Predecible como siempre

Disculpándose con un tono monótono, casi como si fuera una mera formalidad, la elfa dijo.

─Lamento haber llegado a esto, Leto.

Al ser traicionado por su propia sangre, el elfo escupió con veneno.

─Lo trajiste hasta aquí.

Intentando justificar las acciones de la mujer de manera jocosa, Danarius intervino en la conversación.

─No culpes a tu hermana, Fenris. Ella hizo lo que cualquier ciudadano del Imperio haría.

Intercambiaron varias amenazas entre ellos, eran los del guerrero para no mostrar el verdadero terror que sentía, pues de ser nuevamente capturado, su estadía sería mucho peor de lo que había sido antes, esperaba a que su pareja le apoyara.

Más pronto que tarde, la atención del Magister se centró en el mago que estaba al lado del guerrero.

─¿Este es tu nuevo amo? Pudiste escoger algo mejor, mi mascota, pero es comprensible que lo eligieras en esta ciudad tan desagradable.

Hawke evaluaba todas las posibilidades, desesperado de encontrar una salida a todo ese lío, ya que pelear había quedado descartado puesto que eran superados en número, por no decir que en cuanto saliera la más leve brisa de su mano sería encerrado en un círculo.

Repentinamente, a su mente atosigada llegó una idea, tal vez un tanto descabellada y cruel, pero al ser ejecutada correctamente, podría sacarlos de su actual apuro.

Podría entregar a Fenris a Danarius, perseguirlos en alta mar en el barco de Isabela e interceptarlos antes de arribar a Tevinter. Se estaba jugando demasiado en esa desesperada jugada, sobre todo su relación con el elfo, sin embargo, ya no tenía opciones.

Con la mayor frialdad y neutralidad que pudo reunir, respondió.

─Si lo quieres, es tuyo.

No fue una sorpresa cuando todo su grupo le vio sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo e incluso el escritor estaba por reclamar algo, por lo que utilizó la señal para que no interviniera, apaciguándole de inmediato, mientras que Fenris le observaba completamente en shock.

En cambio, Danarius lucía complacido, casi esperando desde el comienzo esa decisión.

─Interesante. Haré que valga la pena, por supuesto. El poder del Imperio puede estar a tu disposición.

Garret estaba por pronunciar su aceptación cuando la voz suplicante del elfo se escuchó por el lugar.

─No hagas esto, Hawke. Te necesitamos.

Su determinación se tambaleó ante la súplica de su orgulloso amante, sentía que intentaba transmitir algo más con esa simple frase. Sin embargo, endureciendo su corazón y orando para poder conseguir su perdón una vez que lo rescatara, respondió.

─Estás solo en esto, Fenris.

En cuanto dio a conocer su resolución, la esperanza que todavía brillaba en Fenris murió lentamente, dejaba desesperación y traición en su mirada. Conociendo a su esclavo, el Magister preguntó petulantemente.

─¿Qué será, Fenris? ¿Lucharás por tu libertad?

Con voz monótona, el esclavo respondió.

─No, iré contigo.

Danarius sonrió ante la sumisión inmediata de su propiedad, por lo que, sin más tiempo por perder, ordenó a todos los presentes su retirada del establecimiento para su partida hacia Tevinter, agradeció de paso a Hawke y le aseguró un gran futuro como mago.

En cuanto el elfo pasó al lado del hombre a quien creía lo había traicionado, desvió la vista, no quería que su mirada delatara la creciente decepción y desesperación en él.

Garret deseó detener al grupo, se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión en vez de pelear pues no le gustó lo que vio en los ojos de su pareja, sin embargo, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para hacerse atrás, que la única manera de corregirlo era que su plan funcionara.

Por lo que solo les vio partir, con la esperanza estúpida de que al menos Fenris vería hacia atrás. En cuanto el elfo se perdió de su vista y todo el grupo de esclavistas se había ido, se enfrentó hacia su grupo.

Casi en el acto, Varric fue el primero en mostrar su inconformidad.

─¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Hawke?! ¡¿Ese era tu grandioso plan?! ¡Porque si es así, entonces permíteme decirte que me parece más tu salida cobarde del asunto!

El escritor se acercó peligrosamente hasta el mago, dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que recuperara algo de sentido; mas, rápidamente Anders lo detuvo por los brazos.

Calmadamente, gracias a sus años como sanador, o tal vez por el poco apego hacia el guerrero, intercedió por Garret.

─Debe tener un plan para ello Varric, así que no es momento de molestarse con él y será mejor escucharlo. Supongo que no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Asintiendo gravemente, explicó lo más calmo que pudo.

─Perseguiremos a ese barco, por lo que en el momento más adecuado atacaremos y recuperaremos a Fenris, pero no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Anders, reúne a todos e infórmales de lo que ha pasado y si es posible que consigan un poco de suministros para el viaje. Varric, ve con Isabela y pídele el barco, junto con toda su tripulación armada. Mientras tanto, veré a cuántos mercenarios puedo contratar para nuestra misión. Nos veremos aquí una vez que logremos conseguir todo lo que necesitamos.

Recuperando la compostura, el escritor soltó un suspiro y aportó a la conversación.

─Puedo preguntar a varias personas del gremio de mercaderes para conseguir descuentos por los suministros y armas. Con un poco de persuasión soltarán sus mejores productos para mí, aunque deberemos dejarlo en secreto entre nosotros. No quiero tener a Bartrand mordiéndome el trasero por tener deudas de honor a los Tethras.

Los dos magos asintieron, cerraron así su papel en su misión de rescate, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran alejarse demasiado, Varric llamó a Hawke. Desconcertado, Garret vio hacia su mejor amigo, recibiendo palabras de aliento.

─No te preocupes, lo rescataremos.

Orando interiormente para que las palabras del enano se hicieran realidad, sonrió hacia este en respuesta, temía que su propia voz le traicionara.

\------------------------------------------------

Isabela navegaba entre las olas del mar, preguntándose cómo es que las cosas habían ido tan mal en una reunión tan simple. En cuanto escuchó todo lo que había pasado, la pirata deseó asesinar a Hawke por tomar aquella decisión tan estúpida.

Pero nada de lo que hiciera podría regresar el tiempo y evitar que Fenris fuera entregado a su maestro, por lo que dejó de lado su furia para cambiarlo a algo más productivo, como poner todos sus conocimientos en rutas marinas para interceptar el barco Tevinterano y recuperar a su amigo.

El problema radicaba en el tiempo de ventaja que obtuvieron mientras ellos se preparaban para el viaje, además el tipo de barco que tuviera Danarius, pues si este era de Tevinter, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera más lento, pues estaban diseñados para soportar un ataque qunari.

Tan concentrada estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades que no notó la presencia de Hawke acercarse a su lado. Con un tono bajo, preguntó.

─¿Cómo ves la situación, Isabela?

La pirata tuvo que dar varias respiraciones profundas para no cortar la garganta del mago de un solo tajo, pues había intentado evitarlo durante todo el viaje, completamente molesta por su decisión.

Cuando se sintió lista para responder sin sonar sarcástica, comentó.

─Todo va viento en popa Hawke, aunque si tu verdadera pregunta es si alcanzaremos el barco de Danarius, la verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea.

Hawke pareció perder un poco los estribos con esa respuesta, por lo que la mujer agregó juguetonamente.

─Pero este barco es de los mejores de todo Thedas, así que podremos alcanzarlos en un santiamén, y con mayor razón siendo yo quien lo dirige.

Garret negó con la cabeza, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba humor. Dejando que la mujer siguiera con su trabajo, fue hacia Varric, el cual estaba vaciando su estómago, pues no estaba acostumbrado a los viajes en barco.

Isabela continuó con su trabajo y reflexiones, se sentía débil por preocuparse así por Hawke, sin embargo, todo quedó en segundo plano al divisar nubes de tormenta a lo lejos.

Según su experiencia, su barco no se toparía con ella, puesto que estaba a muchos kilómetros de donde se encontraban, pero no podría decir lo mismo del barco Tevinterano.

Esperaba que el barco fuera de buena calidad, sino podría naufragar con esa tormenta y con ella Fenris.


	17. Chapter 17

Fenris veía hacia los barrotes de su celda, intentaba comprender lo que había pasado. Repasaba una y otra vez la escena, quería pensar que debía tratarse de un error y que en cualquier momento Hawke, el hombre que le había jurado le amaba, iría por él.

O simplemente había sido ingenuo al pensar en que podía confiar en un mago después de huir de uno. Visto de esa manera, él debía ser la persona más estúpida del mundo por volver a creer en alguien así.

Deseaba destrozar algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo, al estar encadenado a la pared no podía hacer gran cosa más que avanzar lo poco que las cadenas le permitieran.

Podría destruir el libro que traía consigo (ese que Garret le había regalado hace tiempo) pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para no perder la cordura, por algo lo había traído consigo a la reunión con Varania.

Haciendo a un lado su orgullo (lo poco que le quedaba) hizo lo único que le restaba por hacer. Dejó salir libremente las lágrimas que sostuvo desde que fue subido al maldito barco, culpaba al mago que le había demostrado que sus palabras eran ciertas, mas siendo tan ciego y hambriento de amor, las ignoró.

Dale al mago un poco de poder y te mostrarán quién es realmente. Incluyendo el poder sobre ti mismo. Ahora ya no quedaba nada por lo que valiera la pena vivir, solo una vida llena de dolor y miedo, sin saber si sobreviviría para ver el siguiente amanecer.

Su monólogo de autocompasión fue interrumpido por unos pasos tan familiares que hicieron estremecer el cuerpo del elfo involuntariamente. Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, esperando lo que deparaba su futuro.

Danarius apareció ante él, mostrando toda su arrogancia hacia su esclavo, el cual no pudo huir de él. Burlándose del guerrero caído, comentó.

─Oh, mi pequeño lobo, he ansiado este día desde que huiste de mi lado. Ver tú espíritu así de derrotado postrado a mis pies.

Fenris se dedicó a observar, no deseaba caer en su juego de provocación. Riendo secamente, el Magister continuó.

─Veo que ya te has resignado a tu destino mi mascota, eso es bueno. Ahora, sé un buen chico y déjame revisarte. No se sabe lo que pudiste contraer en esa ciudad de mala muerte.

El elfo no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la inspección mágica de su amo, soltando un grito doloroso que no pudo contener. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Danarius le dejó ir con un deje molesto.

Antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo para saber el motivo de éste, el Magister soltó con asco.

─Por lo visto hiciste muchas más cosas asquerosas de las que imaginé, aunque era de esperarse. Cuando un esclavo pierde a su amo, tienden a ser un tanto libertinos. Ahora, ¿qué debería de hacer con nuestro pasajero no deseado?

Esas palabras fueron para Fenris casi como un golpe en el estómago, pues tan atrapado estaba en su autocompasión y traición que olvidó por completo el motivo por el que no había luchado contra Danarius en el momento en que éste le preguntó; tanto él como su hijo eran prisioneros del Magister.

Viendo la cara llena de horror que no logró ocultar, el mago se burló.

─Entonces ya lo sabías. Pero no debes de preocuparte por eso mi mascota, puede que sea clemente con él y lo deje vivir. Me será de mucha ayuda para mis nuevos experimentos, tal vez perfeccionar tus tatuajes en él, aunque puede que de por sí será poderoso por estar en contacto con el Lyrium desde su concepción.

Dejando surgir dentro de él los sentimientos de la ira, se abalanzó contra las rejas, en un intento fútil de golpearlo, pero inmediatamente las cadenas lo detuvieron. Molesto por la repentina rebelión de su esclavo, se mofó.

─Es inútil pelear ahora, Fenris. Nunca lograrás salir de este barco, al menos no con vida. Alégrate, seré clemente contigo y haré que olvides todo lo que viviste en libertad, incluido a tu bastardo. Será divertido verte como antes, ayudándome a experimentar con el mocoso.

El elfo le vio lleno de odio, amenazando vanamente.

─Eso ya lo veremos. En cuanto logre salir de esta estúpida celda, te torceré el cuello y cortaré tu cabeza para dejarlo en el mástil de la maldita nave.

Soltando un suspiro, Danarius advirtió.

─Puedes aullar todo lo que quieras, pequeño lobo, sin embargo, nunca podrás salir de aquí. Más te vale que te resignes a tu destino. Si me disculpas, necesito hacer varios asuntos personales, los cuales incluyen los nuevos aposentos de tu bastardo.

Ignorando la mirada de muerte del guerrero, salió de la sala de prisioneros, dejándolo solo nuevamente, con la desesperación creciente en su pecho.

Fenris inmediatamente comenzó a halar las cadenas, con la intención de romperlos sin obtener resultados. Prosiguió con intentar pasar sus manos por los grilletes, tuvo como resultado muñecas y tobillos sangrantes.

Molesto por el nulo progreso en su fuga y el cumplimiento de su amenaza, golpeó con fuerza la pared se su celda, sacando su frustración a relucir a causa de su pronta resignación.

Había un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso para que continuara con su vida: su hijo concebido con el hombre al que creyó lo amaba por sobre el poder. Le había dado lo suficiente para seguir con su vida.

Podría despreciarlo por pertenecer a Hawke y por la gran posibilidad de que fuera un mago en el futuro, pero también era suyo, por no decir que, a pesar de lo que había hecho, seguía amando al hombre.

Además, desde hace unos días atrás se dio cuenta de que incluso sin conocerlo, dentro de su corazón le empezó a amar. Sonaba tonto y cursi, mas no había podido evitar esos sentimientos, al igual que con su padre.

Desesperado por encontrar una salida, pensó en todas las posibilidades, desde la fuerza bruta hasta la más fantasiosa, la cual consistía en que Garret fuera a rescatarlo.

Desechó todas y cada una de ellas al ser más improbables que la anterior. Finalmente pensó en la gran arrogancia de su maestro y su primera impresión de derrota, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea, aunque dependería de qué tan cierto era su análisis.

Asegurándose de que nadie le estaba observando, activó los tatuajes de Lyrium de su mano derecha, teniendo el resultado que deseaba. Su mano se vio libre del grillete en un parpadeo.

Danarius lo había subestimado al pensar que no lucharía por su libertad, pero a pesar de gustarle ese pequeño progreso, sabía que no podría atacar en este momento, ya que su intento de escape sería detenido por toda la tripulación.

Necesitaba una distracción, cualquier cosa que hiciera olvidar su presencia en el barco. Cuando eso sucediera, la sangre correría por toda alta mar, tan solo necesitaba paciencia y mucha suerte de tener esa distracción antes de que llegaran a Tevinter.

Oraba al Hacedor para tener esa suerte.

\-----------------------------------------------

Fenris despertó bruscamente cuando su cabeza chocó violentamente contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Confundido, agudizó sus oídos para intentar captar información de sus captores.

Escuchó órdenes desesperadas de los soldados para hacer frente a las monstruosas olas que se acercaban hacia ellos, mientras luchaban contra el viento de la tormenta para mantener el rumbo.

El elfo no pudo evitar sonreír ante su gran suerte, o tal vez la de su hijo pues nunca tuvo tal cosa. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, soltó sus extremidades de los ofensivos grilletes, haciendo lo mismo con todo su cuerpo para pasar por los barrotes de su celda.

Feliz por su escape, se descuidó el tiempo suficiente para no ver al par de soldados que habían sido enviados para verle. En cuanto le vieron fuera de su celda, levantaron sus armas contra el esclavo, amenazándole en Treve.

Mentalmente, el guerrero se burló de los hombres de su amo, pues él podría contra los dos sin siquiera sudar, aunque tendría que hacerlo con las manos desnudas a falta de su armadura, sin embargo, ya vería por el camino lo que podría conseguir.

Los esclavistas notaron la confianza de Fenris por lo que temerosos de lo que pudiera traer entre manos, atacaron al prófugo. Esperando un ataque así, el elfo pateó a uno en el pecho, lo lanzó directamente al suelo, mientras que con el otro activó las marcas de su mano y atravesó su cabeza, la hizo puré con solo volver corpórea su mano nuevamente.

Aprovechando que su otro contrincante no pudo levantarse del suelo gracias al peso extra de su armadura, pateó reiteradamente al hombre en la cara hasta que ya no se movía.

Rebuscó entre los cuerpos en busca de un arma que pudiera serle de ayuda, topándose con las llaves para salir de la zona de prisioneros, además de tomar una espada que no era de su total gusto al ser tan ligera entre sus manos.

Conforme con lo que tenía, salió cuidadosamente, cruzó varios pasillos con diversos camarotes para los pasajeros, donde había una cantidad considerable de personas, mataba a todo aquél que estuviera en desventaja o diera alguna oportunidad para un ataque sorpresa.

Justo cuando estaba por salir al aire libre, de uno de los cuartos pudo escuchar la voz de Danarius, gritando a los hombres por su ineptitud para mantenerlo dentro de una celda. Por un segundo quiso ignorar eso y salir para hacerse con un bote e ir a tierra firme.

Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que al hacer eso, estaría volteando constantemente sobre su hombro, pensando que en cualquier momento le buscaría y le llevaría de regreso a la esclavitud junto con su hijo.

Esperó hasta que los soldados eran despedidos por el Magister, para entrar al cuarto y bloquear la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie entrara. Su amo volteó hacia la puerta, a punto de gritar a cualquier hombre que osara interrumpirle en su momento de furia, topándose con la figura de su esclavo.

Temeroso de pelear frente a frente con Fenris, lanzó una bola de fuego a su dirección, llamando desesperadamente a Varania para ayudarle. Esquivando el ataque, el esclavo tomó con relativa facilidad su cuello.

Activando nuevamente sus marcas, separó la cabeza de Danarius de su cuello y gritó.

─¡Ya no eres mi amo!

En cuanto la cabeza rodó por el piso, escuchó una voz horrorizada, supo muy bien a quién le pertenecía; su hermana vestida con una túnica y un bastón en su mano, viendo la grotesca escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, sabía que tendría un destino similar.

Deseando romper todos los lazos de su pasado, incluido aquél que no recordaba, se acercó lentamente hacia su hermana, planeando la mejor manera de asesinarla.  
Varania rogó por su vida, suplicaba a cualquier deidad que se detuviera, como si tuviera el derecho a reclamar su mala suerte después de traicionar a su propia sangre.

Sin dudar ni un solo momento, Fenris atravesó el pecho de su hermana, destrozó su corazón y con ella a Leto.

El esclavo salió del camarote sin volver la vista atrás, sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pues pudo ver la terrible tormenta que azotaba al barco, por lo que solo con una espada, el libro que Hawke le había regalado y su hijo, fue hacia uno de los botes.

Esperaba que lo llevara a un futuro más brillante para él.


	18. Chapter 18

A Hawke lo despertó el alboroto fuera del camarote que Isabela les había asignado a él y a sus hermanos (los cuales continuaban dormidos); le provocó curiosidad, pues el sol apenas lanzaba sus primeros rayos.

Al salir, se encontró con la tripulación de la pirata corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando indicaciones para soltar los botes. Sin comprender el motivo para tal acción, fue en búsqueda de su amiga.

La encontró en el timón, discutiendo acaloradamente con Aveline, mientras que Varric intentaba mediar la conversación. Pudo captar a Isabela gritarle a la guerrera.

─¡Dame maldito tiempo para tener la certeza! ¡No puedes decirle a Hawke sin antes comprobarlo!

Con el mismo tono acalorado, Aveline cuestionó.

─¡¿Y crees que mantenerlo sin información será lo mejor?! Tiene derecho a saberlo.

El escritor aportó amablemente.

─Por favor, dejen de pelear. Lo que tenemos que hacer es planear la mejor manera de decírselo. Puede hacer un mundo de diferencia la forma en que esto le sea informado.

Interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, preguntó.

─¿Decirme qué?

Los tres voltearon directamente hacia el mago, con mezcla de horror y compasión, para acto seguido verse entre ellos, completamente perdidos. Finalmente, Aveline avanzó hacia Garret y comenzó a explicar.

─Hace unos días, Isabela observó una tormenta a lo lejos, pero nosotros estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que ésta pudiera afectarnos realmente. Sin embargo, el barco de Danarius no tuvo esa suerte y topó de lleno contra ella y uno de los hombres de Isabela divisó un barco de aspecto Tevinterano hundido cerca de un Atolón. No tenemos la certeza de que realmente pertenezca al hombre, pero si lo es, entonces hay que suponer lo peor.

El mago no supo cómo debía de reaccionar ante lo dicho por la mujer, pensó que tal vez era un error, que el barco con el que se habían topado era de algún otro navío desafortunado.

Creyendo ingenuamente que una vez descubrieran que el barco no pertenecía al Magister, continuarían con su plan original por lo que, aparentando tranquilidad, preguntó.

─¿Y cuándo podremos saber si ese barco perteneció a Danarius?

Los tres se vieron entre ellos preocupados, diciendo solamente con la mirada que algo no estaba bien con él. Finalmente, la pirata respondió.

─He enviado a varios de mis hombres dentro de lo que queda, en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que nos dé una idea, como algún emblema o escudo familiar. Tan solo queda esperar.

Hawke se limitó a asentir, no confiando demasiado en sus sentimientos, pues en ese momento, su cabeza era un verdadero caos con cada segundo que pasaba y los piratas no regresaban con nada.

Conforme fue avanzando el día, el resto de su grupo fue informado sobre el barco Tevinterano encontrado y las fuertes sospechas de que éste perteneciera a Danarius causaban una mirada ansiosa hacia su dirección, incluido Carver.

Después de horas de interminable espera, los hombres que Isabela envió regresaron, llevaban consigo un bulto de sábanas y un cofre fuertemente cerrado. Todos se reunieron alrededor de los objetos encontrados, no sabían muy bien por cuál comenzar, paralizados por lo que pudieran encontrar en ellos.

Finalmente, el menor de los Hawke con aparente valentía fue hacia el bulto de sábanas, deseaba romper con la pesada atmósfera que se instaló. Con brusquedad, desenmarañó las pesadas sábanas, se detuvo rápidamente cuando de entre los pliegues salió rodando una cabeza.

Anders la atrapó, curioso por la manera en que la cabeza fue cortada; sin embargo, la mostró al resto del grupo cuando reconoció al dueño: la cabeza de Danarius.

Con ese simple gesto, Bethany hizo a un lado a su hermano para revelar el resto del cuerpo junto con el de Varania con una herida en su pecho, hecho de tal manera que una mano pudiera caber ahí.

Comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, Varric fue directamente hacia el cofre, abriéndolo con una ganzúa oculta en sus ropas, revelando su contenido.

Ahí se encontraban la espada y armadura de Fenris, la cual había sido comprada después de su primer trabajo con ellos, alegando que necesitaba nuevo equipamiento.

Con ello revelaron la terrible verdad, pero había una duda en el aire que nadie deseaba contestar. ¿Fenris habría asesinado a su amo y hermana para sobrevivir y huir o se encontraba entre los cuerpos flotantes dentro del barco?

\---------------------------------------

Fenris despertó completamente desorientado, pensaba que aún se encontraba dentro del barco. Sin embargo, recordó su huida y su posterior pelea con el bote de remos, la cual perdió miserablemente.

Observó a su alrededor, se encontró dentro de una cabaña escasamente amueblada, era lo suficiente para vivir cómodo. Notó que estaba ocupando la cama.

Pensando que quien sea que lo haya encontrado no tenía muy buenas intenciones con él, se levantó de la cama y buscó todos los objetos que había llevado consigo cuando huyó, mas se vio interrumpido por la puerta principal abriéndose y una voz exclamando.

─Oh vaya, al fin has despertado. Me alegra, por unos momentos pensé que tendría que llevarte con una de las hermanas de la Capilla para que pudieran saber lo que te pasaba.

Esperando un ataque, el elfo se dio vuelta lentamente con la guardia en alto, topándose con su nuevo captor. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello rojo como el atardecer con algunos mechones grises, pero lo que más llamó la atención del guerrero era la forma de sus orejas, las cuales eran puntiagudas con una curvatura muy parecida a la de los humanos.

Notando la inspección de su invitado, comentó.

─Mi padre era elfo mientras que mi madre era humana, por lo que podría explicar un poco mi apariencia. Aunque no creo que eso sea lo que más te moleste ahora, ¿no es cierto? Comencemos desde el principio. Mi nombre es Dacio y actualmente estás en Nevarra. Te encontré en la orilla del mar en bastante mal estado, pero nada mortal, tal vez un poco deshidratado.

Fenris siguió viéndolo, sin saber cómo debía de actuar ante esa persona. Ya había cometido el error de confiar en alguien y terminó metido en ese lío. Dacio comprendió que no había ganado la confianza del elfo, por lo que tranquilamente comentó.

─No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte nada malo, solamente deseo ayudarte, lo cual creo que necesitas, sobre todo en tu estado actual. No me puedo explicar cómo es que un hombre termina embarazado, aunque he de suponer que tiene que ver con esas marcas de Lyrium.

Amenazado por esas palabras, activó sus tatuajes, esperando un ataque del medio elfo. Cuando nunca llegó, el guerrero preguntó escuetamente.

─¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Sonriendo apenado, respondió.

─Mi madre era apóstata y yo nací con la magia suficiente para percibirla, estudiarla y curar, pero no puedo convocar ni siquiera un copo de nieve. Ayudo a las mujeres para saber si están embarazadas, por lo que no fue difícil detectar a tu hijo.

Fenris quería arrancarle el corazón para después dárselo de comer, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Dacio comentó.

─Por favor, sé que no tienes confianza en mí, pero antes de que decidas matarme, déjame cuidarte por un tiempo más hasta que te recuperes por completo. Si te vas en ese estado, puede ser muy perjudicial tanto para ti como para tu bebé. En cuanto estés en condiciones de hacer tu viaje te podrás ir, o matarme, depende de lo que decidas.

El elfo estaba por ceder, mas el recuerdo del padre de su hijo hizo que dudara e incluso contemplara la idea de rechazar de plano su oferta. Extendió su mano para arrancarle el corazón cuando su cuerpo le traicionó a mitad de la acción pues cayó agotado al suelo.

Volvió de la inconsciencia sobre la cama, se topó nuevamente con el medio elfo colocando compresas frías en su frente, regañando amablemente.

─No creo que estés en condiciones de activar tus marcas. Si fuera tú, las utilizaría lo menos que pudiera, para evitar cualquier efecto sobre el bebé.

Derrotado, se dejó hacer por el supuesto mago, pensando en las mejores maneras de asesinarlo sin utilizar sus marcas. Recordó de pronto las cosas que había traído consigo, sobre todo en el libro que Hawke le había regalado, por lo que intentando sonar desinteresado, preguntó.

─¿Mis cosas dónde están?

Esperando una pregunta así, Dacio respondió.

─Cuando te encontré, solamente tenías lo que actualmente portas y un libro que terminó completamente mojado. Pero no te preocupes, he puesto a secar el libro y aunque no esté como antes quedará en un estado lo suficientemente decente para leerse.

Soltando un suspiro pensó que tendría que comprar otra espada, aunque dudaba que pudiera manejar una en un tiempo futuro y las espadas ligeras realmente eran complicadas de manejar.

Su primer paso sería salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible y después conseguir dinero para comprar cualquier cosa que quisiera. Dacio lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando curioso preguntó.

─Dime, ¿el bebé fue hecho a base de magia o a la antigua usanza?

Fenris le lanzó dagas con los ojos, provocando cierta gracia en el medio elfo de mediana edad. Con tono bromista, comentó.

─A la antigua usanza, por lo que veo. Me imagino que para el padre debió de ser un gran shock.

El corazón del guerrero sangró con esas palabras, pero lo ocultó lo suficientemente bien para soltar molesto.

─No lo sabe y preferiría que nunca lo sepa. Con tan solo topármelo una vez en la vida fue suficiente.

Dacio le contempló por un largo momento sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre la situación de su invitado, quedando en un silencio contemplativo. Finalmente preguntó.

─¿A cuánta gente tiene para localizarte?

Por primera vez, Fenris reflexionó la facilidad con la que Garret le podría encontrar contando con la ayuda de Isabela y Varric, pero al ser entregado a Danarius sospechaba que no le buscaría.

─No creo que me busque. Solamente fui una moneda de intercambio. Nada más.

El medio elfo le observó otro tanto, contemplando sus opciones tal vez para ayudarle.

O estimar si valía la pena ayudar a tan problemático visitante.


	19. Chapter 19

El Ahorcado estaba tan abarrotado de personas como siempre, sin embargo, el ambiente parecía ser más deprimente que de costumbre, o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía Varric al ver a Hawke golpear contra la pared de su habitación en la taberna.

Desde que habían encontrado el barco de Danarius, el mago pareciera tener un humor cada vez peor, era casi imposible lidiar con él. Buscaron en cada rincón de la nave el cuerpo de Fenris sin éxito, encendieron una esperanza desesperada en Garret.

Temiendo reventar esa burbuja y se sumiera en la depresión, tanto él como Isabela prometieron extender sus contactos para localizar al elfo. Sin embargo, ya había pasado meses y no tenían avance alguno.

Sintiéndose culpable por el daño hecho, intentó tranquilizar.

─Hawke no te desanimes, mis contactos siguen buscando. El mundo es muy grande y puede estar en cualquier parte, además de que Rivaini puede que llegue con mejores noticias que yo, después de todo ha tomado algunos trabajos como pirata.

Soltando un suspiro frustrado respondió cortantemente.

─¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar hasta obtener respuesta? Simplemente parece que será imposible encontrarlo.

El escritor dirigió su mirada al techo, lanzó una oración al Hacedor para hacer frente a ese hombre con el corazón roto, ideaba una mejor manera de responder sin causar un estallido digno de Broody y no romperse en el proceso.

Finalmente decidió optar por la decisión que siempre le metía en problemas: hablar con sinceridad con él pues, aunque no lo demostrara, la culpa le estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

Sabía que no fue su plan, que solo siguió con el plan no hablado del mago, pero si hubiera detenido toda esa farsa, ahora el elfo podría seguir entre ellos y posiblemente muerto.

Abriéndose por primera vez al humano, respondió con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

─¡No lo sé, Hawke! Ni siquiera te puedo prometer que siga con vida. Si tan solo te hubiera detenido como era mi intención inicial, entonces no estarías pasando por todo esto. Quisiera arreglar las cosas como tú y estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por lograrlo, pero parece que es muy difícil no importa lo que haga.

Sorprendido por la reacción del normalmente jovial enano, Garret rápidamente refutó.

─¿De qué estás hablando? Yo fui el que cometió este error.

Dejando que todo el torbellino de emociones saliera por primera vez desde que hace meses de entregar a Broody, respondió.

─Te equivocas. Yo soy tan culpable como tú, sino es que más. Yo debí de hacer algo, pelear contra Danarius, obligarte a pelear… pero simplemente me volví un estúpido espectador más, como si ese no fuera mi problema…

Tenía tantas ganas de romper algo, cualquier cosa para sacar su propia frustración, peleando internamente para no romper a llorar como una damisela frágil como en sus libros.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos, cada uno siendo carcomido por sus propios demonios internos, hasta que Hawke fue el primero en sacarlos a la luz, mientras rodaban unas lágrimas traicioneras por sus mejillas.

─No fue tu culpa, Varric, y lamento tanto que pienses de esa manera, sobre todo por todo lo que les he estado presionando. Si tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte o incluso si hubiera hecho a un lado mi miedo hacia el círculo… Fenris podría seguir aquí.

Un poco más tranquilo, sin eliminar completamente la culpabilidad de su alma (se incrementaba al ver la miseria por la que estaba pasando el mago), pensó positivamente.

─Bueno, tal vez no todo esté perdido y podamos encontrar a Broody, tal vez no hoy o mañana, pero seguramente algún día. Tan solo hay que ser perseverantes. Puede estar en cualquier parte.

\------------------------------------------------

Una carroza con joyas valiosas que hacia Orlais era halada por un par de drúfalos que dirigían dos hombres, los seguía una escolta a caballo. Uno de los hombres que llevaba la carroza se giró para ver a la elfa que habían encontrado por el camino.

Muchos pensarían que eran realmente estúpido recoger a un desconocido cuando llevaban mercancía de ese valor, pero tanto él como toda su caravana no pudieron dejarla a su suerte en un camino tan peligroso, mucho menos estando encinta.

No hablaba en absoluto, comunicándose únicamente a través de la escritura, haciendo imposible sacar cualquier tipo de información de ella, pero por sus tatuajes suponía que había pertenecido a algún clan dalishiano y tal vez abandonándolo por algún hombre que al final le dejó a su suerte.

Con las elfas siempre era la misma historia. Regresó la vista hacia el camino, notando un movimiento en los arbustos, teniendo un mal presentimiento, por lo que vio ansiosamente hacia su escolta, esperando que estuvieran preparados para cualquier asaltante.

Sin embargo, demasiado tarde notó que su escolta desapareció en algún tramo del camino, dejándoles a merced de lo que sea que les estuviera acechando. No tardó demasiado en revelar al grupo de bandidos que saltaron desde los árboles, cayendo directamente sobre ambos drúfalos y asesinandolos en el acto.

Desesperado, saltó de la carroza e intentó huir, siendo detenido por uno de los ladrones, el cual no lo pensó dos veces antes de pasar su daga por su garganta y dejarlo desangrado en el suelo.

Lo último que pudo ver fue sacando a la elfa de detrás de la carroza por el cabello blanco, con la certeza de que sería violada y asesinada.

\-------------------------------------------------

Fenris intentó desesperadamente zafarse del agarre de muerte que tenían sobre su cabello que actualmente llegaba hasta los hombros, maldiciendo interiormente no tener nada a mano para defenderse.

En cuanto se recuperó de su escape del barco de Danarius, se había ido de la casa del medio elfo, esperando encontrar un lugar estable en alguna elfería de alguna ciudad donde no pudiera ser molestado.

Dacio le advirtió que no debía de hacer ningún esfuerzo y por tanto le recomendó no llevar armas con él ni activar sus marcas, causando un gran desagrado en el guerrero.

Le explicó lo mejor que pudo sus motivos, además de proponer un plan que le aseguraría que no terminara en un círculo como sujeto de experimentación: mientras buscara un lugar para establecerse debía pasarse por una mujer para así nadie cuestionara su embarazo teniendo que hacerse pasar por mudo, pues su voz era demasiado grave para que fuera confundido con el de una mujer, pero con todo eso no le verían como una amenaza.

Queriendo asegurar la vida de su hijo en libertad aceptó, dejando su cabello crecer y empezando a usar los incómodos vestidos (comprados por el medio elfo) con las tallas suficientes para no presionar su creciente vientre.

Ahora, la idea no le parecía tan buena, sobre todo porque los ladrones le lanzaban miradas que le desnudaban con la mirada, produciendo en su pecho la naciente sensación de inquietud.

Finalmente fue arrojado al suelo, quedando a merced de lo que supuso sería el líder de los bandidos, viéndole interesadamente. Uno de los matones le explicó.

─ Mire lo que encontramos en la carroza. Por lo que veo transportaban algo más que joyas. También transportaban putas a Orlais, aunque ya está usada si su vientre no miente.  
Fenris tuvo unas ganas increíbles de asesinar al hombre, pero sabía que en su actual estado eso sería imposible, pues su estómago le estorbaría en cualquier ataque, por no decir que su hijo se llevaría la peor parte de la refriega.

Lentamente, el líder se acercó hacia el elfo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Se detuvo frente al derribado guerrero comentando con tono falso de conciliación.

─ Ya veo. Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Perdone la brusquedad de mis compañeros, nunca han estado cerca de una mujer en estado, por lo que no saben tratar con ellas. Como podrá ver, nosotros nos dedicamos a saquear, robar y asesinar a todo aquél que nos vea pues no necesitamos que nos reconozcan y terminemos en la cárcel. Lamentablemente usted nos ha visto y no nos queda de otra más que asesinarla, pero como está esperando puede que la dejemos ir…

Fenris conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, la misma que Danarius colocaba cada vez que le forzaba, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando el líder completó.

─ …tan solo tiene que abrir las piernas y usted y su hijo no volverán a saber de nosotros, ¿qué le parece?

El guerrero sabía que no importaba la respuesta, el hombre lo tomaría, por lo que reuniendo su dignidad escupió al rostro del bandido, provocando una lenta ira debajo de ese rostro amable.

Vio hacia sus secuaces y ordenó.

─ Inmovilícenla. Si la salvaje llega a golpearme, me aseguraré de que ustedes también lo sientan, pero con intereses, ¡¿Me han entendido?!

El grupo de bandidos tomó con fuerza las extremidades del elfo, impidiendo que pudiera hacer cualquier ataque contra su jefe, tal vez por miedo a que éste cumpliera con su palabra.

El hombre se acercó a Fenris tomando con brusquedad la barbilla de éste, intentando darle un beso, siendo recibido por una mordida en el labio tan fuerte que sangró.

En respuesta recibió una bofetada que le desorientó, mientras que el bandido soltaba una sarta de groserías asegurando una muerte dolorosa hacia si víctima.

Mientras intentaba recuperarse del golpe, pudo sentir cómo levantaban su vestido de manera descarada, acariciando sus muslos. Derrotado, pensó que se llevarían una gran sorpresa al ver que no era una mujer y su suerte sería peor.

De un momento a otro, Fenris fue soltado del agarre de muerte que tenían los bandidos, los cuales señalaban algo en el cielo completamente aterrados por lo que veían.

Algunos salieron despavoridos hacia el bosque y otros se quedaron con la vana esperanza de enfrentarse a lo que sea que les estaba atacando, olvidando completamente a su víctima en el proceso.

Confundido por los acontecimientos, el elfo observó hacia la misma dirección que los bandidos, topándose con un enorme dragón destrozando el cuerpo del líder, mientras que el resto que había decidido pelear contra majestuoso monstruo fueron incinerados en el acto.

Fenris sabía que no importara que tanto corriera, al final el dragón lo alcanzaría con relativa facilidad, por lo que esperó a que ocurriera alguna clase de milagro por parte del Hacedor.

El dragón dirigió su mirada hacia él, avanzando lentamente, sin embargo, a mitad de camino, su enorme cuerpo fue disminuyendo de tamaño y cambiando de forma hasta mostrar a una mujer anciana con el par de ojos dorados más llamativos que alguna vez el elfo hubiera visto.

Justo cuando estaba a unos pasos comentó.

─ Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?


	20. Chapter 20

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Fenris fue que se había topado con un mago apóstata realmente poderoso; como tenía nula posibilidad de vencerla, arremetió verbalmente contra ella.

─¡No te me acerques, bruja!

Para confusión del elfo, la mujer no se molestó por ello, sino le causó gracia y soltó una risa que le pareció desquiciada, para agregar.

─Vaya manera de hablarle a la persona que acaba de salvar tu pellejo, aunque es comprensible por todo lo que has pasado.

Cohibido por esa declaración, el guerrero preguntó.

─¿Cómo sabes eso?

La mujer se limitó a contestar tranquilamente.

─Simplemente lo sé, aunque algunas veces desearía saber más cosas y tener ojos en todas partes.

Queriendo tantear el terreno, Fenris preguntó nuevamente esperando tener una respuesta certera ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien como ella (o al menos con la capacidad de transformarse en un dragón).

─He visto magos poderosos, espíritus y abominaciones, pero no eres ninguna de éstas. ¿Qué eres?

Mirándole fijamente la mujer respondió.

─Un chico tan curioso. Las cadenas están rotas, pero, ¿realmente eres libre?

Entendiendo realmente el alcance de conocimiento de la mujer, comentó.

─Ves demasiado.

Para sorpresa de Fenris, la mujer respondió enigmáticamente.

─Yo puedo volar en la sopa. Soy el susurro en las sombras. También soy una mujer muy vieja de nombre Flemeth. Es lo único que debes de saber.

No teniendo un buen presentimiento de Flemeth, continuó con su interrogatorio.

─¿Y exactamente por qué me has ayudado?

La bruja le vio por un tiempo largo, como si ni ella misma supiera el motivo de tal acción, soltando al final.

─Si he de ser sincera hay dos motivos, uno menos importante y personal que el otro. Antiguas deudas. Aunque me agrada más ser espectadora de los acontecimientos que sacuden todo Thedas, algunas veces para que dichos cambios sucedan tengo de darles un pequeño empujón o una real patada. Espero que no tenga que hacer tanto esfuerzo en tu caso.

Harto de las palabras tan confusas, respondió molesto.

─No estoy dispuesto a ser partícipe de esos “cambios” que tú dices están por suceder. Por mí, todos se pueden ir a la mierda, mientras que mi hijo viva tranquilamente y feliz.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, la bruja sonrió de lado a lado, encontrando divertido su argumento. Rápidamente refutó.

─Tienes un papel en ello, tan importante e irrelevante a la vez que podría cambiar el destino de tantas personas. Sin embargo, directamente no serás el causante de ello. En cambio, el niño con el que cargas en este momento está destinado a grandes cosas, al igual que su padre y su abuelo. Aunque claro, él ostentará un poder mucho mayor que cualquiera de los dos, tanto que incluso las naciones más fuertes e incluso la misma capilla le temerán por el simple hecho de tenerlo. El mundo se estremecerá y será visto casi como al Hacedor.

Súbitamente, el temor trepó por la garganta del elfo, temiendo que Flemeth quisiera quitárselo o peor, hacerlo un mártir de su alocada idea de cambio, por lo que defendió.

─No dejaré que tal estupidez llegue hasta él. Me alejaré tanto como sea posible de todo eso. Incluso si para ello tenga que viajar constantemente.

Volviéndose seria, la bruja explicó.

─No importa que tan lejos corras, el destino tarde o temprano lo encontrará. Además, hay un gran fallo en tu plan chico. ¿Qué tal si es un mago? Su sangre está llena de ella. A pesar de que esos tatuajes te conecten con el velo, dudo mucho que puedas proteger su mente de los demonios. A menos que entre tus planes esté encerrarlo en un círculo.

Por primera vez desde que inició con ese viaje, se planteó la opción realmente latente de que su bebé fuera un mago, pues tanto su padre como ambas tías tenían magia. Pero en definitiva no deseaba que terminara en un círculo, lejos de su protección, mas si no le entrenaban adecuadamente, era muy probable que fuera una carnada fácil para los demonios.

Comprendiendo la presencia de la mujer, afirmó.

─Entonces, ya que parece que tienes las respuestas de todo me supongo que me dirás la mejor opción para ello y de paso asegurarás de que consiga su destino.

Ante la actitud dócil de Fenris, Flemeth explicó.

─Ahora nos entendemos. La mejor opción que tienes es acudir a uno de los clanes dalishianos en donde tu hijo podrá crecer protegido y sin que nadie le juzgue por su sangre élfica, con el conveniente de que si resulta ser un mago, el Custodio le instruirá en ello y posiblemente en el futuro dirija al clan. Actualmente, el clan más cercano en esta zona es el clan Lavellan, solamente tienes que caminar algunos kilómetros hacia el este y los encontrarás.

El guerrero gimió en su mente, puesto que consideraba a los clanes dalishianos como elfos que se arrastraban por la tierra por los restos que los reinos humanos les arrojaran y en búsqueda de una historia que estaba completamente destrozada.

Mas la bruja tenía un punto y para cubrir todas las necesidades que pudiera tener su hijo tendría que cambiar de parecer por su seguridad. Viendo hacia la anciana, preguntó.

─¿Me acompañarás?

Negando levemente con la cabeza, respondió.

─A pesar de que soy bienvenida en los clanes, los tienes que encontrar por tu cuenta. Pero puedo convencerlos de que te acepten y anunciar tu llegada a la Custodio, para que esperen por ti los días que durará tu viaje hacia ellos.

Frustrado por las palabras, comentó molesto.

─Y esperas que salga de este lugar sin que ocurra otro ataque como este. Dime, ¿qué harás si muero por alguna parte de este maldito camino?, ¿buscar a otro bebé que cumpla con los mismos requisitos?

La mujer observó hacia la lejanía, tal vez no calculando aquello entre sus planes. Después de un largo silencio, Flemeth metió su mano entre sus ropas, sacando un curioso collar. Lentamente explicó.

─Te daré este collar, el cual tendrá un hechizo conectado a mí lo suficientemente fuerte para conservar tu cuerpo hasta que tu hijo esté listo para salir, además de protegerlo y transferir todo el daño que pueda recibir a tu persona. Me dirá tu muerte y me guiará hasta tu cuerpo. Una vez haya nacido, yo lo criaré como a mí más me convenga por lo que asegúrate de sobrevivir. No soy la madre más cálida del mundo por lo que me han dicho mis hijas.

Fenris estiró su mano para tomar el collar, sin embargo, la bruja lo alejó tendiendo en su lugar una daga muy afilada. Ante la confundida mirada del elfo, la mujer explicó.

─Primero necesito hacer el hechizo y para ello necesito tu sangre y el Lyrium que tienes en los tatuajes.

Alarmado, se negó.

─¡Magia de sangre! ¡Me niego a ser partícipe de eso!

Soltando un bufido, Flemeth explicó.

─Eso es un simple nombre. Cuando se usa correctamente puede ser realmente útil. Toda clase de magia utilizada para conseguir oscuros objetivos puede ser perjudicial sin importar si de por medio hay sangre. Además, no creo que tengas muchas opciones en esto.

El guerrero deseaba negarse, alejarse de tan loco personaje y maldecir la existencia de la magia, sin embargo, tenía un punto; si terminaba en alguna elfería cualquiera, serían tratados de la peor manera por su sangre élfica, por no decir que, si el niño resultaba tener magia, entonces sería encerrado en un círculo donde jamás lo volvería a ver. Continuar con su camino abría la posibilidad de un ataque, por no decir que si mostraba ser mago no podría enseñarle a defenderse de los demonios.

Con cierta amargura, entendió a Leandra Hawke, la cual tomó una decisión igual de difícil que dirigiría la vida de sus hijos; entregarlos al círculo en donde aprenderían a dominar sus poderes pero con el alto coste de no volver a verlos jamás o vivir escondidos del ojo público, esperando a que su pareja fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para enseñarles, escogiendo la mejor opción para ella y sus hijos, estando agradecido ya que gracias a ello pudo conocer a Hawke, pues él le daría un gran motivo para seguir con su vida.

Recordando su motivo de huir en primer lugar de la esclavitud, le arrebató la daga que Flemeth le tendió y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse cortó su palma lo suficientemente profundo para que sangrara.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia la bruja acercó la mano del elfo al amuleto para hacer unos movimientos con su mano y elevar el chorro de sangre a unos cuantos centímetros de sus palmas para finalmente adherirlos al amuleto, quedó un extraño grabado.

Una vez finalizada la acción, Flemeth le tendió un pañuelo para limpiarse junto con el amuleto. Con una cara seria aconsejó.

─Aquí está. Ahora, si eres lo suficientemente listo, conservarás ese amuleto hasta que la necesidad de utilizarlo surja de nuevo. No cuestiones mis palabras chico y ten fe en mí. Necesitarás nuevamente ese amuleto.

Sin meditar demasiado las palabras, utilizó el pañuelo y se colocó el collar, esperando que su sacrificio hubiera valido la pena. La bruja comenzó a caminar hacia el este, para cumplir con la segunda parte del trato.

Despidiéndose del elfo, la mujer soltó crípticamente.

─Espero que sepas educar al niño. No deseamos otro tirano al que derrocar. Nos veremos en algunos años.

Ante la vista de Fenris, Flemeth cambió a su forma de dragón y se perdió entre el follaje de los árboles, lo dejó con una sensación de vacío, como si hubiera vendido su alma a un demonio.

Soltando un suspiro profundo, buscó entre el carruaje derribado, recuperando varias provisiones que a sus originales dueños ya no le serían de ayuda, además de tomar algo de oro por cualquier eventualidad.

Fijando su vista hacia lo desconocido, con la promesa de un futuro mejor (y tal vez catastrófico) emprendió su viaje hacia el clan Lavellan, sin tener la certeza de si la tal Flemeth lograría convencerlos de unirse a tal grupo de errantes.

Vio hacia el cielo, calculando el tiempo que tardaría en oscurecer y en encontrar a ese clan, ya que la bruja no le había dado un tiempo certero sobre lo que podría tardar en hallarlos.

Tendría que darse prisa y encontrarlos.


	21. Chapter 21

Bethany volteaba a ver nuevamente el cielo, soltó un suspiro preocupado al notar que estaba oscureciendo y su hermano mayor no regresaba de su trabajo, aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrada.

Desde que Fenris se había perdido, Garret se encerró en los trabajos que recibía; éstos eran cada vez más largos y temerarios, como si deseara que en alguno de esos trabajos terminara su existencia.

Varias veces sus heridas eran tan serias que Anders les advertía sobre la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera, pero gracias a su gran suerte, siempre lograba seguir adelante.

Su madre adquirió una sombra perpetua de preocupación, pues temía que en cualquier momento su hijo mayor no volviera con ella, sin embargo, no intentaba darle palabras de ánimo, ni siquiera amonestarlo por su comportamiento tan despreocupado de sí mismo, puesto que ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Después de todo su madre conocía el sentimiento de pérdida del amor de su vida.

Una mano se posó cuidadosamente en su hombro, con la intención de llamar su atención sin asustarla. Pronto, reconoció el tacto al de su mellizo, intentó colocar en su rostro un sentimiento sereno.

─No te preocupes, pronto tendrá que superarlo.

El efecto al que Carver deseaba dar fue el opuesto, pues lo único que causó en la maga fue molestia. Rápidamente exclamó.

─¡¿Y qué pasa si no lo supera?! Teniendo en cuenta que viva lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Bethany esperó la respuesta, sabía que se desataría una guerra campal en la sala de la casa de su tío, pero para su sorpresa, su hermano gemelo simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió.

─Eso ya no nos corresponde a nosotros. Creo es demasiado presuntuoso pensar que sabemos lo que puede pasar. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos hemos tenido una pérdida parecida y lo más cercano que hemos tenido de ello es la pérdida de padre.

Bethany vio directamente hacia Carver, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando, ya que no parecían las palabras de su hermano, por lo que un tanto preocupada, preguntó.

─¿Te sientes bien hermano? Podemos visitar a Anders para que te revise.

Irritado por el comentario, respondió petulantemente.

─Me siento muy bien, es más, nunca he estado mejor. Pero alguien tiene que tomar el control de la situación hasta que Garret esté lo suficientemente recuperado para hacerlo.   
Pero si nunca lo hace, siempre puedo estar al mando de la familia.

Sonriendo, la maga revolvió un poco el cabello de su hermano, pues con esas pequeñas cosas, mostraba el amor que sentía hacia ellos. Una manera poco común, mas se aseguraba que no les odiaba todo el tiempo.

Alejándose de la mano de su hermana, Carver agregó.

─Mientras ocurre eso, procuremos hacer que viva lo suficiente para que madre no se sienta preocupada.

La única hermana de los Hawke asintió, estaba de acuerdo con su gemelo. Pronto una duda asaltó la mente de ella, preguntando la opinión de su hermano.

─¿Crees que Fenris haya logrado sobrevivir y esté en alguna parte de Thedas?

Sin censurarse, Carver respondió con su típico escepticismo y negatividad.

─No lo creo, hay demasiadas cosas que pudieron salir mal. Por ejemplo, es imposible que no se perdiera en alguna parte del mar, si es que su pequeño bote no se hundió al igual que el barco, por no decir si en tierra no le atacaran los bandidos, estando completamente desarmado.

Bethany sabía que todo lo que su hermano decía tenía sentido, y era casi imposible que el elfo pudiera sobrevivir a gran cantidad de calamidades, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que hubiera una posibilidad de que él estuviera vivo y su hermano mayor lo encontrara.

Pero sabía que debía prepararse para lo peor y no tener falsas esperanzas, ya que Garret necesitaría todo el apoyo de su parte para salir de la gran depresión al llegar a esa terrible conclusión.

Dejó volar su imaginación con todas las posibilidades; entre ellas, los posibles lugares en donde pudiera encontrar a Fenris.

Tener un poco de esperanza no hacía daño a nadie, aunque ésta no se cumpliera.

\-------------------------------------------

El dolor era insoportable, como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo fuera partido por la mitad, tanto así que temía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas le abandonarían.

Su mente navegaba entre la conciencia, recolectado apenas las palabras de apoyo que recibía del grupo de elfas dalishinanas que se había reunido en uno de los carromatos.

Finalmente, el dolor cedió súbitamente, dejó apenas remanentes en su cuerpo y sustituyó todos los murmullos por un llanto de inconformidad, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

Utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban buscó entre todos los presentes a la persona que hacía semejante escándalo, hasta que su mirada se posó en la primera del clan (Deshanna Istimaethoriel si recordaba bien) cargar un pequeño bulto.

Sin hacerse esperar, la primera se acercó hasta Fenris, le dio cuidadosamente al pequeño bebé que no paraba de llorar que tenía entre sus brazos, donde el guerrero pudo conocer por primera vez a su bebé.

Era bastante pequeño a la opinión del elfo, con una apariencia general a la de alguien de su especie, lo cual le desconcertó por unos momentos, ya que al medio elfo que él conoció tenía rasgos humanos, sin embargo, su bebé no era así.

Dejando de momento eso de lado continuó con su inspección, notando la pequeña mata de cabello negro en su cabeza, no siendo una gran sorpresa ya que todos los Hawke tenían ese mismo color. Sus ojos eran como los suyos, pero faltaba esperar para ver si los conservaría así o al menos ese fue el comentario de una de las elfas del grupo.

Su tono de piel era igual al suyo, sino algunos tonos más bajos, totalmente suave al tacto. Revisó sus manos y pies, contando si tenía la cantidad adecuada de dedos.

Finalmente, revisó si se trataba de un él o ella, sobre todo para poder darle un nombre adecuado. Había tardado meses en escoger nombres que le gustaran de ambos sexos que expresaran el futuro que tenían por delante. Cuando comprobó que era un niño rápidamente se decidió un nombre.

Como era de esperarse, una de las elfas, (de las jóvenes del grupo) preguntó emocionada.

─¿Ya has pensando en un nombre para el bebé, Fenris?

Pronto, fue regañada por otra de las elfas de mayor edad, comentando indignada.

─Da´len, deja descansar al hombre. Además, quien debe presentarlo formalmente al grupo es la Custodio.

La joven lució un poco avergonzada por las palabras, por lo que sin decir alguna palabra más se retiró, deó paso a la primera Deshanna, la cual comentó amablemente.

─Ahora que mencionas, ya que Fenris no necesita más mi ayuda, iré a avisar a la Custodio para que puedas decirle el nombre que has escogido para él y lo presente esta noche. Así que por favor desalojen este carromato, necesito que esté despejado para cuando llegue por favor.

Sin discutir el punto, todas las elfas fueron saliendo, dejaron solo al guerrero con su hijo, intentaba que parara de llorar. Cuando finalmente logró tranquilizar al bebé, una elfa de avanzada edad entró, lucía una sonrisa serena y llena de curiosidad.

Fenris sabía el motivo de éste último punto; Flemeth había cumplido su palabra y avisó a la Custodio sobre su llegada. Una vez que les alcanzó, había sido recibido por ésta casi como si se tratara de una deidad, pues la “Asha´bellanar” le había comentado la misma estúpida idea de que el niño estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

Después de ser recibido de diferentes maneras por el grupo, la Custodio le pidió una charla más personal, obligándole a contar toda su historia si esperaba que se quedara en el grupo, pues ésta era la única que conocía el origen de su hijo y sabía que éste no era un completo elfo.

Adivinando lo que la elfa quería, le tendió a su hijo, para así le pudiera ver de mejor manera. Con asombro comentó.

─Para ser sincera Da´len, esperaba que pareciera un humano, como muchos de ellos, sin embargo, tiene todos los rasgos de nuestra gente. Pensé que su padre era humano.

Igual de perdido en la materia, el guerrero comentó.

─Y lo es, lo cual no me explico por qué parece un elfo, teniendo en cuenta que no he conocido a muchos de ellos.  
Serenamente, respondió.

─Eso no importa. Al menos podrá encajar mejor con nuestra gente si aparenta serlo. Tú tienes la decisión de hacerle saber su origen humano. Tienes bastante tiempo para pensarlo.

Fenris se limitó a asentir, no sabía muy bien si deseaba que su hijo supiera su origen humano o quién era su padre. Tendría que ver qué tanto heredó de sus personalidades y si su suerte era igual a la de Hawke.

Viendo fijamente al bebé que tenía entre sus brazos, la custodio preguntó.

─¿Ya tienes el nombre para él?

Con una sonrisa discreta, vio hacia el pequeño bulto y sin titubear, respondió.

─Se llamará Dacio*.

Sabiendo el motivo, comentó con un tono feliz.

─Esa persona debe de estar muy honrada por eso. Ahora, es momento de presentarlo al resto del grupo. ¿Deseas acompañarme?

El elfo iba a responder afirmativamente pues, aunque sabía que nada malo le pasaría estando ahí, no podía confiar plenamente en personas que acababa de conocer.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que intentó levantarse, todo su cuerpo protestó por el esfuerzo, sumado al intenso mareo que le embargó. Notando el estado del recién llegado, colocó una mano en su pecho para recostarle y aconsejó.

─Será mejor que te quedes en cama. Al ser un hombre, tu cuerpo no está diseñado para llevar a cabo un trabajo de parto, por lo que es más duro para ti recuperarte. Será mejor que mande a mi primera a cuidarte, ya le he enseñado lo suficiente para saber qué hacer. No te preocupes, en unos momentos lo traeré.

El guerrero deseó protestar, pero la elfa salió antes de que pudiera refutar cualquier cosa. Resignado, Fenris se relajó en la cama, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos y lo que les pudiera reparar el futuro.

Orando a cualquier dios (tanto élfico como al Hacedor) de que su hijo llevara una vida tranquila y feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Significa "el dado", el entregado, el que ha servido como obsequio. Por si tenían curiosidad XD


	22. Chapter 22

Hawke veía con nostalgia el pueblo en el que había crecido, pensaba todo lo que había cambiado en su ausencia desde la muerte de su padre, sobre todo por la incertidumbre que ahora se respiraba en el aire. Sin embargo, su misión era muy diferente a recordar su infancia.

Pasaron años sin alguna pista del paradero de Fenris, por lo que Garret siguió su vida, reflexionaba sobre ello. Había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo: si lograba encontrar a su amante vivo, haría hasta lo imposible para recuperarlo, pero si no logró sobrevivir, deseaba encontrar el lugar de descanso de su cuerpo para así cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, esperaba igual el castigo que se merecía.

Mas, un día, recibió una noticia que volvería a encender la esperanza que había abandonado hace años.

Vio hacia su madre y hermana, las cuales se encontraban arreglando su antigua casa, notando la ausencia de su hermano, el cual se había enlistado en el ejército del rey Cailan junto a Aveline para derrotar una Ruina antes de que ésta se convirtiera en tal.

Soltando un suspiro preocupado por el menor de los Hawke, sacó de entre sus bolsas, la carta del contacto de Varric, el cual aseguraba haber encontrado a un elfo que encajaba con la descripción de Fenris en Lothering.

Se aseguró de que ninguna de ellas le necesitara, por lo que comenzó a caminar por el pequeño pueblo, preguntando a cada persona, tanto del pueblo como viajeros sobre un elfo de extraña apariencia, mas tuvo como único resultado un ligero encogimiento de hombros o una despedida para nada amable.

Cuando finalmente cayó la noche y la lluvia se hizo presente, el mago renunció a su búsqueda y regresó a su antiguo hogar, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

Tanto su madre como Bethany no preguntaron cómo había ido su búsqueda, ya que, con tan solo ver su rostro, supieron que no logró su objetivo, por lo que, sin tocar el tema, fueron a dormir.

Garret despertó violentamente por el golpeteo desesperado de la puerta, preguntándose por unos momentos quién podría ser. Fue directamente a abrirla y se topó con la cara llena de horror de su hermano.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento, preguntó angustiado.

─Carver, ¿qué ha pasado?

Su hermano dio varias respiraciones profundas antes de poder sacar alguna palabra coherente, reveló así la terrible verdad que comenzaría una serie de eventos desafortunados en Thedas.

─El rey Cailan ha caído. Logain lo ha dejado morir junto con su ejército y los Guardas Grises. No queda nadie para hacerle frente a la Ruina y ahora, todos esos engendros tenebrosos se acercan a la ciudad. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que todo se venga abajo.

Recordando a su amiga, Hawke preguntó preocupado.

─¿Y qué pasó con Aveline? ¿Sobrevivió?

Con la ansiedad adornando su voz, respondió.

─Logró sobrevivir a duras penas, al igual que yo. Ahora está buscando a Wesley para salir de aquí. Nos verán a las afueras de la ciudad.

Recordando su búsqueda, negó.

─No podemos irnos de aquí. No he logrado encontrar cualquier pista del paradero de Fenris. Si me voy ahora, puede que no vuelva a saber de él o incluso puede quedar atrapado durante todo esto.

En pánico, Carver refutó.

─Pero si no nos vamos ahora, no podrás buscarlo porque estarás muerto. Es mejor salir de aquí lo antes que podamos y tal vez tengas alguna otra oportunidad de encontrarlo, después de todo, puede defenderse solo.

Garret deseaba continuar buscándole, sin embargo, sabía que su hermano tenía razón y debía centrarse en defender lo que aún tenía, por lo que, haciendo un plan en su mente, comentó.

─Despertaré a madre y Bethany para explicarles la situación, mientras tanto ve a la tienda, a la taberna e incluso con los vendedores ambulantes para conseguir provisiones para el viaje. Esperemos poder salir de aquí antes de que todo caiga en caos.

Asintiendo, el guerrero salió junto con los primeros rayos del sol, mientras Garret mandaba una disculpa a Fenris, esperando que estuviera bien y pudiera sobrevivir a tan terrible evento.

\----------------------------------------

Fenris se despertó súbitamente, tenía un mal presentimiento bastante familiar. Haciéndose una idea de lo que podría ser, buscó alrededor de su tienda y notó que su hijo no se encontraba ahí.

Se levantó en el acto, sabía que tendría que encontrarlo antes de que se metiera en problemas. Otra vez.

No es que lo hiciera a propósito o fuera travieso (lo era, pero no la mayoría del tiempo), simplemente los problemas parecían buscarlo a él, sobre todo cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza.

Fue hasta la fogata del clan, preguntó a los ahí sentados si le habían visto y obtuvo una respuesta negativa. Fue hasta el maestro herrero, el cual evaluaba con ojo crítico sus nuevas herramientas compradas recientemente en Lothering e hizo la misma pregunta.

El elfo dio una distraída referencia de verlo justo en la orilla del campamento en busca de raíz élfica, por lo que, sin perder el tiempo, el guerrero fue fuera del campamento, buscando cualquier señal de Dacio.

A pesar de que la mayor amenaza en la Espesura de Korcari eran los mismos elfos Dalishinanos y las brujas de la espesura, sin embargo, últimamente estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas en ese lugar, o al menos eso daban a entender la enorme cantidad de humanos por los alrededores.

Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta que se topó con el niño, inclinado sobre el suelo recogiendo su preciada raíz élfica. Al acercarse lo suficiente, preguntó con tono autoritario.

─Dacio, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sorprendido por ser descubierto tan temprano en el día, intentó excusarse.

─No quería molestarte, mamá. Parecías tan profundamente dormido que decidí dejarte así.

Fenris solamente le dio una mirada significativa, sabía bien que si le acompañaba limitaría sus provisiones de raíz, puesto que una vez éstos se secaban perdían su olor y terminaban en todas partes.

Decidiendo que por esta vez podía salirse con la suya, comentó.

─Al menos deja que alguien más te acompañe. Recuerda que no todos los humanos son benevolentes con los elfos. Sobre todo porque eres pésimo con las armas.

Su hijo hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras respondía con tono infantil.

─Si las armas cooperaran conmigo o fueran más ligeras, entonces sería bueno con ellas.

En cuanto el niño alcanzó una edad aceptable, el guerrero había intentado entrenar con la espada, mas con cierta gracia notó que no podía con el peso de ésta, por lo que comenzó con su entrenamiento para aumentar su fuerza, esto hizo que casi se fracturara la pierna.

Pensando que tal vez no sería diestro con ésta, le pidió a uno de los cazadores del grupo que le enseñara a lanzar flechas: terminó con todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan con una en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Intentando animar a Dacio, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para llevarlo de vuelta al campamento, comentó.

─Tal vez no está escrito que seas un guerrero o un cazador. Tal vez deberías de aprender algo más, como la herrería o cuidar a las Hayas…

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un movimiento entre los arbustos, haló a su hijo detrás de él y desenfundó la espada detrás de su espalda. Esperó algunos momentos evaluando si lo que sea que estaba ahí saldría o tendría que aprovechar para correr.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que unas criaturas que jamás en su vida había visto se asomaran, sin embargo, le eran familiares gracias a las leyendas que se oían de ellos de la última Ruina: Engendros Tenebrosos.

Pronto, salieron más detrás del primero, les superaba sobremanera, les dejaba como única vía de escape el camino hacia el campamento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Dacio y corrió hacia el campamento, esperando que pudieran ayudarles.

Para su horror, las mismas criaturas atacaban al campamento, hacían una barrera de cuerpos entre los miembros del clan que no sabían pelear y los Engendros Tenebrosos que les atacaban.

Dejó a su hijo junto al resto de los no combatientes y se unió a la pelea, al lado de uno de los cazadores del clan y la Primera, los cuales lucían muy concentrados en lo que hacían.

Debía admitir que volver a pelear después de tener un bebé había sido un horror, pues su cuerpo perdió condición, sin mencionar el peso extra que había ganado durante ese tiempo.

Después de que la pelea se prolongara demasiado, tanto que comenzaban a cansarse y los Engendros Tenebrosos parecieran no disminuir, Fenris comenzó a observar alrededor, notó con cierta desesperación que, si continuaban así, no lograrían salir vivos de esa.

Pensando que su única esperanza sería un ataque mágico lo suficientemente poderoso para ahuyentarlos, su mirada se posó en ambos magos del grupo y vio con desasosiego que estaban agotados.

Antes de que se diera por vencido, una gran cantidad de esas criaturas fueron quemadas de la nada, provocó el pánico entre sus filas y huyeron del campo de batalla.

Todos estaban asombrados, dándole cumplidos a la Custodio y la Primera, las cuales lucían desconcertadas por ello. Sin embargo, al escuchar un grito asustado justo donde se encontraba el resto del clan su actitud de felicidad fue suplantada por un miedo colectivo.

El chillido fue avanzando hasta que, literalmente, abrazó a Fenris, éste lo reconoció en un segundo. Dacio le abrazaba asustado, mientras sus manos ardían en un fuego mágico.

A pesar de que su lógica gritaba alejarlo de él para no ser quemado, su corazón ordenó abrazarle para intentar calmarlo, hizo caso al último mientras llamaba a la Custodio para que pudiera hacer algo.

Pronto, hielo rodeó las manos del niño, apagó el fuego y dejó las ropas del guerrero chamuscadas por el contacto. Sabiendo muy bien lo que había ocurrido, dio una mirada significativa a la anciana, la cual solo dio un asentimiento de confirmación.

Lentamente, se posicionó al lado de Dacio y con voz dulce comentó.

─Da´len, esto no puede repetirse nuevamente. A pesar de ser muy poderoso, puede llegar a ser letal para ti. Por eso, de ahora en adelante entre yo e Istimaethoriel te enseñaremos a controlar la magia y, tal vez un día, llegues a ser el Custodio.

El niño se limitó a asentir, no muy seguro de si era algo bueno o no, mientras Fenris tenía sentimientos encontrados dentro de él, para finalmente llegar a una conclusión.

No le dejaría de amar solo porque su hijo tenía magia


	23. Chapter 23

Dacio acomodó lo último de su equipaje, procurando asegurarse de que no fuera demasiado pesado para el viaje que tendría que hacer desde las Marcas Libres hacia el Cónclave en el templo de las Cenizas sagradas.

Alrededor de tres años atrás estalló la guerra entre magos y Templarios, gracias a la intervención de Garret Hawke. Pensó por unos segundos en cómo un humano podía ser el héroe de un elfo dalishiano, rememorando su juventud.

Habían parado en una ciudad para vender algunos materiales y a cambio recibir provisiones, cuando un bardo fuera de una taberna narró la historia de un mago humano que logró lo que Tevinter nunca pudo hacer: vencer al Arishock en duelo singular.

Su madre estaba a su lado, por lo que al notar su interés le incentivó a que fuera a escuchar su historia, mostraba una sonrisa enigmática y repetía el mismo patrón por años hasta que llegó la noticia de la masacre en Kirkwall y la llegada del libro con toda la historia del Campeón de mano de uno de sus amigos más cercanos: el escritor Varric Tethras.

Regresando al presente, recordó las órdenes de la Custodio Deshanna Istimaethoriel, la cual preveía que cualquier decisión que se tomara en el Cónclave afectaría a todos por igual, incluyendo a su clan.

Decidió que su primero debía ir a ver dichos acuerdos, ya que era el más apto por su conocimiento de la magia y saber manejarse adecuadamente entre los humanos, pues su madre vivió fuera del clan una buena parte de su vida, sabía las costumbres de los humanos y le transmitió ese conocimiento.

Una vez dio el visto bueno a su equipaje, fue por su ropa de viaje, la cual era simple y no tan llamativa para mezclarse adecuadamente con las personas que estarían; sin embargo, a mitad de su menester lo interrumpió su madre, el cual lucía algo preocupado.

Pensando que tal vez estaría supervisando que no llevara demasiada raíz élfica (aunque a diferencia de su infancia, podría utilizarlas adecuadamente, con el bono de su buen olor) bromeó.

─No te preocupes, llevo lo esencial para los días de viaje y esta vez te prometo no meterme en problemas.

Negando con la cabeza, respondió.

─Y aunque me hagas esa promesa, sé que encontrarás la manera de hacerlo. Lo cual hace que me preocupe el dejarte ir solo.

La Custodio había ordenado que él fuera solo, ya que un solo elfo llamaría menos la atención que dos de ellos, en especial si uno tenía tatuajes que resaltaban cómo pulgar dolorido.

Por supuesto, su madre se negó a tal petición, pensaba en todos los peligros con los que se toparía en su camino. Tardaron alrededor de cuatro días para convencerlo de que se las podría arreglar sin nadie, pues gracias al entrenamiento que recibió de la antigua Custodio y de la actual, podía dominar a la perfección la magia.

Utilizando el tono más tranquilizador que encontró, intentó apaciguar a su madre.

─Ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de ellos por mí mismo. Además de ser un mago lo suficientemente competente para hacer frente a lo que sea que se cruce en mi camino.

Soltando un suspiro preocupado, respondió.

─No desprecio tu habilidad, simplemente que es la primera vez que sales del clan sin nadie que te acompañe. Y como madre es mi deber preocuparme por ese tipo de cosas. Lo cual me recuerda; procura alejarte de los templarios, tienden a matar antes y preguntar después, más ahora que están en guerra con los magos.

Dacio asintió obedientemente, sabiendo que sería el comienzo de una larga lista de cuidados que debía de tener, como que no debía hablar con extraños (a pesar de que ya no era un niño), la manera en cómo lucían los bandidos y que mantuviera una dieta balanceada.

Su madre podría haber continuado con ello, sin embargo, la Custodió los interrumpió, anunciando que era la hora del ritual para que el clan pudiera despedirse adecuadamente de uno de sus miembros, deseándole la mejor de las suertes y pudiera encontrar su camino de vuelta hacia ellos, para que Fen´harel no le hiciera perder el rumbo y llegara a salvo.

Eso último era curioso, pues en un futuro sería él quien se supondría debería de proteger al clan del dios en forma de lobo.

El guerrero dio una mirada cargada de preocupación, pero no se permitió ser débil, por lo que tomó la mano de su hijo hasta donde se encontraba el resto del clan. Cada uno dio su despedida y su deseo de buena suerte, quedando al final su madre y la Custodio, la segunda diciendo una especie de rezo para alejar al lobo terrible, y el primero pidiendo que tuviera cuidado.

Lanzando unas últimas palabras a su madre, comentó.

─ No te preocupes. No me iré para siempre. Volveré para contarte todo lo que pude ver.

Viendo por última vez hacia las personas que había conocido durante toda su vida, emprendió su viaje hacia lo desconocido, marcando su destino para siempre.

\-------------------------------------

Fenris ayudaba a instalar el campamento, sin poder evitar ver hacia un punto indefinido, preguntándose si Dacio había llegado con bien a su destino o si estaba metido en un gran problema.

Hace ya varios días que su hijo fue al Cónclave, esperando ver los resultados de ésta, pero continuaba extrañándolo como el primer día que se fue, causando varias miradas llenas de simpatía por parte del resto del clan, lo cual odiaba profundamente.

Lo último que deseaba dar era lástima al resto del grupo, por lo que ocultaba a toda costa esos sentimientos. Continuó ayudando a instalar el campamento, alejando a toda costa los pensamientos depresivos.

Sin embargo, fue sacado de su menester por un gran estruendo proveniente del cielo. Confundido vio hacia arriba, para observar la terrible escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos asombrados.

El cielo se estaba abriendo, revelando un resplandor verde, del cual salieron figuras que el guerrero supo reconocer de inmediato gracias a todos esos rituales de sangre en Tevinter; demonios salieron de la enorme grieta para ser lanzados con fuerza hacia la tierra, causando una fuerte ráfaga que derribó de manera violenta algunos de los árboles que estaban alrededor y las pocas tiendas que ya tenían armadas.

Dentro de su pecho se formó un mal presentimiento, creciendo rápidamente por las posibilidades de su causa y lo que pudiera significar para el mundo.

Como un pequeño susurro en su mente, el recuerdo de la conversación con Flemeth hace varios años atrás, le hizo ver lo evidente, lo que temió desde que abrazó a su hijo la primera vez.

El destino le había alcanzado.

Fue sacado de sus meditaciones cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, perteneciente a la Custodio, la cual le daba una mirada alentadora y conocedora, mientras tranquilizaba.

─ No puedes sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas, pudo ser en cualquier parte de Thedas. Dacio debe estar en este momento viendo los acuerdos entre magos y templarios, completamente a salvo. Aunque si algo ha pasado, muy pronto lo sabremos.

Desviando la mirada hacia el campamento, comentó.

─ Ahora solo hay que preocuparse por lo que tenemos frente a nosotros. ¿Podrías ayudar a reparar el campamento? Te servirá de distracción.

Reconociendo que la elfa tenía razón, ayudó a arreglar el campamento, sin poder apartar la vista del cielo y orar porque su hijo no estuviera implicado en ese enorme desastre.

\---------------------------------------

Fenris estaba haciendo su maleta, listo para partir en cuanto consiguiera los suministros suficientes para llegar a Refugio, o al menos era donde creía podrían tener cautivo a Dacio.

Las primeras noticias que llegaron casi provocaron que su corazón se saliera por su pecho, al oír que el Templo de las cenizas sagradas de Andraste (lugar donde se había producido la enorme grieta en el cielo) había sido destruido junto a todos sus ocupantes, exceptuando a uno: Dacio del clan Lavellan, del cual también se le acusaba de causar ese incidente, asesinar a la Divina y al borde del linchamiento por los pocos afortunados que no habían estado dentro del Templo.

Estaba por salir del campamento junto a su modesto equipaje, cuando la Custodio le detuvo en seco una voz llena de mandato.

─ No te irás de este campamento hasta que sepamos exactamente lo que está pasando ahí.

Perdiendo completamente la paciencia y dejando que el pánico le dominara, gritó.

─ ¡¿Y piensas que dejarlo a su suerte es la mejor opción?!

Sin amedrentarse por la actitud del guerrero, contestó.

─ No, pero si vas allá, será seguro que les maten a ustedes dos por intentar huir. Si antes le creían culpable, se los estarás confirmando con eso.

Estaba por responder, pero la Custodio ni siquiera le permitió decir nada más.

─ Nunca he tenido un hijo, pero sé que debe ser muy difícil seguir lo que te estoy pidiendo porque deseas protegerlo. Tan solo te pido esperar a ver lo que está pasando, analizar la situación pensar con la cabeza fría lo que debemos de hacer a continuación. Además, Dacio siempre ha sabido salir solo de los problemas. Hay que tener fe de que sabrá salir de éste.

Viendo que no lograba convencerle completamente, agregó.

─ Podemos mandar una carta a Refugio para que nos envíen algún informe sobre el estado de nuestro primero. Después de todo, tenemos derecho a saber de él.

Fenris no estaba muy conforme con lo que la Custodio decía desde el punto de vista de una madre, mas desde el punto de vista de un guerrero ella tenía mucha razón, por lo que bajó su equipaje y respondió.

─ Si nada de eso funciona y Dacio sigue siendo su prisionero, entonces no dudaré en ir por él.

\------------------------------------

Después de un tiempo, tuvieron más noticias de Dacio, informando que se había unido a la Inquisición recién formada por propia voluntad, siendo uno de los más importantes, pues era el único que tenía el poder de cerrar las Brechas.

Con el paso del tiempo, llegaron historias de sus grandes hazañas, hasta que una de éstas alarmó a su madre: sobrevivir a una avalancha que destruyó Refugio, dirigir a la errante Inquisición hacia Feudo Celestial para así convertirse en el Inquisidor del grupo.

Y como guinda del pastel, se escuchaban rumores de que había caído totalmente enamorado de un extranjero que, posiblemente, pertenecía a Tevinter.

Nada de lo que pudiera decir la Custodio le convenció para no ir hacia la Inquisición, por lo que ésta se limitó a advertir a su Primero de su llegada inminente.

Comenzando así otra nueva aventura.

Fin


End file.
